Vampiro Secreto
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Esme Platt tiene una vida normal de una chica adolescente, hasta que le diagnosticaron cáncer terminal. su mejor amigo y alma gemela, Carlisle, quiere hacer algo para salvarle la vida. entonces la transforma en una vampira ilegal rompiendo las leyes del Mundo de la Noche. Ca/Es
1. Sinopsis

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

En el Mundo de la Noche. El amor nunca fue tan aterrador.

El Mundo de la Noche no es un lugar. Está a nuestro alrededor. Es una sociedad secreta de vampiros, hombres‐lobo, brujas, y otras criaturas de la noche que viven entre nosotros. Son hermosos e irresistibles para los humanos. Tú profesor de instituto podría ser uno de ellos, al igual que tu novio.

Las leyes del Mundo de la Noche dicen que está bien cazar humanos. Está bien jugar con sus corazones, incluso está bien matarlos. Solo hay dos cosas que no se pueden hacer con ellos.

1) Nunca dejar que descubran que existe el Mundo de la Noche

2) Nunca enamorarte de uno de ellos.

Esta es la historia de lo que ocurre cuando se rompen esas normas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Vampiro Secreto.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dolor era algo que Esme no podía ignorar. El diagnóstico era la muerte. No había esperanza... hasta que Carlisle apareció en la oscura habitación del hospital. Carlisle, su mejor amigo y amor secreto, el chico mas hermoso del Instituto El Camino. Pero este era un Carlisle que ella no conocía, uno amenazante e irresistible que le habia ofrecido a Esme lavida eterna. Sólo él podría abrirle la puerta del Mundo de la Noche, y llevarla hasta ese solitario y secreto mundo. Con un solo beso, averigua que él siempre la ha amado. Que son almas gemela ... ¿Pero acaso puede seguirle hasta la muerte y más allá? Es una elección desesperada, y a Esme se le acaba el tiempo...

* * *

¡espero que les haya gustado!, esta es mi primera adaptación así que estoy algo nerviosa, ya subo el primer capitulo y para que leen mis otros fics; espero actualizar pronto. ¡espero sus Reviews!

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	2. capitulo 1

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano cuando Esme descubrió que iba a morir.

Sucedió un lunes, el primer día de las vacaciones (el fin de semana no contaba realmente). Esme se despertó sintiéndose muy ligera y pensó, No hay escuela. La luz del sol atravesaba la ventana, haciendo que las sábanas de su cama parecieran doradas. Esme las hizo a un lado, saltó de la cama y se estremeció.

Auch. De nuevo el dolor de su estómago – como un rugido, como si algo estuviera tratando de salir por su espalda a mordiscos. Disminuía un poco al inclinarse.

No, pensó Esme. Me niego a estar enferma durante las vacaciones de verano. Me niego. Algo de pensamiento positivo es lo que necesito ahora.

Medio‐doblada pensó ¡Ten un pensamiento positivo, idiota! – atravesó el pasillo hacia el turquesa y dorado baño. Al principio pensó que iba a vomitar, pero el dolor desapareció tan bruscamente como había llegado. Esme se enderezó y miró su reflejo triunfante.

"Quédate conmigo, niña, y estarás bien." Le susurró a él, y le guiñó un ojo. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante, mirando sus castaños ojos sospechosamente. Sobre su nariz había cuatro pecas. Cuatro y media, si era totalmente sincera, cosa que Esme Platt normalmente era. ¡Qué infantil, que bonito! Esme se sacó la lengua a sí misma y entonces se giró con gran dignidad, sin molestarse en peinarse el pelo revuelto de su cabeza.

Mantuvo la dignidad hasta que llegó a la cocina, donde Phillip, su hermano gemelo, estaba comiendo Especial K. Entonces entrecerró los ojos, esta vez mirándole a él. Ya era suficientemente malo ser bajita, delgada, y con el pelo rizado – de hecho, parecía como un elfo sentado sobre una margarita de los libros de dibujos de niños – pero tener un hermano gemelo que era tan alto, rubio y hermoso… bueno, eso mostraba que el universo puede jugarte una mala pasada, ¿verdad?

"Hola, Phillip." Dijo con una voz que ocultaba una amenaza.

Phillip, que estaba acostumbrado a los modales de su hermana, no se impresionó. Levantó su mirada de la sección de tiras cómicas del Times un momento. Esme tenía que admitir que sus ojos eran bonitos: castaños con largas pestañas. Era la única cosa que tenían en común como gemelos.

Phillip no dijo nada y volvió a sus cómics. Casi ningún niño que conocía Esme leía el periódico, pero así era Phil. Al igual que Esme, estudiaba en el Instituto Camino, y al contrario que Esme, había sacado A en todo mientras jugaba con el equipo de fútbol, el de hockey y el de baseball. También fue representante de clase, uno de los mayores placeres de Esme era meterse con él. Pensaba que él era demasiado soso.

Justo entonces sonrió y se encogió de hombros, abandonando la mirada amenazante. "¿Dónde están Charles y mamá?" Charles Evenson era su padrastro desde hacía tres años y era incluso más soso que Phil.

" Charles está trabajando. Mamá se está vistiendo. Será mejor que comas algo o vendrá a por ti."

"Sí, sí…" Esme fue de puntillas a coger algo del armario. Encontró una caja de cereales glaseados, la cogió con una mano y sacó un cereal. Se lo comió seco.

No era tan malo ser bajita y enanezca. Hizo unos pasos de baile hasta el frigorífico, agitando la caja de cereales como una maraca.

"Soy… el duendecillo del sexo." Dijo, golpeando rítmica mente los pies en el suelo.

"No, no lo eres." Dijo Phillip con una gran tranquilidad. "¿Y porqué no te pones algo de ropa encima?"

Abriendo la puerta del frigorífico, Esme se miró a sí misma. Llevaba una camiseta que le iba grande y que siempre usaba para dormir. Era como un vestido. "Esto es ropa." Le respondió serena mente, sacando una lata de Coca‐cola light del frigorífico.

Hubo una llamada en la puerta de la cocina. Esme vio quién era a través de los cristales.

"¡Hola, Carlisle! Entra."

Carlisle Cullen entró, quitándose sus gafas de sol. Mirándole, Esme se sintió tan agitada como siempre. No importaba que le hubiera visto todos los días, prácticamente, durante los últimos diez años. Todavía sentía un ligero palpitar en su pecho, algo entre el dolor y la dulzura, cada vez que le veía por la mañana.

No era solamente que se veía bien, recordaba vagamente a James Dean. Tenía el pelo rubio claro, una cara inteligente y unos ojos grises que eran intensos y fríos. Era el chico más hermoso del Instituto Camino, al menos para Esme. Había algo en su interior, algo misterioso y absorbente y siempre estaba cerca. Hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que su piel se erizara.

Phillip sentía otra cosa. Tan pronto como Carlisle entró, su cara se tensó y se volvió fría. El odio se podía casi ver entre los dos chicos. Entonces Carlisle sonrió ligeramente, como si la reacción de Phillip le hiciera gracia. "Hola."

"Hola." Dijo Phil, sin darse por vencido. Esme tenía el sentimiento de que él quería sacarla rápidamente de la habitación. Phillip siempre era demasiado protector con ella cuando Carlisle estaba cerca. "¿Cómo van Jacklyn y Michaela?" Preguntó secamente.

Carlisle dudó. "Bueno, no lo sé."

"¿No lo sabes? Oh, sí, siempre dejas a tus novias antes de las vacaciones de verano. Te deja mucho espacio para maniobrar, ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Carlisle sin gracia. Sonrió.

Phillip le miró con odio contenido.

Esme, por su lado, estaba llena de alegría. Adiós Jacklyn; adiós Michaela. Adiós a las piernas elegantes de Jacklyn y los pechos abundantes de Michaela. Este iba a ser un maravilloso verano.

Mucha gente pensaba que la relación de Esme con Carlisle era platónica. Esme sabía desde hace años que se iba a casar con él. Era una de sus dos grandes ambiciones, la otra era ver mundo. Pero de momento no había informado a Carlisle de eso. Ahora mismo todavía pensaba que le gustaban las chicas de piernas largas con manicura francesa.

"¿Es un CD nuevo?" Dijo, para distraerle de la mirada de su futuro cuñado.

Carlisle lo levantó. "Es el nuevo lanzamiento Ethno‐techno."

Esme se alegró. "Más cantantes con voz de Tuva. No puedo esperar. Vamos a escucharlo." Pero justo entonces su madre entró en la cocina. La madre de Esme era fría, rubia y perfecta, como una heroína de Alfred Hitchcock. Normalmente tenía una expresión de eficiencia en la cara. Esme, saliendo de la cocina, casi se tropezó con ella.

"Lo siento – ¡Buenos días!"

"Espera un segundo." Dijo la madre de Esme, sujetándola por la parte trasera de la camiseta. "Buenos días Phil; buenos días, Carlisle." Añadió. Phil dijo buenos días y Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Todo el mundo ha desayunado?" preguntó la madre de Esme, y cuando los chicos dijeron que sí, miró a su hija. "¿Y tú?" Preguntó, mirándola a la cara directamente.

Esme agitó la caja de cereales y su madre frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué al menos no les pones leche?"

"Están mejor así." Dijo Esme firmemente, pero su madre la empujó hacia la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche desnatada.

"¿Qué vais a hacer en vuestro primer día de libertad?" Su madre dijo, mirando a Carlisle y a Esme.

"Oh, no lo sé." Esme miró a Carlisle. "Escuchar algo de música; ¿Quizás ir a las colinas? ¿O ir a la playa?"

"Lo que quieras." Dijo Carlisle. "Tenemos todo el verano por delante."

El verano se alargaba en frente de Esme, caliente y dorado y resplandeciente. Pacería como una piscina llena de color y sal marina; como hierba caliente bajo su espalda. Tres meses enteros, pensó. Eso es una eternidad. Tres meses es una eternidad.

Era extraño que pensara eso cuando sucedió.

"Podríamos ir a ver las nuevas tiendas del pueblo…" empezó a decir, cuando de pronto el dolor reapareció y la dejó sin respiración.

Fue un agudo dolor agónico que le hizo doblarse. El cartón de leche se deslizó de entre sus dedos y todo se volvió gris.

* * *

aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste XD.

**Alexandra Cullen Hale.**


	3. Capitulo 2

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 2

— ¡Esme! — Esme podía escuchar la voz de su madre, pero no podía ver nada. El suelo de la cocina estaba lleno de puntos oscuros que se movían.

— ¿Esme, estás bien? — Ahora Esme notaba las manos de su madre rodeando su brazo, sujetándola ansiosa. El dolor estaba desapareciendo y su visión estaba regresando.

Mientras se enderezaba, vio a Carlisle delante de ella. Su cara no reflejaba expresión alguna, pero Esme le conocía demasiado bien como para reconocer la preocupación en sus ojos. Estaba sujetando el cartón de leche, notó. Debía de haberlo cogido al vuelo cuando ella lo soltó "_reflejos increíbles_", pensó Esme. Increíbles de verdad.

Phillip estaba de pie. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No... no lo sé. — Esme miró a su alrededor, avergonzada. Ahora que se sentía mejor deseaba que no la estuvieran mirando tan atentamente. La forma de ocuparse del dolor era ignorarlo, no pensar en él.

—Es solo un poco de dolor. Creo que es una gastroenteritis o algo así. Ya sabes, de algo que comí. —

La madre de Esme le dedicó a su hija una mirada compungida. —Esme, esto no es gastroenteritis. También te dolía hace un mes el estómago, ¿Verdad? ¿Es el mismo tipo de dolor? —

Esme se estremeció incómoda. De hecho, el dolor nunca había desaparecido. De alguna forma, con la excitación del final del curso, había conseguido ignorarlo, y ahora ya se había acostumbrado a él.

—Algo así." Dijo. "Pero…—

Eso fue suficiente para la madre de Esme. Le apretó un poco la mano y se fue hacia el teléfono de la cocina. — Sé que no te gustan los médicos, pero voy a llamar al Dr Banner que te mire. Esto no es algo que podamos ignorar. —

—Oh, mamá, son vacaciones…—

Su madre tapó el micrófono del teléfono con la mano. — Esme esto no es una negociación. Ve a vestirte. —

Esme gruñó, pero pudo ver que no iba a servir de nada. Le hizo señas a Carlisle, quién la estaba mirando.

— Escuchemos al menos el CD antes de que me vaya. —

Miró al CD como si se hubiera olvidado de él, y dejó en la mesa el cartón de leche. Phillip les siguió por el pasillo.

—Hey, colega, espera fuera mientras se cambia de ropa. —

James casi ni se giró. — Búscate una vida, Phil— Dijo casi ausente.

—Solo aleja tus manos de mi hermana, chaval. —

Esme sacudió su cabeza mientras entraba en su habitación. Como si a Carlisle le importara verla desnuda.

Si tan solo fuera así, pensó tristemente, sacando unos pantalones de un cajón. Se metió dentro de ellos, todavía sacudiendo la cabeza. Carlisle era su mejor amigo, y ella era su mejor amiga. Pero nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés en poner sus manos sobre ella. Algunas veces se preguntaba si la veía como a una chica.

Algún día lo hará, pensó, y abrió la puerta.

Carlisle entró y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa que rara vez veía la gente, no era irónica ni burlona, era una sonrisa amable y ligeramente curvada.

—Siento todo esto del médico. — Dijo Esme.

—No. Deberías ir. —Carlisle le dedicó una dulce mirada. —Tu madre tiene razón. Esto ha durado demasiado tiempo. Has perdido mucho peso, te mantiene despierta por las noches…—

Esme le miró, sorprendida. No le había dicho a nadie que el dolor era peor por las noches, ni siquiera a Carlisle. Pero a veces Carlisle sabía cosas. Como si pudiera leer su mente.

—Simplemente te conozco, eso es todo. —Dijo él, y desvió la mirada cuando ella le miró. Desenvolvió el CD.

Esme se encogió de hombros y se tiró sobre la cama, mirando al techo. —De todas formas, me gustaría que mi madre me dejara tener algún día de vacaciones. —Dijo. Giró el cuello para mirar a Carlisle. —Me gustaría tener una madre como la tuya. La mía siempre se preocupa de mí y trata de _arreglarme_. —

—Y a la mía no le importa si me voy o no. ¿Así que, cual es peor? — Carlisle dijo secamente.

—Tus padres te dejan tener tu propia casa. —

Son dueños del edificio. Porque es más barato que contratar a un manager. — Carlisle

—sacudió la cabeza, con la mirada sobre el CD que estaba poniendo en el equipo de música.

—No te quejes de tus padres. Tienes más suerte de la que piensas. —

Esme pensó en eso mientras el CD empezó a sonar. A ella y a Carlisle les gustaba la música electrónica underground que venía de Europa. A Carlisle le gustaba el techno. A Esme le gustaba porque era música _de verdad_, cruda y sin modificar, hecha por gente que creía en ella. Por gente que tenía pasión, no por gente que lo hacía por dinero.

Además, la música la hacía evadirse del mundo. Le gustaba mucho eso, la originalidad, lo extraño.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás también era eso lo que le gustaba de Carlisle. Su originalidad. Giró su cabeza para mirarle mientras el ritmo de los tambores de Burundi llenaban el aire.

Conocía a Carlisle mejor que a nadie, pero siempre había algo, algo sobre él que estaba cerrado a ella. Algo que nadie alcanzar.

Otros pensaban que era arrogancia, o frialdad, o distanciamiento, pero realmente no era nada de eso. Era solo… originalidad. Era muy distinto de los demás estudiantes de la escuela. Algunas veces, Esme casi había conseguido averiguar qué era, pero siempre se alejaba. Y más de una vez, especialmente cuando era tarde y estaban escuchando música o viendo el océano, sentía que se lo iba a decir.

Y siempre pensó que si se lo decía, sería algo importante, algo tan sorprendente y adorable como si un gato hablara.

Ahora miró a James, a su perfil y a las ondas castañas de pelo que tenía sobre la frente, y pensó, Se ve triste.

—Calie, ¿No te pasa nada malo, no? Quiero decir, ¿En casa, ni nada? — Ella era la única persona que tenía permitido llamarle Calie. Ni siquiera Jacklyn o Michaela lo habían intentado.

—¿Qué podría ir mal en mi casa? — Dijo, con una sonrisa que no era del todo sincera. Entonces sacudió su cabeza negativamente. —No te preocupes, Esme. No es nada importante – solo un pariente que viene de visita. Una visita no deseada. —Entonces la sonrisa alcanzó sus ojos, quedándose ahí. —O quizás solo estoy preocupado por ti. — Dijo.

Poppy empezó a decir "_Oh, claro."_ Pero en vez de eso dijo— ¿Estás seguro? —

Su seriedad pareció golpear alguna fibra sensible. Su sonrisa desapareció, y Esme noto que se estaban mirando el uno al otro sin que hubiera nada de gracioso en ello. Solo mirándose en los ojos del otro. Carlisle inseguro, casi vulnerable.

—Esme. —Esme tragó saliva. — ¿Qué? —

Abrió su boca y después se levantó bruscamente y se fue a ajustar los altavoces. Cuando se giró, sus grises ojos estaban oscuros y fantasmales.

—Claro, si estuvieras realmente enferma, me preocuparía. — Dijo suavemente. — para eso están los amigos, ¿No? —Esme se deshizo. — Cierto. — Dijo melancólicamente, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Pero no estás enferma. —Dijo. —Es solo algo de lo que tienes que ocuparte. El médico probablemente te dará algún antibiótico o te pinchara con una aguja—. Añadió perversamente.

—Oh, cállate. —Dijo Esme sabía que le aterraban las inyecciones. Solo el pensamiento de una aguja entrando en su piel…

—Viene tu madre. —Dijo Calisle, mirando a la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Esme no sabía cómo podía haber escuchado algo bajo la música, y además el pasillo tenia moqueta. Pero unos segundos más tarde, su madre estaba abriendo la puerta.

—Bueno, querida. — Dijo vivamente. —El Dr. Banner dice que vayamos ahora. Lo siento, Carlisle, pero vas a tener que llevarme a Esme. —

—Está bien. Puedo volver esta tarde. —

Esme sabía cuando había sido derrotada. Permitió a su madre llevarla hasta el garaje, ignorando los gestos de Carlisle de una aguja sobre la piel.

Una hora más tarde estaba tumbada encima de la camilla del Dr. Banner, con la mirada hacia un lado mientras le palpaba el estómago. El Dr. Banner era algo, delgado y con el pelo canoso, como un médico de pueblo. Alguien en quién se podía confiar.

—¿Te duele aquí? — Preguntó.

—Sí, pero a veces se pasa hacia la espalda. O quizás solo me haya dado un tiró o algo ahí.—

Los cuidadosos dedos se movieron, después se detuvieron. La cara del Dr. Banner cambió. Y de alguna forma, en aquel momento, Esme sabía que no era un tirón. No era dolor de estómago; no era nada sencillo; y las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Todo lo que el Dr. Banner dijo fue—Sabe, me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas. —

Su voz era seca y pensativa, pero el pánico llegó hasta Esme

de todas maneras. No podía explicar lo que estaba pasando en su interior, alguna especie de premonición, como un agujero negro abriéndose en el suelo frente a ella.

—¿Por qué? — Su madre le preguntó al médico.

—Bueno. —El Dr. Banner sonrió y se levantó las gafas. Golpeó con dos dedos la camilla. —solo es un proceso eliminatorio, en serio. Esme dice que le ha estado doliendo la parte superior del abdomen, que el dolor le llega hasta la espalda, que es peor por las noches. Recientemente ha perdido el apetito, y ha adelgazado. La vesícula biliar se puede palpar, eso quiere decir que ha aumentado de tamaño. Eso son síntomas de muchas cosas, y una ecografía ayudara a descartar algunos de ellos. —

Esme se calmó. NO podía recordar lo que era una vesícula biliar, pero estaba muy segura de que no la necesitaba. Cualquier cosa que involucraba un órgano con un nombre tan tonto no podía ser muy serio. El Dr. Banner seguía hablando del páncreas, de pancreatitis y vesículas biliares. La madre de Esme asentía como si entendiera algo. Esme no entendía nada, pero el pánico había desaparecido. Era como si hubieran puesto una manta encima del agujero negro, haciéndolo desaparecer.

—Pueden hacerle la ecografía en el hospital infantil que hay en la acera de enfrente. —Dijo el Dr. Banner. — Regresa cuando esté terminada. —

La madre de Esme estaba asintiendo, calmada, seria y eficiente. Al igual que Phil y Charles —Nos ocuparemos de esto. —

Esme se sentía ligeramente importante. Nadie que conocía había ido al hospital a que le hicieran pruebas.

Su madre acarició su pelo mientras se marchaban de la oficina del Dr. Banner. — bueno, cariño. ¿Qué te has hecho a ti misma? —

Esme simplemente sonrió. Estaba totalmente recuperada de su anterior preocupación. —Quizás tendrán que operarme y me dejarán una cicatriz interesante. — Dijo, para divertir a su madre.

—Esperemos que no. —Dijo su madre, sin divertirse nada.

El Hospital Infantil Suzanne G. Monteforte era un gran edificio gris con grandes dibujos sinuosos en los cristales. Esme miró atentamente la tienda de regalos cuando pasaron por delante. Era claramente una tienda para niños, llena de arcoíris y peluches de animales que un adulto podía comprar como regalo de última hora.

Una chica salió de la tienda. Era algo más mayor que Esme, quizás diecisiete o dieciocho. Era hermosa, con una perfecta cara y un pañuelo que no tapaba totalmente

el hecho de que no tenía pelo. Parecía feliz, con las mejillas sonrosadas, con pendientes colgando bajo el pañuelo. Pero Esme

sintió compasión por ella.

Compasión…y miedo. Esa chica estaba realmente enferma. Para eso estaban los hospitales, por supuesto, para gente realmente enferma. De pronto Esme quiso que sus test se terminaran rápido para salir de allí.

La ecografía no fue dolorosa, pero fue molesta. Un enfermero le puso una especie de gelatina por encima, le pasó un frío escáner, enviando ondas sobre ella, tomando fotos de su interior. Esme volvió a pensar en aquella chica sin pelo.

Para distraerse, pensó en Carlisle. Y por alguna razón lo que le vino a la mente fue la primera vez que había visto a Carlisle, el día que llegó al parvulario. Era pálido, delgado con grandes ojos grises y había algo extraño en él que hacía que los chicos más mayores se metieran con él. En el patio de recreo cayeron sobre él como una manada de lobos hasta que Esme vio lo que estaba pasando.

Incluso con cinco años hizo lo correcto. Se metió en el grupo, golpeando caras y pateando a los chicos grandes hasta que se fueron corriendo. Entonces se giró hacia Carlisle.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos? —

Después de un breve momento de duda asintió avergonzado. Había algo extraño en su sonrisa.

Pero Esme averiguó que su amigo era extraño de muchas maneras. Cuando el lagarto de la clase murió, había cogido el cuerpo sin vida y le había preguntado a Esme si quería sujetarlo. El profesor se había horrorizado.

Sabía donde encontrar animales muertos, le había enseñado una cerca en donde había varios esqueletos de conejos, en la hierba alta. Era algo seguro.

Cuando se hizo mayor, los chicos grandes le dejaron tranquilo. Se hizo más alto que ellos, y sorprendentemente fuerte y rápido – consiguió una reputación de ser peligroso. Cuando se enfadaba, había algo aterrador en su mirada grisácea.

Pero nunca se había enfadado con Esme. Seguían siendo amigos pasados tantos años. Cuando llegaron al instituto, empezó a salir con las chicas que le deseaban, pero nunca le duraban mucho. Y nunca confiaba en ellas; para ellas él era un misterio, un chico malo. Solamente Esme había visto su otro lado, el vulnerable y bondadoso.

—Bien.∙ — Dijo el enfermero, haciendo que Esme regresara al presente. —Ya hemos terminado; vamos a quitarte esta gelatina. —

—¿Qué se veía? — Preguntó Esme, mirando al monitor.

— Oh, tu médico te lo dirá. El radiólogo leerá los resultados y llamar a su oficina. — La voz del enfermero era tan neutral que Esme

le miró detenidamente.

De vuelta en la oficina del Dr. Banner, Esme jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras su padre miraba revistas antiguas. Cuando la enfermera dijo —Srta. Evenson— se levantaron.

—Eh… No. —Dijo la enfermera, pareciendo agitada. —Sra. Evenson. El médico quiere verla primero a solas. —

Esme y su madre se miraron mutuamente. Después, lentamente, La madre de Esme soltó la revista y siguió a la enfermera.

Esme la miró.

Qué extraño… el Dr. Banner nunca había hecho eso _antes_.

Esme se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba acelerado. No mucho, solo un poco. Bang… bang… bang, en mitad de su pecho, sacudiéndola por dentro. Haciéndola sentirse irreal.

"_no pienses en ello. Seguramente no será nada. Lee una revista._ "

Pero sus dedos no parecían funcionar bien. Cuando finalmente consiguió abrir la revista, sus ojos se pasearon sobre el texto sin pasarle la información al cerebro.

"_¿De qué estarán hablando ahí dentro? ¿Qué está pasando? Ya hace tiempo que se ha ido… "_

Siguió esperando. Mientras lo hacía, estaba vacilando entre dos tipos de pensamientos. 1) Nada serio le pasaba y su madre iba a salir y a reírse por lo que había pasado. Y 2) algo horrible pasaba e iba a tener que llevar un terrible tratamiento para recuperarse. El agujero tapado y el agujero al descubierto. Cuando el agujero estaba cubierto, parecía algo para reírse, y se sintió avergonzada por tener unos pensamientos tan melodramáticos. Pero cuando estaba abierto, sentía como si su vida entera hubiera sido un sueño, y ahora estuviera golpeándose contra la realidad.

"Ojala pudiera llamar a Carlisle", pensó.

Al fin la enfermera dijo "¿Esme? Puedes pasar."

Las paredes de la oficina del Dr. Banner estaban cubierta por diplomas y títulos. Esme se sentó en una silla de cuero y trató de no observar demasiado atentamente la cara de su madre.

Su madre parecía… demasiado tranquila. Estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa extraña.

_"Oh, Dios_".Pensó Poppy. "_Algo me pasa. "_

—Bueno, no hay que alarmarse. — dijo el médico, e inmediatamente Esme se asustó todavía más. Sus manos estaban pegadas a los brazos de la silla de cuero.

—Hemos visto algo en la ecografía que no es normal, y nos gustaría hacer algunas pruebas más. — Dijo el Dr. Banner, su voz lenta y controlada. — Una de las pruebas requiere que vengas en ayunas. Pero tu madre ha dicho que no has desayunado esta mañana. —

Esme dijo automáticamente. —Me comí un cereal. —

—¿Un solo cereal? Bueno, creo que podemos decir que estás en ayunas. Haremos las pruebas hoy, y creo que será mejor que te quedes en el hospital por ahora. Entonces, las pruebas se llaman escáner CAT y ERCP – es un acrónimo para algo que ni siquiera yo puedo pronunciar. — Sonrió. Esme simplemente le miró.

—No hay nada aterrador sobre esas pruebas. — Dijo gentilmente. —El CAT es como los rayos‐X. La ERCP implica pasarte un tubo por la garganta, hacia el estómago y el páncreas. Entonces inyectamos un liquido que se verá en los rayos X. —

Su boca se seguía moviendo, pero Esme dejó de escuchar las palabras. Estaba más aterrada de lo que había estado nunca.

Estaba bromeando sobre una cicatriz, pensó. No quiero una enfermedad real. No quiero ingresar en el hospital, y no quiero ningún tubo en mi garganta.

Miró a su madre en silencio. Su madre la cogió de la mano.

—No es para tanto, querida. Iremos a casa y cogeremos algunas cosas para ti. Después regresaremos. —

—¿Tengo que ingresar hoy? —

—Creo que eso será lo mejor. — Dijo el Dr. Franklin.

La mano de Esme apretó la de su madre. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Cuando salieron de la oficina, su madre dijo— Gracias, Owen. — Esme nunca la había escuchado llamádnosle por su nombre de pila antes.

Esme no preguntó por qué. Ella no dijo nada mientras salieron del edificio y entraron al coche. Mientras iban hacia casa, su madre empezó a conversar sobre cosas normales con una voz calmada, y Esme respondió. Fingir que todo era normal, mientras que al mismo tiempo tenía una terrible sensación en su interior.

Fue cuando se encontraban en su dormitorio, poniendo en una maleta los libros de misterio y un pijama de algodón, que preguntó casi casualmente, —¿Así que, qué hay de malo en mí? — Su madre no respondió de inmediato. Ella estaba mirando la maleta. Al fin dijo, —Bueno, él no está seguro de que te pase algo malo. —

—Pero ¿qué es lo que piensa que es? Él debe de pensar algo. Y él estaba hablando acerca de mi páncreas – quiero decir, suena como si él pensara que algo malo le pase a mi páncreas. Pensé que estaba mirando vesícula biliar o lo que sea. Ni siquiera sabía que mi páncreas estaba metido en esto... —

—Cariño. —Su madre la tomó por los hombros, y Esme

se dio cuenta de que estaba algo sobreexcitada. Tomó una respiración profunda. —Sólo quiero saber la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero tener alguna idea de lo que está pasando. Es mi cuerpo, y tengo derecho a saber lo que están buscando ¿No? — Fue un discurso valiente, y no significaba nada. Lo que realmente quería era tranquilidad, una promesa de que el Dr. Banner buscando algo trivial. Que lo peor que podría ocurrir no serían tan malo. No consiguió eso. — Sí, tienes derecho a saberlo. —Su madre dejó escapar un largo suspiro, luego habló despacio. —Esme, el Dr. Banner esta preocupado por el páncreas todo el tiempo. Aparentemente, las cosas que le pueden suceder al páncreas pueden provocar cambios en otros órganos, como el hígado y la vesícula biliar. Cuando el Dr. Bannner sintió esos cambios decidió comprobar las cosas con una ecografía. —

Esme tragó saliva. —Y dijo que la ecografía era extraña. Inusual ¿Cómo de inusual? —

—Esme, todo esto es preliminar... —Su madre vio su cara y suspiró. Ella continuó de mala gana— La ecografía mostró que podría haber algo en el páncreas. Algo que no debería estar allí. Es por eso que el Dr. Bannner quiere que te hagan las demás pruebas, así estará seguro. Pero…—

—Algo que no debería estar ahí? ¿Quieres decir... como un tumor? Al igual que el cáncer...? — Extraño, fue difícil decir esas palabras.

Su madre asintió una vez. —Sí. Como el cáncer. —

* * *

¡**TANG, TANG, TANG**!jajajajaja siempre eh querido hacer esto. **¿SERA QUE ESME TIENE CÁNCER?, ¿ CARLISLE ALGUNAS VEZ SENTIRÁ ATRACCIÓN POR ESME?, ¿PODRÁ CAMBIAR LA RELACIÓN DE AMISTAD ENTRE Ellos? todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo. **

Queridos lectores y lectoras voy a avisarles las fechas de actualización de esta adaptación serán de esta manera: Miércoles y sábados. así que ya saben XD.

***~*Alexandra Cullen Hale*~***


	4. Capitulo 3

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 3

Todo lo que Esme podía pensar era en la chica bonita calva de la tienda de regalos.

Cáncer.

—Pero‐pero pueden hacer algo al respecto, ¿Verdad? — dijo, e incluso a sus propios oídos su voz sonó muy joven. — Quiero decir‐si tuvieran que hacerlo, podrían sacarme el páncreas... —

—Oh, cariño, por supuesto. — La madre de Esme la cogió en sus brazos. — Te prometo que si hay alguna cosa mal haremos todo lo posible para arreglarlo. Iría hasta los extremos de la tierra para que te pusieras bien. Lo sabes. Y en este momento ni siquiera están seguros de que te pase algo malo. El Dr. Banner dijo que era muy raro que los adolescentes tuvieran un tumor en el páncreas. Extremadamente raro. Así que no te preocupes sobre esto hasta que llegue el momento de hacerlo. —

Esme notó como se relajaba, el agujero estaba cubierto de nuevo. Pero en algún lugar cerca del centro todavía sentía frío.

—Tengo que llamar a Carlisle. — Su madre asintió. — Pero que sea rápido. —

Esme mantuvo los dedos cruzados mientras llamaba al apartamento de Carlisle. _Por favor, que esté allí, por favor_, pensaba. Y por una vez, estaba. Respondió lacónicamente, pero en cuanto escuchó su voz, dijo, "¿Qué va mal?"

—Nada ‐ bueno, todo. Tal vez. — Esme se escuchó a sí misma riendo. No era exactamente una risa.

— ¿Qué pasó? — James dijo bruscamente. — ¿Te has peleado con Charles? —

—No. Charles está en la oficina. Y yo me voy al hospital. —

— ¿Por qué? —

—Ellos piensan que podría tener cáncer. —

Fue un gran alivio decirlo, una especie de liberación emocional. Esme se rió de nuevo. Silencio al otro extremo de la línea. — ¿Hola? —

—Estoy aquí. — dijo Carlisle. Luego dijo: "Ahora mismo voy."

—No, no merece la pena. Tengo que irme en un minuto—. Ella esperó a que él dijera que iría a verla al hospital, pero no lo hizo.

—Carlisle, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías averiguar lo que puedas sobre el cáncer de páncreas? Por si acaso. —

—¿Es eso lo que creen que tienes? —

—Ellos no lo saben con certeza. Solo van a hacerme algunas pruebas. Espero que no tengan que utilizar agujas. — Otra carcajada, pero dentro de ella se estaba desmoronando.

Deseó que Carlisle dijera algo reconfortante. — Voy a ver qué puedo encontrar en la Red. —Su voz estaba carente de emociones, casi inexpresiva.

—Entonces dímelo más tarde, seguramente te dejaran llamarme al hospital. —

—Sí—

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mi mamá está esperando. —

—Cuídate. —

Esme colgó, sintiéndose vacía. Su madre estaba en la puerta. —Venga, cielo. Vámonos. —

Carlisle se sentó muy quieto, mirando el teléfono sin verlo.

Ella tenía miedo, y él no podía ayudarla. Nunca había sido un buen conversador. No estaba, pensó lúgubremente, en su naturaleza.

Para poder reconfortarla tenía que tener una visión confortable del mundo. Y Carlisle había visto demasiado del mundo para hacerse ilusiones.

Pero podía hacer frente a los hechos en frío. Apartando un montón de cosas desordenadas, se centró en su computadora y navegó por Internet.

A los pocos minutos él estaba utilizando Google para buscar el Centro Nacional del Instituto del Cancer. El primer resultado que obtuvo era "El cáncer de páncreas ‐paciente". Él lo leyó. Cosas sobre lo que el páncreas hacía, estados de la enfermedad, tratamientos. Nada demasiado horrible.

Después entró en un archivo sobre el páncreas hecho para médicos. La primera línea que leyó le paralizó.

El cáncer de páncreas exocrino es raramente curable.

Sus ojos escanearon el resto del documento. Tasa de supervivencia… metástasis… pobre respuesta ante la quimioterapia, radiación y cirugía… dolor… Dolor. Esme era valiente, pero enfrentarse constantemente al dolor aplastaría a cualquiera. Especialmente cuando las perspectivas para el futuro eran tan sombrías.

Miró el principio del artículo de nuevo. Tasa de supervivencia de menos del tres por ciento. Si se había propagado, menos del uno por ciento.

Debía haber más información. Carlisle buscó de nuevo y llegó hasta artículos de varios periódicos y revistas médicas. Eran todavía peores.

La inmensa mayoría de los pacientes mueren dicen los expertos... El cáncer de páncreas suele ser inoperable, rápido, y doloroso... La supervivencia si el cáncer se ha extendido pueden ser de tres semanas hasta de tres meses...

De tres semanas a tres meses.

Carlisle miraba la pantalla de la computadora. El pecho y su garganta le dolían, su visión era borrosa. Intentó controlarse, diciéndose a él mismo que todavía no estaban seguros de nada. Esme estaba haciéndose unas pruebas, eso no significaba que tuviera cáncer.

Pero las palabras sonaron huecas en su mente. Sabía hace tiempo que algo iba mal con Esme. Algo dentro de ella. Tenía la sensación de que los ritmos de su cuerpo estaban fuera de lugar; podía notar que dormía mal. Y el dolor ‐ siempre sabía cuando el dolor estaba allí. Pero él no se había dado cuenta de lo grave que era.

Esme lo sabe también, pensó. En el fondo, ella sabía que algo muy malo le estaba pasando, o no le hubiera pedido que buscara información. Pero qué espera que yo haga, ¿que vaya le diga que va a morirse en unos pocos meses?

¿Y se supone que voy a estar a su lado para ver como se muere?

Despegó sus labios de los dientes ligeramente. No una sonrisa, más bien una mueca salvaje. Él había visto mucho la muerte a lo largo de sus diecisiete años. Él sabía las etapas de la muerte, conocía la diferencia entre el momento en que dejaba de respirar y el momento en que el cerebro se detenía, conocía la inconfundible palidez de un cuerpo. La forma en que los globos oculares se movían hasta unos cinco minutos después. Pero ese era un detalle que la mayoría de la gente no conocía. Cinco minutos después de su muerte, sus ojos serían vidriosos y grises. Y, a continuación, su cuerpo comenzaría a encogerse. Realmente encogían.

Esme era tan pequeña ya.

Siempre había tenido miedo de lastimarla. Ella parecía tan frágil, y odiaría herirla si no era cuidadoso. Esa era una de las razones por las que mantenía una cierta distancia entre ellos.

Una de las razones. No la principal.

La otra era algo que él no podía poner en palabras, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Le llevaría hasta los límites de las prohibiciones. Hacer frente a las normas que le habían inculcado desde su nacimiento.

Ninguna de las personas la noche puede enamorarse de un humano. La pena por violar esta ley era la muerte.

No importaba. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. A dónde ir.

Fría y precisamente, Carlisle se desconectó. Se puso de pie, cogió sus gafas de sol, las puso en su lugar. Salió a la luz del sol implacable de junio, cerrando la puerta del apartamento tras él.

Esme miró a su alrededor descontenta con la habitación del hospital. No había nada terrible sobre ella, salvo que era demasiado frío, pero... se trataba de un hospital. La verdad que estaba oculta bajo las cortinas rosas y azules, la televisión, y el menú de la cena decorado con dibujos animados. Era un lugar al que no venías a no ser que estuvieras muy enferma.

"_Oh, vamos, se dijo a ella misma. Alégrate un poco. ¿Qué ha pasado con el pensamiento positivo de Esme? ¿Dónde está cuando lo necesitas? ¿Dónde está Esme‐ins? "_

Dios, incluso hago juegos con mi nombre, pensaba.

Pero se encontró sonriendo débilmente, con humor negro. Y las enfermeras eran simpáticas, la cama estaba muy bien. Tenía un control remoto y se podía doblar de formas inimaginables.

Su madre llegó mientras jugaba con él.

—He hablado con Charles, vendrá más tarde. Mientras tanto, creo que será mejor cambiarte para que estés lista para las pruebas. —

Esme miró la bata de hospital azul y blanca, a rayas, y sintió un espasmo doloroso que pareció ir de su estómago a su espalda. Y algo en la parte más profunda de su ser dijo, por favor, ahora no. Nunca estaré lista.

Carlisle aparcó su Integra en una plaza de aparcamiento en la calle cerca de Ferrys Stoneham. No era un buen lugar en la ciudad. Los turistas que visitan Los Ángeles evitan ir a este lugar.

El edificio estaba decrépito. Faltaban muchas piedras, con cartón tapando los cristales rotos. Cubiertos de grafitis sobre la pintura descascarada de las paredes del bloque.

Incluso la niebla parecía más espesa aquí. El aire parecía amarillo. Como si fuera venenoso, oscurecía el día más brillante y todo tenía un aspecto irreal y siniestro.

Carlisle caminó hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Ahí, entre las entradas de mercancías de las tiendas había una puerta sin marcar por los grafitis. La señal que había encima no tenía palabras. Sólo era una foto de una flor negra.

Un iris negro.

Carlisle llamó. Se abrió la puerta unas dos pulgadas, y un chico flaco con una camiseta arrugada se asomó.

— ¡Soy yo, Ulf!— dijo Carlisle, resistiendo a la tentación de patear la puerta. _"hombre‐lobo",_ pensó. "_¿Por qué tienen que ser tan territoriales?"_

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que Carlisle pudiera entrar. El tipo esquelético le miró sospechosamente antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

— ¿Porqué no te vas a marcar una boca de incendios o algo? —Sugirió Carlisle sobre su hombro.

El lugar parecía como una pequeña cafetería. Una habitación oscura con unas mesas redondas por todas partes, rodeadas por sillas de madera. Había unas cuantas personas dispersas sentadas, todas ellas parecían adolescentes. Dos tipos estaban jugando al billar en la parte trasera.

Carlisle se acercó a una de las mesas redondas en donde una chica estaba sentada. Se quitó las gafas de sol y se sentó.

—Hola, Gina. —

La chica levantó la vista. Tenía pelo negro y ojos azules. Sesgados y misteriosos ojos que parecían estar perfilados con rímel – al estilo egipcio.

Parecía una bruja, cosa que no era una coincidencia.

—Carlisle, te he echado de menos—. SU voz era suave y ronca.

— ¿Cómo te va últimamente? — Puso sus manos sobre una vela que había en la mesa y realizó un gesto como si acabara de liberar un pájaro. Mientras sus manos se apartaron, la vela prendió fuego.

—Tan hermoso como siempre. — Dijo ella, sonriéndole ante la luz dorada.

—Lo mismo digo. Pero la verdad es que he venido por negocios. —

Levantó una ceja. — ¿No es lo que haces siempre? —

—Esto es distinto. Quiero pedirte… una opinión profesional sobre algo. —

Extendió sus finas manos, con las uñas plateadas brillando bajo la luz de la vela. En su dedo índice había un anillo negro con una dalia negra. —Mis poderes están a tu disposición. ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras maldecir? O quizás quieres atraer la suerte o prosperidad. Se que no necesitas un conjuro de amor. —

—Quiero un conjuro… para curar una enfermedad. No se si tiene que ser específico de la enfermedad, o si algo más general podría funcionar. Un conjuro de salud… —

—Carlisle—.Dijo débilmente y puso una mano sobre la suya, acariciándola. —¿Realmente necesitas ayuda, verdad? Nunca te he visto así. —

Era cierto, estaba casi fuera de control. Lo trataba de controlar, tratar de seguir siendo perfecto.

—¿De qué enfermedad estamos hablando? — Preguntó Gina cuando él no dijo nada más.

—Cáncer. —

Gina inclinó la cabeza y se rió. —¿ME estás diciendo que los de tu especie pueden tener cáncer? No me lo creo. Come y respira todo lo que quieras, pero no trates de convencerme de que puedes tener enfermedades de humanos. —

Esta era la parte difícil. Carlisle dijo suavemente —La persona que está enferma no es de mi especie. Ni de la tuya. Es humana. —

La sonrisa de Gina desapareció. Su voz ya no era ronca ni suave cuando dijo —¿Una de fuera? ¿_Vermin_? ¿Estás loco, Carlisle? —

—No sabe nada de mí ni del Mundo de la Noche. No quiero romper ninguna ley. Solo quiero que se recupere. —

Los ojos azules buscaban su rostro. — ¿Estás seguro de que no has roto ya las leyes? —Carlisle la miró decidido a no entender eso, agregó en voz baja— ¿Estás seguro de que no estás enamorado de ella? —

Carlisle se obligó a mirarla. Habló suave y peligrosamente. —No digas eso a menos que desees una lucha. —

Gina apartó la mirada. Ella jugueteó con su anillo. La llama de la vela se redujo y murió.

— Carlisle te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, — ella dijo sin mirarle —Yo no quiero meterme en problemas. Te creo cuando dices que no has roto ninguna ley ‐ pero creo que será mejor que nos olvidemos de esta conversación. Simplemente vete y fingiré que esto nunca ha pasado. —

—¿Y el hechizo? —

—No hay tal cosa. Y si existiera, no podría ayudarte. Sólo vete. —

Carlisle se fue.

Había otra posibilidad. Condujo hasta Brentwood, a una zona que eran tan diferente de la anterior como un diamante lo es del carbón. Estacionó en un aparcamiento cubierto. Buganvillas rojos y moradas trepaban por las paredes hasta el techo. Caminando a través de un arco del patio, llegó a una oficina con letras de oro en la puerta. Dr. James R. Cullen, Su padre era psicólogo. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el tirador, la puerta se abrió y una mujer salió. Ella era como la mayor parte de los clientes de su padre, de cuarenta y algo, evidentemente rica, vestía un traje de diseño y sandalias de tacón alto. Ella parecía un poco aturdida y adormilada, y había dos pequeñas heridas punzantes en el cuello que se curaban rápidamente.

Carlisle entró en la oficina. Había una sala de espera, pero sin recepcionista. Se podía escuchar algo de Mozart que venía del interior de la oficina. James golpeó la puerta.

—¿Papá? —

Se abrió la puerta para revelar a un apuesto hombre con cabello negro. Él vestía un traje gris hecho a medida y una camisa con los puños franceses. Tenía un aura de poder.

Pero no de calor. Él dijo, — ¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? — era la misma voz que utiliza para sus clientes: reflexiva, deliberada y clara.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —

Su padre miró su Rolex. — De hecho, mi próximo paciente no llegará aquí hasta dentro de media hora. —

—Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo. —

Su padre lo miró profundamente y, a continuación, señaló con un gesto una silla. Carlisle se sentó en ella, pero en el borde.

—¿Qué pasa? —

Carlisle buscó las palabras adecuadas. Todo dependía de si podría hacérselo comprender a su padre. Pero ¿cuáles Eran las palabras adecuadas? Al final decidió ir al grano.

—Es sobre Esme. Lleva enferma un tiempo, y ahora creen que tiene cáncer. — El Dr. Cullen le miró sorprendido. —Siento escuchar eso. — Pero no había tristeza en su voz.

—Y es un mal cáncer. Es increíblemente doloroso y casi incurable. —

—Eso es una lástima. —Una vez más no hubo nada excepto sorpresa voz de su padre. Y de repente Carlisle supo de dónde venía. No era una sorpresa que Esme estuviera enferma; era una sorpresa que Carlisle hubiera hecho el viaje para contárselo.

—papá, si tiene cáncer, está muriendo. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti? —

EL estiró sus dedos y miró la larga mesa. Habló lentamente y tranquilo. — Carlisle, hemos pasado por esto antes. Sabes que tu madre y yo nos preocupamos de que pases demasiado tiempo con Esme. De que te… sientas demasiado cercano a ella. —

Carlisle sintió una oleada de furia. — ¿Igual que me pasó con Emma? —

Su padre no parpadeó. — Algo así. —

Carlisle intentó alejar las imágenes que se formaban en su mente. No podía pensar ahora en Emma; necesitaba estar tranquilo. Solo había una forma de convencer a su padre.

—Papá, lo que trato de decir es que he conocido desde siempre a Esme. Es útil para mí. —

—¿Cómo? No de la forma obvia. Nunca te has alimentado de ella, ¿Verdad? —

Carlisle tragó saliva, sintiéndose enfermo. ¿Alimentarse de Esme? ¿Usarla de esa manera? Solo el simple pensamiento le ponía enfermo.

— Papá, es mi amiga. — Dijo, abandonando cualquier objetivo. — No puedo ver como sufre así. No puedo. Tengo que hacer algo—.

La cara de su padre se aclaró. —Ya veo. —

Carlisle se sintió mareado y aliviado. — ¿Lo comprendes? —

—Carlisle, hay veces que uno no puede evitar… sentir compasión por los humanos. En general, no te animaría… pero la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo. Sientes pena por ella. Si quieres que su sufrimiento termine antes, entonces sí, lo comprendo. —

El alivio desapareció de Carlisle. Miró a su padre durante unos segundos y luego dijo suavemente. — ¿Qué la mate por piedad? Pensé que los Ancianos habían prohibido eso. —

—Solo sé razonablemente discreto sobre ello. Mientras parezca natural, todos miraremos hacia otro lado. No habrá motivos para llamar a los Ancianos. —

Había un sabor metálico en la boca de James. Se levantó y rió brevemente. — Gracias, papá. Me has ayudado mucho. —

Su padre no pareció entender el sarcasmo. — Me alegro, Carlisle. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te van las cosas en el apartamento? —

—Bien. — Dijo Carlisle vacíamente.

—¿Y en la escuela? —

—La escuela ha terminado, papá. —Dijo Carlisle, y se fue.

En el patio se inclinó sobre una pared de adobe y miró al agua que salpicaba en al fuente.

Ya no tenía más ideas. No tenía esperanza. Las leyes del Mundo de la Noche así lo decían.

Si Esme tenía esa enfermedad, moriría de ella.

* * *

¡que mal!, hola se que prometí actualizar pero con lo de la escuela no pude, pero saben algo ¡ya termine las clases!; así que crucen sus deditos esos hermosos que tienen y esperen el próximo capitulo el domingo.

***~*Alexandra Cullen Hale*~***


	5. Capitulo 4

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 4

Esme estaba mirando sin ganas la bandeja de comida con trozos de pollo frito y patatas cuando el Dr. Banner entró.

Las pruebas habían terminado. El CAT había estado bien, algo claustrofóbico, pero la ERCP había sido horrible. Esme todavía podía sentir el tubo en su garganta cada vez que tragaba saliva.

—Te vas a dejar toda esta maravillosa comida de hospital. — Dijo el Dr. Banner. Esme consiguió sonreír para él.

Siguió hablando de cosas varias. No dijo nada sobre los resultados de las pruebas, y Esme no sabía cuando iban a hablar del tema. Pero tenía sospechas sobre el Dr. Banner. Había algo en él, en la amable forma en que ponía su pie bajo la cama o en las sombras bajo sus ojos…

Cuando casualmente sugirió que quizás la madre de Esme quisiera "ir a dar una vuelta por el pasillo" los miedos de Esme se hicieron realidad.

Va a decírselo. Tiene los resultados, pero no quiere que yo los sepa.

Su plan tomó forma en ese mismo momento. Bostezó y dijo —Adelante, mamá. Estoy algo cansada. — Y después se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

En cuanto salieron, se salió de la cama. Miró como se iban por el pasillo hacia otra puerta. Entonces, con las zapatillas, les siguió sigilosamente.

Fue retenida varios minutos por las enfermeras. — Solo estoy estirando mis piernas. — Le dijo a una enfermera que la miró sospechosamente, y fingió seguir andando al azar. Cuando la enfermera cogió un archivo y se fue a una de las habitaciones Esme se apresuró a ir hacia otro pasillo.

La habitación que había al final era la sala de espera – la había visto antes. Tenía una televisión y un set de cocina completo para que los familiares estuvieran más cómodos. La puerta era muy fina y Esme se acercó con cuidado. Podía escuchar la voz del Dr. Banner, pero no podía entender lo que decía.

Con cuidado, Esme se acercó más. Consiguió mirar dentro de la habitación.

Vio que no había necesidad de ser tan cuidadosa. Todo el mundo en la habitación estaba ocupado.

El Dr. Banner estaba sentado en uno de los sillones. A su lado había una mujer afroamericana con unas gafas colgando de su cuello. Llevaba una bata blanca de médico.

Al otro lado estaba el padrastro de Esme, Charles. Su pelo negro y perfecto estaba ligeramente agitado, su mandíbula tensa. Tenía las manos alrededor de su madre. El Dr. Banner les estaba hablando a ambos, con su mano sobre el hombro de su madre.

Y la madre de Esme estaba llorando.

Esme se alejó de la puerta.

Oh, dios mio. Lo tengo.

Nunca había visto antes llorar a su madre. No cuando su abuela murió, no durante el divorcio con su padre. Su madre afrontaba bien las cosas; era la persona más dura que Esme había conocido nunca.

Pero ahora…

Lo tengo. Definitivamente lo tengo.

Aun así, quizás no era tan malo. Su madre estaba asustada, vale, eso era normal. Pero eso no quería decir que se fuera a morir o algo así. Esme tenía la medicina moderna de su lado.

Se decía a sí misma eso mientras se alejaba de la sala de espera.

No lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido. Antes de que pudiera escuchar nada, escuchó la voz de su madre, con angustia.

—Mi niña. Oh, mi pequeña. —

Esme se congeló.

Y entonces Charles, alto y furioso. — ¿Me está diciendo que no puede hacer nada? —

Esme no podía sentir su propia respiración. En contra de su voluntad, se fue hacia la puerta.

—La Dra. Collins es una oncóloga, una experta en este tipo de cáncer. Se lo puede explicar mejor que yo. —Estaba diciendo el Dr. Banner.

Entonces escuchó una nueva voz – la del otro médico. Al principio Esme solo podía escuchar frases sueltas que no parecían querer decir nada: adenocarcinoma, oclusión venosa, estado tres. Jerga médica. Después la Dra. Collins dijo —Para simplificarlo, el problema es que el tumor se ha extendido. Por el hígado y los nódulos linfáticos hasta el páncreas. Eso quiere decir que no podemos operar…—

Charles dijo— Pero la quimioterapia…—

—Quizás probemos con una combinación de radiación y quimioterapia, con algo llamado 5‐fluoruracil. A lo mejor le dan unas semanas más de vida. En este estado, buscamos formas de disminuir el dolor, y de mejorar lo que le queda de vida. ¿Lo comprenden? —

Esme podía escuchar los gemidos de su madre, pero no podía verla moverse. Se sentía como si estuviera escuchando un programa de radio. Como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

El Dr. Banner dijo —Hay algunas experimentaciones en el sur de California. Experimentan con inmunoterapia y cirugía criogénica. Pero estamos hablando de medidas paliativas más que de una cura…—

—¡Maldición! — La voz de Charles era explosiva. — ¡Estamos hablando de una niña pequeña! Como ha llegado… hasta el estado tres… ¿Sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Esta niña estaba bailando hasta hace dos días. —

—Sr. Evenson, lo siento. — Dijo La Dra. Collins lo más suavemente que pudo, tanto que Esme casi no la escuchó. —Este tipo de cáncer se llama enfermedad silenciosa, porque hay muy pocos síntomas y cuando los hay ya está muy avanzado. Por eso la tasa de supervivencia es tan baja. Tengo que decirles que Esme es el segundo caso que veo de este tipo de tumor. El Dr. Banner hizo un diagnostico muy rápido cuando decidió enviarla a que le hicieran pruebas. —

—Debería haberlo sabido. —Dijo la madre de Esme con una dura voz. —Debería haberla obligado a venir antes. Debería… debería…—

Hubo un gran golpe. Esme miró por la puerta, olvidando tener cuidado. Su madre estaba golpeando la mesa una y otra vez. Charles estaba tratando de detenerla.

Esmeretrocedió.

"_Oh, Dios. Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo ver esto. No puedo mirar esto. "_

Se giró y se fue andando por el pasillo. Sus piernas se movieron. Igual que siempre. Increíble que todavía funcionaran.

Y todo a su alrededor era como siempre. Las enfermeras todavía estaban poniendo las decoraciones para el 4 de julio. Su maleta todavía estaba bajo la ventana de su habitación. El suelo de madera todavía era sólido bajo sus pies.

Todo era igual ‐ ¿pero cómo podía serlo? ¿Cómo las paredes podían seguir de pie? ¿Cómo podía seguir sonando la televisión en la habitación de al lado?

"_Voy a morir",_ pensó Esme.

Extrañamente, no tenía miedo. Lo que sentía era sorpresa. Y la sorpresa seguía invadiéndola, una y otra vez, con cada pensamiento siendo interrumpido por esas tres palabras.

"_Es mi culpa porque (Voy a morir) no fui al médico antes. "_

_Cliff dijo maldición por mi (voy a morir). No sabía que le gustaba tanto como para jurar por mí. "_

Su mente iba rápidamente.

"_Algo dentro de mí, pensó. Voy a morir porque hay algo dentro de mí, igual que el alíen de la película. Está dentro de mí ahora. Ahora mismo. "_

Se puso las dos manos sobre su estómago, y después se levantó la camiseta para mirar su abdomen. La piel era suave. No sentía dolor alguno.

"_Pero está ahí dentro y voy a morir por su culpa. Morir pronto. ¿Me pregunto cómo de pronto? No les escuché hablar de eso". _

"_Necesito a Carlisle. "_

Esme buscó su teléfono móvil con el sentimiento de que su mano estaba libre de su cuerpo. Marcó el número, pensando, Por favor, que responda.

Pero esta vez no funcionó. El teléfono sonó y sonó. Saltó el contestador, Esme dijo "Llámame, estoy en el hospital." Cuando colgó miró la bolsa de plástico que había al lado de su cama.

"_Vendrá más tarde, pensó. Y entonces me llamará. Solo tengo que aguantar hasta entonces_. "

Esme no estaba segura de por qué pensaba eso, pero de pronto esa era su meta. Aguantar hasta que pudiera ver a Carlisle. No necesitaba pensar en nada más hasta entonces; solo tenía que sobrevivir. Una vez hablara con Carlisle, podría pensar en lo que debía sentir, en lo que debía hacer ahora.

Hubo una llamada en su puerta. Sorprendida, Esme miró para encontrar a su madre y a Charles. Por un momento solo pudo mirar sus caras, lo que le hizo pensar que parecían caras flotando en medio del aire.

Su madre tenía los ojos rojos y cansados. Charles estaba pálido, como una hoja de papel, y su mandíbula estaba muy tensa.

"_Oh, Dios mío. ¿Me lo van a decir? No pueden; no me pueden obligar a escucharlo. "_

Pero su madre dijo —Cariño, algunos amigos tuyos han venido a verte. Phil les llamó esta tarde para decirles que estabas en el hospital, y acaban de llegar. —

"_Carlisle",_ pensó Esme, algo se agitó en su pecho. Pero Carlisle no formaba parte del grupo que había venido a verla. Eran casi todo chicas de clase.

"_No importa. Llamará más tarde. No tengo que pensar en eso ahora. "_

De hecho, era imposible pensar en algo con tantos visitantes en la habitación. Y eso era bueno. Era increíble que Esme pudiera estar ahí sentada y hablar con ellos cuando parte de ella estaba más lejos que Neptuno, pero hablaba y eso la mantuvo ocupada.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que le pasaba algo serio. Ni siquiera Phil, que estaba su hermano, amable y considerado. Hablaron sobre cosas normales, sobre fiestas, patinaje, música y libros. Cosas de la antigua vida de Esme, que de pronto parecía haber pasado hace cientos de años.

Charles habló también, más amable de lo que nunca había sido con ella.

Pero finalmente los visitantes se fueron, y la madre de Esme se quedó. La tocaba frecuentemente, con unas manos que temblaban ligeramente. Si no lo sabía, lo sabría, pensó Esme. No estaba actuando para nada como su madre.

—Creo que me quedaré esta noche. — Dijo su madre. Sin conseguir alejar el tono de angustia de su voz. —la enfermera ha dicho que puedo dormir en el sillón de la ventana; es para los parientes. Estoy tratando de decidir si debo regresar a casa para buscar algo o no. —

—Sí, vete. —Dijo Esme. No había nada más que pudiera decir para seguir fingiendo que no lo sabía. Además, su madre necesitaba algún tiempo para estar sola, alejada de todo esto.

Justo cuando su madre se fue, una enfermera con una camiseta de flores entró para tomarle la presión y la temperatura. Y después Esme estuvo sola.

Era tarde. Todavía podía escuchar una TV, pero estaba lejos. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero el pasillo estaba a oscuras. Parecía haber caído el silencio.

Se sentía muy sola, y el dolor estaba aumentando dentro de ella. Bajo la suave piel de su abdomen, el tumor estaba ocupándola.

Lo peor de todo, era que Carlisle no había llamado. ¿Cómo podía no haber llamado? ¿Acaso no sabía que le necesitaba?

No estaba segura de cuanto podría aguantar sin pensar en ello.

Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir. Quedarse inconsciente. Entonces no podría pensar.

Pero tan pronto como apagó la luz y cerró los ojos, los fantasmas empezaron a rondar a su alrededor. No eran imágenes de chicas lindas calvas; sino de esqueletos. Ataudes. Y lo peor de todo, oscuridad interminable.

"_Si muero, no estaré allí. ¿Dónde estaré? ¿O no estaré sin más? "_

Era lo más aterrador que jamás se había imaginado. No estar.

Y ahora estaba definitivamente pensando, no podía evitarlo. Había perdido el control. Un miedo galopante la atravesó, le hizo estremecerse bajo las sábanas. Voy a morir. Voy a morir. Voy a morir.

—Esme. —

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Por un segundo no pudo identificar la silueta en la oscura habitación. Tenía la idea salvaje de que la muerte iría a por ella.

Entonces dijo, —¿Carlisle? —

—No sabía si estabas dormida. —

Esme trató de alcanzar el interruptor de la luz. —No, déjala apagada. Tuve que pasar a gatas por el puesto de enfermeras. No quiero que me echen si me ven aquí. —

Esme tragó saliva, sus manos aferradas a la sábana. —Me alegro de que hayas venido. — Dijo —Pensé que no ibas a venir. — Lo que realmente quería hacer era tirarse en sus brazos y llorar.

Pero no lo hizo. No era que nunca hubiera hecho algo así; había algo en él que le impedía hacerlo. Algo que no podía describir, pero que le hacía sentir… miedo.

¿Quizás era la forma en que estaba de pie? ¿El hecho de que no podía ver su cara? Todo lo que sabía era que James de pronto parecía un extraño.

Se giró lentamente y cerró la puerta. Oscuridad. Ahora la poca luz entraba por la ventana. Esme se sintió aislada del resto del hospital, del resto del mundo.

Y eso hubiera sido bueno, estar a solas con Carlisle, protegidos del resto del mundo. Si no tuviera ese horrible sentimiento de no conocerle.

—Sabes los resultados de las pruebas. —Dijo suavemente. No era una pregunta.

—Mi madre no sabe que lo sé. —Dijo Esme. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando de ello, de forma coherente, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era gritar? —Escuché como los médicos se lo dijeron… Carlisle, lo tengo. Y… es malo; es un tipo malo de cáncer. Dijeron

que se ha extendido. Dicen que voy a….— No pudo decir la última palabra, aunque le llenaba la mente.

—Vas a morir. — Dijo Carlisle. Todavía parecía tranquilo y centrado. Relajado.

—Leí sobre ello. —Continuó Carlisle, andando hacia la ventana y mirando hacia afuera. — Sé lo malo que es. Los artículos decían que era muy doloroso. Mucho. —

—James. —Esme gimió.

—Algunas veces tienen que hacer cirugía para tratar de detener el dolor. Pero hagan lo que hagan, no te salvará. Te pueden llenar de productos químicos y darte radiación, pero morirás. Probablemente antes del verano. —

—Carlisle… —

—Este será tu último verano. —

—¡James por Dios! —Fue casi un grito. Esme estaba tratando de no gemir, sujetándose a las sábanas. —¿Porqué me estás haciendo esto? —

Se giró y en un movimiento la cogió de la muñeca, sus dedos cerrándose sobre el brazalete del hospital. —Quiero que comprendas que ellos no pueden ayudarte. —Dijo, intensamente. —¿Comprendes eso? —

—Sí, lo entiendo. —Dijo Esme. Podía escuchar la ira en su propia voz—.¿Para eso has venido? ¿Quieres matarme? —

Sus dedos se tensaron dolorosamente. —¡No! Quiero salvarte. —

Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro y lo repitió más lentamente. —Quiero salvarte, Esme. —

Esme pasó unos minutos tratando de respirar. Era complicado hacerlo entre gemidos. —Bueno, no puedes. — Dijo al fin. —Nadie puede. —

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. —Lentamente soltó su muñeca y se acercó a la cama. —Esme, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Algo sobre mí. —

—Carlisle…— Esme podía respirar ahora, pero no sabía qué decir. Por lo que podía ver, Carlisle se había vuelto loco. De alguna forma, si todo no hubiera sido tan horrible, quizás se hubiera sentido halagada. Pero Carlisle había perdido el sentido común. Estaba tan apenado que quería llevar la situación hasta el límite.

—Realmente te importo. —Dijo suavemente, con una risa que fue más un sollozo. Puso una mano sobre la de él.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Su mano se giró para sujetar la de ella; entonces se apartó. — No te haces una idea. —Dijo con una voz controlada.

Mirando por la ventana añadió —Crees que sabes todo sobre mí, pero no es así. Hay algo muy importante que no sabes. —

Para aquel entonces Esme se sentía mareada. No podía comprender por qué Carlisle seguía diciendo eso, cuando ella era la que estaba a punto de morir. Pero trató de buscar algo de amabilidad para decir —Puedes contarme todo. Lo sabes. —

—Pero esto es algo que no creerás. Sin mencionar que va contra las leyes. —

—¿Las leyes? —

—Las leyes. Son diferentes a las tuyas. Las leyes humanas no significan mucho para nosotros, pero las nuestras son irrompibles. —

—Carlisle. — Esme dijo, aterrada. Realmente estaba enloqueciendo.

—No sé cómo decirlo. Siento que estoy en una película de terror barata. —Se encogió de hombros, y dijo sin girarse —Sé cómo suena esto, pero… Esme, soy un vampiro. —

Esme se sentó en la cama un momento. Después cogió la bandeja de comida de la cama. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre unos recipientes de plástico y le tiró el set completo encima.

—¡Bastardo! — Gritó, y trató de buscar algo más para tirarle.

* * *

hola, hola mis bell s lectores; no pude actualizar ayer ya que mi querido hermano paso todo el día en la compu y no había fuerza sobrenatural que lo sacara y bueno ya vimos como reacciono Esme ante la confesión de Carlisle y ustedes que piensan ¿hubieran reaccionado igual o peor que Esme? espero sus respuestas y nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo el viernes. ¡eso espero!

**~*~*~Alexandra Cullen Hale~*~*~**


	6. Capitulo 5

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 5

Carlisle lo evitó mientras Esme le tiraba un libro encima.

—Esme…

—¡Imbécil! ¡Serpiente! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Eres un inmaduro, un maleducado, un….

—¡Shhh! Te van a oír.

—¡Que me oigan! Aquí estoy, y acabo de descubrir que voy a morir y todo lo que piensas es en gastarme una broma. Una estúpida y boba broma. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Crees que es divertido? —Se quedó sin aliento para seguir. Carlisle, qué había estado haciendo gestos con las manos, se rindió y miró hacia la puerta.

—Aquí viene la enfermera. — Dijo.

—Bien, le voy a pedir que te eche ahora mismo. —Dijo Esme. Su furia colapsó, dejándola llorando. Nunca se había sentido tan dolida y traicionada. —Te odio, lo sabes. — Dijo ella.

La puerta se abrió. Era la enfermera con la camiseta de flores. — ¿Pasa algo? — dijo, encendiendo la luz. Entonces vio a Carlisle. —Veamos, tú no pareces ser de la familia. —Dijo. Estaba sonriendo, pero su voz tenía un tono autoritario.

—No lo es, y quiero que se marche. — Dijo Esme.

La enfermera recogió la almohada de Esme y puso una mano sobre su frente. — Solo los miembros de la familia pueden pasar aquí la noche. — Le dijo a Carlisle.

Esme miró al TV y esperó a que Carlisle se fuera. No lo hizo. Rodeó la cama y se puso junto a la enfermera, quién le miraba atentamente mientras seguía colocando bien las sábanas de Esme. Entonces sus manos se detuvieron.

Esme miró a su lado sorprendida.

La enfermera estaba mirando a Carlisle. Con las manos sobre las sábanas, le miraba como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Y Carlisle le devolvía la mirada. Con la luz encendida, Esme podía ver la cara de Carlisle – y de nuevo tuvo el sentimiento de que no le conocía. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, como si estuviera haciendo algo que requiriera algún esfuerzo. Su

mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos – eran del color de la plata. De la verdadera plata, brillando bajo la luz.

Por alguna razón, Esme pensó en una pantera afamada.

—Ve que no pasa nada malo aquí. —Le dijo Carlisle a la enfermera, como si estuviera continuando una conversación.

La enfermera parpadeó una vez, después miro la habitación como si acabara de salir de un trance. —No, no. Todo está bien. —Dijo ella. —Llámame si…—Se vio distraída de nuevo y murmuró —Si, uhm, necesitas algo.

Se fue andando. Esme la miró, olvidándose de cómo respirar. Entonces, lentamente, moviendo sus ojos, miró a Carlisle.

—Sé que es un cliché. —Dijo Carlisle. —Un uso excesivo de poder. Pero realiza el trabajo.

—Lo arreglaste con ella. —Dijo Esme susurrando.

—No.

—Entonces es algún tipo de truco psíquico. El Increíble Lo que sea.

—No. —Dijo Carlisle, y se sentó en la silla naranja de plástico.

—Entonces me estoy volviendo loca. — Por primera vez en todo el día, Esme no estaba pensando en su enfermedad. No podía pensar en nada; su mente era un caos, confusión. Sentía como si estuviera en la casa de Dorothy en medio del tornado.

—No estás loca. Probablemente hice esto mal; dije que no sabía cómo explicártelo. Mira, sé que es difícil de creer. Mi gente lo hace así; hacen todo lo que pueden para que los humanos no nos crean. Sus vidas dependen de ello.

—Carlisle, lo siento. Es que…— Esme notó que sus manos estaban temblando. Cerró los ojos. —Quizás deberías…

—Esme, mírame. Te digo la verdad. Lo juro. — La miró a la cara un momento, después dejó escapar un suspiro. —Muy bien. No quería llegar hasta aquí, pero…

Se levantó, acercándose a Esme. Ella trató de no alejarse, pero podía sentir como sus ojos se ampliaban.

—Ahora, mira. — Dijo y sus labios dejaron ver su boca.

Un simple gesto – pero el efecto fue devastador. Transformación. En ese instante cambió, dejó de ser el pálido Carlisle de antes para ser algo que Esme no había visto nunca. Una especie diferente de humano.

Sus ojos brillaban plateados y su entera cara parecía la de un predador. Pero Esme casi no notó eso; estaba mirando sus dientes.

No dientes. Colmillos. Tenía caninos, igual que los de un gato. Alargados y curvos, terminados en punta.

No eran los típicos colmillos falsos de broma. Parecían fuertes y afilados y muy reales.

Esme gritó.

Carlisle puso una mano sobre su boca. —No queremos que la enfermera regrese.

Cuando levantó la mano, Esme dijo. —Oh dios mío, oh dios mío…

—Todas esas veces que dijiste que podía leer tu mente. — Dijo Carlisle. —¿Te acuerdas? Y las veces que escuchaba cosas que tú no, o que me movía más rápido de la cuenta.

—Oh dios mío.

—Es cierto, Esme. — Levantó la silla naranja y dobló una de las patas de metal. Lo hizo fácilmente, con gracia. —Somos más fuertes que los humanos— Dijo. Desdobló la pata de nuevo y dejó la silla en e suelo. —Vemos mejor en la oscuridad. Estamos hechos para cazar.

Esme finalmente consiguió decir algo. —No me importa lo que puedas hacer. — Dijo rápidamente. —NO puedes ser un vampiro. Te conozco desde que tenías cinco años. Y cada año has envejecido, igual que yo. Explícame eso.

—Todo lo que sabes es incorrecto. — Cuando simplemente le miró, suspiró de nuevo y dijo —Todo lo que crees saber sobre los vampiros, lo has sacado de libros o de la televisión. Todo está escrito por humanos, te lo garantizo. Nadie en el Mundo de la Noche revelaría nuestros secretos.

—El Mundo de la Noche. ¿Dónde está el Mundo de la Noche?

—No es un lugar. Es como una sociedad secreta para vampiros, brujas y hombres‐lobo. La mejor gente. Y te lo explicaré más tarde. — Carlisle dijo secamente. —por ahora, mira, es simple. Soy un vampiro porque mis padres son vampiros. Nací así. Somos los lamia.

Todo lo que Esme podía pensar era en el Sr. y la Sra. Cullen en su enorme casa lujosa y su Mercedes dorado. —¿Tus padres?

—Lamia es solo una palabra antigua para los vampiros, pero para nosotros significa los nacidos así. —Dijo james, ignorándola. —Nacemos y envejecemos como los humanos,

excepto que podemos dejar que hacerlo cuando queramos. Respiramos. Podemos andar bajo la luz del sol. Incluso podemos comer comida normal.

—Tus padres. — Repitió Esme débilmente.

La miró. —Sí. Mis padres. Mira, por qué crees que mi madre es decoradora de interiores. No es porque necesitemos el dinero. Así conoce a mucha gente, y mi padre lo mismo. Solo tiene que estar a solas con una persona, y el humano nunca lo recuerda.

Esme se sintió incómoda. —Entonces, tú, er… ¿Bebes sangre de la gente? — Después de lo que había visto, no podía decirlo sin reírse.

Carlisle se miró los cordones de sus Adidas. —Sí. Sí, claro que lo hago. — Dijo suavemente. Entonces la miró directamente.

Sus ojos eran pura plata.

Esme se inclinó sobre las almohadas de su cama. Quizás era más sencillo creerle porque ya le habían pasado muchas cosas increíbles hoy. La realidad había sido revolucionada, así que, ¿Qué podía importar una cosa más?

"_Voy a morir y mi mejor amigo es un chupasangre_", pensó.

La pelea terminó, y ella no tenía energía. Ella y Carlisle se miraron en silencio.

—Está bien. — Dijo finalmente.

—No te lo digo para quitarme un peso de encima. — Dijo Carlisle, con su voz todavía baja. —Dije que podía salvarte, ¿Recuerdas?

—Vagamente. —Esme parpadeó lentamente, y después dijo —¿Salvarme cómo? —

Su mirada se fijó en el aire. —De la forma en que piensas.

—Calie, ya no puedo pensar.

Gentilmente, sin mirarla, puso una mano en su espinilla, bajo las sábanas. —Te voy a convertir en un vampiro.

Esme puso ambas manos sobre su cara y empezó a llorar.

—Hey. — Soltó su espinilla y la rodeó con un brazo, ayudándola a sentarse. —No hagas esto. Está bien. Es mejor que la alternativa.

—Estás… completamente… loco. — Gimió Esme. Una vez empezaron a salir las lágrimas, fluyeron fácilmente – no podía detenerlas. Le reconfortaba llorar, y ser sujetada por Carlisle. Él era fuerte, digno de confianza y olía bien.

—Dijiste que tenías que nacer siéndolo. — Añadió, entre gemidos.

—No, no lo hice. Dije que yo nací siendo uno. Hay muchos más. Los que han sido convertidos. Habría más, pero hay unas leyes en contra de convertir al primero que pasa por la calle.

—Pero no puedo. Soy lo que soy. Soy yo. No puedo… ser así.

Se apartó cuidadosamente para poder mirarla a la cara. —Entonces vas a morir. No tienes más elección. Estuve investigando – incluso le pregunté a una bruja. No hay nada más en el Mundo de la Noche que pueda ayudarte. Lo que importa es: ¿Quieres vivir o no?

La mente de Esme estaba confusa y de pronto se centró en esa pregunta. Era como una linterna en una habitación oscura.

¿Quería vivir?

"_Oh dios, claro que sí. "_

Hasta entonces había asumido que era su derecho vivir. Ni siquiera se sentía agradecida por ese privilegio. Pero ahora sabía que no había que dar las cosas por sentadas – y también sabía que era algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar.

"_¡Despierta, Esme! Esta es la voz de la razón la que habla. Él dice que puede salvarte la vida "_

—Espera un minuto. Tengo que pensar. — Esme le dijo a Carlisle. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron. Se apartó de él y miró fieramente a las sábanas del hospital.

"_Vale. Vale. Ahora aclara tu mente, chica. "_

"_Sabías que Carlisle tenía un secreto. Nunca te habías imaginado que fuera algo así, ¿Y qué? Sigue siendo Carlisle. Quizás sea un tipo no‐muerto, pero todavía le importas. Y no hay nadie más que te pueda ayudar." _

Se encontró a si misma cogiendo la mano de Carlisle sin mirarle. —¿Cómo es? — Dijo entre dientes.

Tranquilamente dijo —Es diferente. No es algo que recomendaría si hubiera otra elección, pero… Está bien. Estarás enferma mientras cambie tu cuerpo, pero después nunca más estarás enferma. Serás fuerte, rápida e… inmortal.

—¿Viviría para siempre? ¿Pero sería capaz de dejar de envejecer? — Tenía visiones de ella misma con una corona inmortal.

Hizo una mueca. —Esme – dejarías de crecer ahora. Eso es lo que pasa con los que son convertidos. Esencialmente, mueres como mortal. Parecerás muerta e inconsciente por un tiempo. Y después... Te despertarás.

—Ya veo. — _"Algo así como Julieta en la tumba_", pensó Poppy. Y entonces pensó en…"_ O Dios, mamá y Phil. "_

—Hay otra cosa que deberías saber. — Estaba diciendo Carlisle. —Un cierto porcentaje de gente no lo consigue.

—¿No lo consigue?

—Cambiar. La gente con más de veinte años no lo suele conseguir. Nunca se despiertan. Sus cuerpos no se ajustan al cambio y se queman. Los adolescentes suelen conseguirlo, pero no siempre.

Extrañamente, eso era reconfortante. Algo de esperanza era mejor que nada. Para vivir, estaría dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Miró a Carlisle. —¿Cómo lo harías?

—De la forma tradicional. — Dijo con un fantasma de una sonrisa. Y después gravemente —Intercambiaríamos sangre.

"_OH, genial",_ pensó Poppy. "_Y tenía miedo de un simple pinchazo. Ahora voy a ser desangrada por unos colmillos"_. Tragó saliva y parpadeó, mirando hacia la nada.

—Es tu elección, Esme. Tu decides.

Hubo una larga pausa, y entonces dijo —Quiero vivir, Carlie.

Asintió. —Quiere decir que tendrás que irte de aquí. Abandonar a tus padres. No pueden saberlo. —

—Sí, suponía eso. Es como tener una nueva identidad del FBI, ¿Eh?

—Algo más que eso. Vivirás en un nuevo mundo, el Mundo de la Noche. Y es un mundo solitario, lleno de secretos. Pero estarás con vida, en vez de estar enterrada. —Apretó su mano. Y después dijo tranquila y seriamente —¿Quieres empezar ahora?

Todo lo que Esme podía pensar era cerrar y sus ojos y alejarse al igual que lo hacía para las inyecciones. —Estoy lista. — Dijo con los labios entrecerrados.

Carlisle rió de nuevo – esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Entonces dobló los raíles de la cama y se puso a su lado. —Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente esté hipnotizada cuando hago esto. Es raro que estés despierta.

—Sí, bueno, si grito podrás hipnotizarme. —Dijo Esme, sin abrir los ojos.

"_Relájate"_, se dijo a sí misma_. "No importa lo mucho que duela, o lo malo que sea, puedes soportarlo. Tienes que hacerlo. Tu vida depende de esto. "_

Su corazón estaba acelerado, tanto como para hacer que su cuerpo temblara.

—Justo aquí. — Dijo Carlisle, tocando su garganta con sus fríos dedos mientras buscaba su pulso.

Solo hazlo, pensó Esme. Vamos.

Podía sentir el calor de Carlisle mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, cogiéndola por los hombros cuidadosamente. Cada nervio de su piel era consciente de su roce. Entonces sintió su frío aliento en su garganta, y rápidamente, antes de que pudiera recuperarse, una doble punzada.

Esos colmillos, adentrándose en su piel. Haciendo dos pequeñas heridas para poder beber su sangre….

"_Ahora va a doler mucho",_ pensó Esme. No podía alejarse más. Su vida estaba en las manos de un cazador. Era un conejo atrapado ante una serpiente, un ratón bajo las garras de un gato. No se sentía como la mejor amiga de Carlisle, más bien era como un _almuerzo_…

_**-¿Esme, qué estás haciendo? No luches. Duele cuando te resistes-. **_

Carlisle estaba hablando con ella – pero la cálida boca sobre su cuello no se había movido. La voz estaba en su cabeza.

No me resisto, pensó Esme. Estoy lista para el dolor, eso es todo.

Le quemaba donde estaban los dientes. Esperó que fuera a peor, pero no lo hizo. Cambió.

Oh, pensó Esme.

El sentimiento actual era placentero. Una sensación de relax, de dejarse llevar.

Y cercanía. Ella y Carlisle se iban acercando más y más, como dos gotas de agua que se mueven hasta juntarse.

Podía sentir la mente de Carlisle. Sus pensamientos – y sus sentimientos. Sus emociones la recorrían, la atravesaban.

Ternura… preocupación…cariño. Furia por la enfermedad que la amenazaba. A pesar de que no había otra forma de ayudarla. Y esperando – esperando a compartirlo con ella – a hacerla feliz.

Sí, pensó Esme.

Una ola de dulzura la mareó. Notó que estaba sujetando la mano de Carlisle, sus dedos entrelazados.

Carlisle, pensó con alegría. Comunicarse con él era como una caricia.

Esme. Podía sentir su propia sorpresa y placer.

Y el placer somnoliento que estaba creando. Haciendo que Esme temblara con intensidad.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Pensó Esme. Tener miedo d esto. No es terrible. Es… correcto.

Nunca se había sentido tan cercana a nadie. Era como si fueran uno solo, juntos, no predador y presa; pero pareja de baile. Esme‐y‐Carlisle.

Podía tocar su alma.

Extrañamente, él tenia miedo de eso. Podía sentirlo. Esme, no – hay tantas cosas oscuras – no quiero que veas….

Oscuras, sí, pensó Esme. Pero no oscuras y terribles. Solamente soledad absoluta. Un sentimiento de no pertenecer a ninguno de los dos mundos. No pertenecer a ninguna parte. Excepto…

De pronto Esme vio una imagen de sí misma. En su mente ella era frágil y agraciada, con un aura esmeralda. Una sílfide – con núcleo de acero.

No soy realmente así, pensó ella. No soy alta ni hermosa como Jacklyn o Michaela….

Las palabras que escuchó como respuesta no parecían dirigidas a ella – tenía el sentimiento de que era algo que Carlisle estaba pensando para sí mismo, o recordando de algún libro olvidado.

_**-No amas a una chica por su belleza. La amas porque canta una canción que solo tú puedes comprender…**__ -_

Con ese pensamiento llegó una ola de protección. Así era lo que Carlisle sentía por ella – al fin lo sabía. Como si hubiera algo precioso y digno de proteger en ella a todo precio…

A todo precio. No importaba lo que le pasara a él. Esme trató de seguir el pensamiento más profundamente en su mente, para ver lo que quería decir. Obtuvo una ligera impresión de normas – no, de leyes…

_**-Esme, es de mala educación buscar en la mente de alguien que no te ha invitado-.**_Las palabras resonaban con desesperación.

Esme se apartó mentalmente. No había querido espiar. Solo quería ayudar…

Lo sé, pensó Carlisle, y con ese pensamiento llegó una ola de calidez y gratitud. Esme se relajó y simplemente disfrutó del sentimiento de ser uno con él.

Ojala esto durara para siempre, pensó – y entonces se detuvo. El calor de su cuello desapareció, y Carlisle se apartó, tenso.

Esme hizo un sonido de protesta y trató de hacerle volver. No le dejó.

—No, hay algo más que tenemos que hacer. — Susurró. Pero no hizo nada más. Simplemente la sujetó, sus labios contra su frente. Esme se sentía tranquila y relajada.

—No me dijiste que sería así. — Dijo ella.

—no lo sabía. — Dijo Carlisle simplemente. —Nunca había sido así. —

Se sentaron juntos en silencio, mientras Carlisle le acariciaba el pelo.

Tan extraño, pensó Esme. Todo es igual – pero todo es distinto. Era como si se hubiera despertado en tierra seca después de haberse estado ahogando en el mar. El terror que había sentido durante todo el día había desaparecido, y por primera vez se sintió a salvo.

Después de un minuto más Carlisle sacudió al cabeza, levantándose.

—¿Qué mas tenernos que hacer? — Esme preguntó.

Como respuesta, Carlisle levantó su muñeca hacia su boca. Hizo un rápido movimiento con su cabeza, como si estuviera desgarrando un trozo de ropa con sus dientes.

Cuando miró la muñeca, Esme vio sangre.

Corría por su brazo, tan roja que casi no parecía real.

Esme tragó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No es tan malo. — Dijo Carlisle suavemente. —Y tienes que hacerlo. Sin mi sangre dentro de ti, no te convertirás en vampiro y morirás, simplemente morirás. Igual que el resto de los humanos. —

Y yo quiero vivir, pensó Esme. Está bien. Cerrando sus ojos, dejó que Carlisle le guiara hacia su muñeca.

No sabía a sangre, al menos no a la sangre que había probado cuando se mordía la lengua o se chupaba un corte en un dedo. Sabía… extraña. Rica y potente.

Como un mágico elixir, Esme pensó mareada. Y de nuevo sintió la mente de Carlisle. Intoxicada con la cercanía, siguió bebiendo.

_**-Sigue así´. Tienes que beber mucha**_**.-** Le dijo Carlisle. Pero su voz mental era más débil que antes. Instantáneamente Esme se alarmó

-¿Pero qué te pasará a ti? -

—Estaré bien. — Dijo Carlisle en voz alta. —Es de ti de quien me preocupo. Si no bebes la suficiente, estarás en peligro.

Bueno, él era el experto. Y Esme estaba feliz de dejar que esa mágica poción fluyera en ella. Se vio envuelta en la luz que parecía salir de dentro hacia fuera. Se sentía tan tranquila, tan relajada…

Y entonces, sin aviso previo, la tranquilidad se desvaneció. Una voz la sacó del trance, una voz llena de sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Dijo la voz, y Esme miró para ver a Phillip en el umbral de puerta.

* * *

**pronto subire el siguiente cap!**

**Alexandra Cullen Hale. **


	7. Capitulo 6

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 6

Carlisle se movió rápidamente. Recogió el recipiente de plástico de la mesa y se lo dio a Esme. Ella comprendió. Sintiéndose algo mareada y sin coordinación, dio un largo trago al vaso de agua y se limpió de los labios cualquier rastro de sangre.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —Phillip repitió, de pie en la habitación. Con los ojos fijos en Carlisle, cosa que era buena, porque Esme estaba tratando de recomponerse y esconder el mordisco del cuello.

—No te incumbe. — Dijo ella, y en ese mismo instante supo que se había equivocado. Phillip, cuyo segundo nombre era Estabilidad, se veía inestable esta noche.

Mamá se lo ha dicho. Pensó Esme.

—Quiero decir, no estamos haciendo nada. — Repitió. No ayudó. Phil estaba claramente de humor para ver todo como una amenaza para su hermana. Y Esme realmente no podía culparle – les había interrumpido en mitad de un abrazo extraño en una cama de hospital revuelta.

— Carlisle me estaba reconfortando porque tenía miedo. — Dijo ella. No trató siquiera de explicar porque Carlisle estaba con la muñeca sobre la cara de Esme. Pero miró al brazo de Carlisle discretamente y vio que la herida ya estaba cerrada, la marca desaparecía.

—Todo va bien, lo sabes. — Dijo Carlisle, manteniendo su plateada mirada fija en Phillip. Pero Phil casi ni le miró. Estaba mirando a Esme.

No está funcionando, pensó Esme. Quizás está demasiado molesto para ser hipnotizado. O es demasiado cabezota.

Miró interrogante a Carlisle, quién respondió sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Él tampoco sabía cuál era el problema.

Pero ambos sabían lo que significaba. Carlisle iba a tener que irse. Esme se sintió engañada y frustrada. Todo lo que quería era hablar con Carlisle, para revelarse mutuamente el nuevo descubrimiento – y no podía. No con Phil aquí.

—¿Cómo es que has venido? — le preguntó irritada.

—He traído en coche a mamá. Ya sabes que no le gusta conducir de noche. Y también he traído esto. — Puso una caja al lado de su cama. —Y estos. — Le entregó una caja de CDs. —Toda tu música favorita.

Esme sintió como su ira se desvanecía. —Qué amable. — Dijo. Estaba emocionada, especialmente ya que Phil no había dicho _"Tú música rara favorita." _Como solía llamarla. —Gracias.

Phil se encogió de hombros, mirando a Carlisle.

Pobre Phil, pensó Esme. Su hermano realmente parecía revuelto. Y sus ojos cansados.

—¿Dónde está mama? —Empezó a decir, cuando su madre entró.

—Estoy de vuelta, cariño. — Dijo su madre, con una sonrisa muy creíble. Entonces se vio sorprendida. —Carlisle. Qué bueno verte.

—Sí, pero justo se marchaba ahora. — Dijo Phil claramente. —le mostraré el camino.

Carlisle no gastó energía peleando con él. Se giro hacia Esme y dijo —Te veré mañana.

Había una mirada en sus grises ojos – grises, no plateados – que era solo para ella. Una mirada que nunca había visto antes en todos los años que había pasado con él.

—Adiós, Carlisle. — Dijo suavemente. —Y… gracias. — Sabía que entendería a qué se refería.

No era hasta que estaba en la puerta cuando Phil saltó hacia él, como si tuviera resortes, cuando a ella se le ocurrió algo.

Carlisle había dicho que estaría en peligro si no tomaba suficiente sangre. Pero habían sido interrumpidos casi al empezar. ¿Esme habría tomado suficiente? ¿Y qué pasaría si no era así?

Ella misma no tenía ni idea, y no había forma de preguntarle a Carlisle.

Phil fue detrás de Carlisle todo el camino hasta la puerta del hospital. No esta noche, pensó Carlisle. No podía ocuparse de Phillip North esta noche. Su paciencia se había terminado, y su mente estaba ocupada pensando si Esme había tomado suficiente sangre para estar a salvo. Pensaba que sí – pero cuando antes tomara más, mejor.

—La verás mañana – bueno, pues no será así. — Phil dijo bruscamente cuando entraron al garaje.

—Phil, dame un respiro.

En vez de eso, Phil se puso delante de él y se detuvo en seco, forzándole a detenerse también. Phillip respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos verdes ardiendo.

—Está bien, amigo. — Dijo. —No sé qué crees que estás haciendo con Esme– pero se ha terminado. Desde ahora te mantendrás alejado de ella. ¿Comprendido?

Las visiones de él rompiéndole el cuello a Phillip como si fuera un pincel le atravesaron la mente. Pero Phil era el hermano de Esme, y sus ojos verdosos era muy parecidos a los de ella.

—Nunca le haría daño a Esme. — Dijo secamente.

—Dame un respiro. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí y decirme que no quieres tener nada con ella?

Carlisle no pudo responderle inmediatamente. Ayer podría haber dicho sinceramente que no, que no quería involucrarse con Esme. Porque eso hubiera significado una sentencia de muerte para él y para ella. Solo fue cuando Esme tuvo una sentencia de muerte por si misma que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos.

Y ahora… ahora había estado cerca de ella. Él le había tocado la mente, y había visto que ella era más valiente y galante de lo que él mismo pensaba; incluso más compasiva – y más vulnerable.

Quería estar tan cerca de Esme otra vez. Le importaba tanto que hacía que le doliera la garganta. Pertenecía a Esme.

También se dio cuenta de que quizás no fuera suficiente.

Compartir la sangre formaba un vínculo entre los dos. Estaría mal aventajarse de ello – de la gratitud de Esme hacia él. Hasta que estuviera seguro de que la mente de Esme estaba despejada y pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones, debía mantenerse alejado. Era lo que debía hacer.

—Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño. — Repitió. —¿Porqué no te quieres creer eso? — Hizo un intento de hipnotizar a Phil mientras lo dijo. Falló, igual que le había pasado en la habitación. Phillip parecía ser uno de esos raros humanos que no pueden ser controlados por la mente.

—¿Porqué no me lo puedo creer? Porque te conozco. Tú y tus… novias. — Phil consiguió decirlo como si fuera un insulto. —Tienes seis o siete cada año – y cuando terminas con ellas las tiras como si fueran basura.

Carlisle se distrajo brevemente divertido, porque Phil tenía razón. Necesitaba a seis novias al año. Después de dos meses el vínculo se volvía demasiado fuerte.

—Esme no es mi novia y no voy a dejarla. — Dijo, contento por su inteligencia. Había evitado mentir – Esme no era su novia en un sentido normal. Habían mezclado sus almas, eso era todo – no habían hablado de salir juntos ni nada parecido.

—¿ME estás diciendo que no vas a tratar de salir con ella? ¿Es eso? Porque será mejor que estés seguro de ello. — Mientras habló, Phil hizo lo que probablemente fuera lo más peligroso que había hecho en su vida. Cogió a Carlisle por la camiseta.

Estúpido humano, pensó Carlisle. Brevemente consideró romperle cada hueso de su mano. O levantarle y lanzarle a través del garaje hacia el coche de alguien. O quizás…

—Tú eres el hermano de Esme. — Dijo entre dientes. —Así que voy a darte la oportunidad de que me sueltes.

Phil le miró por un momento, después le soltó, pareciendo algo agitado. Pero no tanto como para mantenerse callado.

—Tienes que dejarla tranquila, — Dijo. —No lo comprendes. La enfermedad que tiene… es seria. No necesita que nadie se meta en su vida ahora mismo. Solo necesita….— Se detuvo y tragó saliva.

De pronto Caslisle se sintió muy cansado. NO podía culpar a Phil por estar triste – la mente de Phil estaba llena de claras imágenes de Esme muriendo. Normalmente Carlisle solo obtenía imágenes generales de lo que pensaban los humanos, pero Phillip estaba pensando tan fuerte que casi le atravesó.

Verdades a medias y evadirse no habían ayudado. Era el momento de mentir de verdad. Cualquier cosa que satisficiera a Phil para que Carlisle pudiera irse.

—Sé que lo de Esme es serio. — Dijo —Encontré un artículo en internet. Por eso he venido, ¿Vale? Lo siento por ella. Pero no me interesa excepto como amiga, pero si eso le hace sentir mejor fingiré que me gusta.

Phillip dudó, mirándole sospechosamente. Entonces sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. —Ser amigos es una cosa, pero está mal involucrarse con ella. Al final, fingir no le hará ningún bien. No creo que se sienta mejor ahora – parecía bastante mal.

—¿Mal?"

—Pálida y temblorosa. Ya conoces a Esme; sabes que se excita por cualquier cosa. No deberías jugar con sus emociones. — Entrecerró los ojos y dijo —Así que quizás sea mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella un tiempo. Para asegurarnos de que no te ha entendido mal.

—Lo que sea. — Dijo Carlisle No le estaba escuchando.

—Está bien. — Dijo Phillip. —Tenemos un trato. Pero te aviso, si lo rompes, tendrás problemas.

Carlisle no escuchó eso tampoco. Cosa que fue un error.

En la oscura habitación de hospital Esme estaba tumbada y escuchando la respiración de su madre.

No estás dormida, pensó, y yo tampoco. Y sabes que no lo estoy, y yo sé que tu tampoco….

Pero no podían hablar. Esme quería desesperadamente decirle que sabía que todo iba a salir bien – ¿Pero cómo? No podía contarle el secreto de James. Y aunque pudiera, su madre no la creería.

Tengo que encontrar la forma, pensó Esme. Tengo que hacerlo. Y entonces una ola de cansancio se apoderó de ella. Había sido el día más largo de su vida, y estaba llena de sangre extraña que ejercía ya un poder sobre ella. No podía… ella no podía… mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Muchas veces durante la noche la enfermera vino para tomarle las constantes, pero Esme nunca se despertó del todo. Por primera vez en semanas, el dolor no le interrumpió los sueños.

Abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, confusa y débil. Su visión se llenó de puntos negros cuando intentó sentarse.

—¿Tienes hambre? — Preguntó su madre. —te han dejado el desayuno.

El olor de huevos de hospital hizo que Esme sintiera nauseas. Pero como su madre la miraba ansiosa, jugueteó con la comida antes de ir a refrescarse. En el espejo del baño examinó su cuello. Increíble – no había rastros de mordisco alguno.

Cuando salió del baño, su madre estaba llorando.

No era un río de lágrimas, no sollozaba. Solo frotando sus ojos con un pañuelo de papel. Pero Esme no pudo aguantar más.

—mamá, si estas preocupada por decírmelo… lo sé.

La frase entera salió antes de que Esme pudiera pensar en ello.

La cabeza de su madre se movió con horror. Miró a Esme con más lágrimas cayendo. —Cariño… ¿Lo sabes…?

—Sé lo que tengo y lo malo que es. — Esme dijo. Si esa era una mala estrategia, ya era demasiado tarde. —Escuché cuando Charles y tú hablasteis con los médicos.

—Oh cielo santo.

¿Qué podía decir? Se preguntó Esme. Está bien, mamá, porque no voy a morir; voy a convertirme en un vampiro. Espero. No puedo estar segura, porque a veces no se

completa la transformación. Pero con algo de suerte, estaré chupando sangre en unas pocas semanas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había preguntado a Carlisle cuando tiempo iba a durar el cambio.

Su madre estaba respirando profundamente. —Esme. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero. Charles y yo haremos lo que sea – lo que sea – para ayudarte. Ahora mismo está mirando unos ensayos clínicos – son estudios experimentales para probar nuevos tratamientos en pacientes. Si podemos… conseguirte… algo de tiempo… hasta que una cura…

Esme no podía soportar aquello. Podía sentir el dolor de su madre. Literalmente. Era palpable y parecía resonar en su sangre, mareándola.

Es la sangre, pensó. Está haciéndome algo – cambiándome.

Incluso cuando lo pensó, se fue hacia su madre. Quería abrazarla, y necesitaba ayuda para levantarse.

—mamá, no tengo miedo. — Dijo, su voz apagada por el hombro de su madre. —no lo puedo explicar, pero no tengo miedo. Y no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa.

Su madre la sujetó fuertemente, como si pudiera salvar así a Esme de la muerte. Estaba llorando.

Esme también lloró. Lágrimas reales, aunque no iba a morir de verdad, iba a perder muchas cosas. Su antigua vida, su familia, todo lo que conocía. Se sintió bien llorar; era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Pero cuando terminó, lo intentó de nuevo.

—Lo único que no quiero es que estés triste o que te preocupes. — Dijo ella, y miró a su madre. —¿Así que podrías intentar no estarlo? ¿Por mí?

Oh, dios, parezco Beth en Mujercitas, pensó. Santa Esme. Y la verdad era, que si estuviera muriendo realmente, se iría llorando y furiosa.

Aún así, consiguió reconfortar a su madre, quién se apartó y dejó de llorar. —Realmente eres especial. Esme. — Fue lo único que dijo, pero sus labios temblaban.

Santa Esme alejó su mirada, horriblemente avergonzada – hasta que otra ola de mareo la salvó. Le dejó a su madre ayudarla a regresar a la cama.

Y así es como encontró finalmente una forma de hacer la pregunta que quería.

—Mamá. — Dijo lentamente. —¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una cura para mí – como en otro país o algo – y pudiera ir allí para estar mejor, pero que nunca me dejaran regresar? Quiero decir, sabrías que estoy bien, pero no podrías volver a verme. — Miró a su madre intensamente. —¿Querrías que lo hiciera?

Su madre respondió de inmediato. —Cariñó, me gustaría que te curaran aunque tuvieras que irte a la luna. Mientras estuvieras feliz. — Tuvo que detenerse un momento, después continuó. —Pero, cielo, ese lugar no existe. Ojala fuera así.

—Lo sé. — Esmepeó suavemente su hombro. —solo preguntaba. Te quiero, mamá.

Más tarde en la mañana el Dr. Banner Dra. Loftus fueron a verla. Enfrentarse a ellos no fue tan terrible como se había imaginado, pero se sintió una hipócrita cuando se maravillaron ante su "maravillosa actitud." Hablaron sobre calidad de vida, y del hecho de que ningún caso de cáncer es igual a otro, sobre la gente que había sobrepasado los porcentajes. Santa Esme se retorcía por dentro, pero escuchó y asintió – hasta que empezaron a hablar de más pruebas.

—Nos gustaría hacerte un angiograma y una laparotomía. — Dijo la Dra. Loftus. —Un angiograma es…

—¿Tubos en mis venas…?—Esme dijo antes de poder evitarlo.

Todo el mundo la miró asombrado. Entonces la Dra. Loftus le sonrió. —Suena como si hubieras estado investigando.

—No, es solo que… lo recuerdo de alguna parte. — Dijo Esme. Sabía de donde salían las imágenes – de la cabeza de la Dra. Loftus. Y probablemente debería callarse y no decir nada más, pero estaba demasiado distraída. —Y una laparotomía es una operación, ¿Verdad?

La Dra. Loftus y el Dr. Banner intercambiaron una mirada. —Una operación exploratorio, si. Y las pruebas duelen.

—ESME. — Dijo su madre suavemente. Pero la Dra. Loftus respondió lentamente.

—Bueno, algunas veces necesitamos las pruebas para confirmar el diagnóstico. Pero en tu caso.. no, Esme. No las necesitamos. Estamos seguros.

—Entonces no veo por qué tengo que hacérmelas. — Dijo Esme simplemente. —me gustaría más irme a casa.

Los médicos se miraron, después a la madre de Esme. Entonces sin tratar de ser discretos, los tres se fueron al pasillo para hablar.

Cuando regresaron, Esme sabía que había ganado.

—Puedes irte a casa, Esme. — Dijo el Dr. Banner suavemente. —Al menos hasta que tengas nuevos síntomas. La enfermera le dirá a tu madre lo que debe buscar. —

Lo primero que hizo Esme fue llamar a Carlisle. Respondió al primer tono y dijo —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mareada, pero muy bien. — Dijo Esme, susurrando porque su madre estaba fuera hablando con una enfermera. —Voy a volver a casa.

—Iré a verte esta tarde. — Dijo Carlisle. —Llámame cuando creas que podemos pasar una hora a solas. Y, Esme… no le dígas a Phil que voy a ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde.

Cuando llegó a casa fue extraño. Charles y Phil estaban allí. Todo el mundo era inusualmente amable con ella, mientras trataban de fingir que todo iba bien. (Esme había escuchado a la enfermera decirle a su madre que era bueno mantener la rutina normal.)

Es como mi cumpleaños, pensó Esme. Como un importante cumpleaños y la graduación todo junto. Cada pocos minutos llamaban a la puerta y llegaban flores. La habitación de Esme parecía un jardín.

Se sentía mal por Phil. Parecía tan agitado – y tan valiente. Quería reconfortarle igual que había hecho con su madre ‐ ¿pero cómo?

—Ven aquí. — Le ordenó, optando por una acción directa. Y cuando le obedeció, le abrazó fuertemente.

—Te sobrepondrás a esto. — Le susurró. —Sé que sí. Nadie ha tenido tanto por lo que vivir como tú. y nadie nunca, nunca ha sido tan cabezota.

Ahí fue cuando Esme se dio cuenta de lo mucho que iba a echarle de menos.

Cuando le soltó, se sentía ligera.

—Quizás sea mejor que te tumbes. — Dijo Charles amablemente. Y la madre de Esme la ayudó a llegar a su habitación.

—¿papá lo sabe? — le preguntó a su madre mientras ordenaba su habitación.

—Traté contactar con él ayer, pero la gente de la estación dijo que se había mudado a Vermont. No saben a dónde.

Esme asintió. Sonaba como su padre – siempre en movimiento. Era un DJ – cuando no era un mago en un escenario o un artista. Había cortado con su madre porque no era muy bueno en ello – o al menos no tanto como para cobrar.

Charles era todo lo que su padre no era: responsable, disciplinado, trabajador. Encajaba perfectamente con su madre y con Phil. Tan perfectamente que a veces Esme se sentía como la extraña de la familia.

—Le echo de menos. — Dijo Esme suavemente.

—Lo sé. A veces yo también. — Dijo su madre, sorprendiéndola. Entonces dijo firmemente —Le encontraremos. Esme. Tan pronto como lo sepa, querrá venir.

Esme esperaba que así fuera. Suponía que después no tendría esa oportunidad.

No fue hasta pasada una hora antes de la cena, cuando Phil y Charles salieron a arreglar cosas de la casa, y su madre se durmió, cuando Esme pudo llamar a Carlisle.

Esme se sintió extrañamente vergonzosa. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ella y Carlisle. Ya no eran simplemente mejores amigos.

Ni siquiera se dijeron "Hola" el uno al otro. Tan pronto como entró, sus miradas se encontraron. Y entonces, por un momento eterno, solamente se miraron.

Esa vez, cuando Esme sintió el dolor en el pecho que siempre venía cuando veía a Carlisle, fue un latido de pura dulzura. A él le importaba ella. Lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Espera un minuto, aguanta, le dijo su mente. No seas tan directa. Le importas, sí, pero no ha dicho que esté enamorado de ti. Hay una diferencia.

Cállate, le dijo Esme a su cerebro. En voz alta, dijo. —¿Cómo es que no quieres que Phil sepa que estás aquí?

Carlisle dejó su cazadora sobre una silla y se sentó en la cama de Esme. —Bueno – digamos que no quiero ser interrumpidos. — Hizo un gesto para dejar el tema de lado. —¿Cómo está el dolor?"

—Se ha ido. — Dijo Esme. —¿No es raro? No me desperté en toda la noche. Y hay algo más. Creo que estoy empezando a… escuchar lo que piensa la gente.

Carlisle sonrió ligeramente, solo con una de las comisuras. —Eso es bueno. Estaba preocupado….— Se levantó y fue a poner el equipo de música de Esme. Los tambores empezaron a sonar.

—Estaba preocupado de que no hubieras tomado suficiente sangre la otra noche. —Carlisle dijo suavemente, sentándose otra vez. —Tendrás que tomar más esta vez, y yo también.

Esme sintió algo temblar dentro de ella. La repulsión se había ido. Todavía tenía miedo, pero era debido a las consecuencias que tenía lo que iban a hacer. No era solo acercarse a Carlisle o alimentarle. Estaban haciéndolo para cambiar a Esme.

—Lo único que no comprendo es porque no me has mordido antes. — Su tono era ligero, pero cuando dijo esas palabras, notó que detrás de ellas había una seria pregunta.

—Quiero decir, — Dijo suavemente. —Lo hiciste con Michaela y Jacklyn, ¿Verdad? ¿Y con las otras chicas?

Apartó la mirada pero respondió calmadamente. —No intercambié sangre con ellas. Pero sí me alimenté de ellas.

—Pero no de mí.

—No. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? — La miró de nuevo. —Esme, tomar sangre de alguien puede ser muchas cosas diferentes – y los Ancianos quieren que sea algo más que alimento. Dicen que debes sentir la alegría de la caza. Y eso es lo que he sentido siempre – antes.

Esme asintió, tratando de sentirse satisfecha con eso. No preguntó quienes eran los Ancianos.

—Además, puede ser peligroso. — Dijo Carlisle. —Puede hacerse con odio, y casi matarte. Muerte permanente, quiero decir.

A Esme eso le pareció divertido: —Tú no podrías matar a nadie. — La habitación de Esme era clara. Hacía que Carlisle pareciera pálido también, y sus ojos plateados.

—Pero lo he hecho. — Dijo Carlisle. Su voz seca y dura. —He matado sin intercambiar sangre, para que la persona no volviera en forma de vampiro.

* * *

holis, lamento mucho la tardanza. bueno espero que les guste el cap, voy a tratar de subir el próximo capitulo pronto.

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	8. Capitulo 7

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 7

—Entonces debiste tener un buen motivo. — Dijo Esme. Cuando el la miró, se encogió de hombros. —Te conozco. — Le conocía de la forma que nunca había conocido a nadie.

Carlisle apartó la mirada. —No tenía un motivo, pero había algunas… circunstancias extenuantes. Podría decirse que fue una trampa. Pero todavía tengo pesadillas.

Sonaba cansado – y triste. _Es un mundo solitario, lleno de secretos, _pensó Esme. Y tenía que mantener oculto ese gran secreto de todos, incluyéndola a ella.

—Debe de haber sido terrible para ti. — Dijo ella, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. —quiero decir, toda tu vida… así. Sin decírselo a nadie. Fingiendo…

—Esme. — Dijo mientras reprimía sus emociones. —No.

—¿Qué me preocupe por ti?

Sacudió su cabeza. —Nunca antes me han comprendido. — Después de una pausa dijo, —¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mí? ¿Con lo que estás pasando?

—Supongo porque…me importas.

—Y supongo que es por eso por lo que no te trato igual que a Michaela o Jacklyn. — Dijo él.

Esme miró su esculpida cara, la ola de pelo castaño que caía sobre su frente como seda… y contuvo su aliento. Di _"Te quiero" _ordenó mentalmente. Dilo, hombre cabezota.

Pero no estaban conectados, y Carlisle no dio la más mínima señal de haberla escuchado. En vez de eso volvió a los negocios. —Será mejor que empecemos. — Se levantó y cerró las cortinas. —La luz hace que los poderes disminuyan. — Dijo con voz de informante.

Esme se aprovechó de eso para poner en pausa el CD que estaba sonando. La música cambió a un club alemán, que estaba bien para hacer bailes regionales, pero no muy romántico. Apretó un botón y aparecieron cantos portugueses.

Entonces hizo una tienda de campaña con las sábanas alrededor de la cama. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, ella y Carlisle estaban en su propio mundo, oscuro y cerrado, envueltos por el color blanco.

—Estoy lista. — Dijo ella suavemente, y Carlisle se inclinó hacia ella. Incluso en la semi‐oscuridad Esme se sintió deslumbrada por sus ojos. Eran como ventanas hacia otro lugar, algún lugar alejado y mágico.

El Mundo de la Noche, pensó, e inclinó su barbilla mientras Carlisle la cogía del brazo.

Esta vez el doble pinchazo en el cuello le dolió mucho.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando la mente de Carlisle tocó la suya. El sentimiento de ser uno, uno solo – la atravesó.

De nuevo tuvo la sensación de que se estaban fundiendo, disolviendo y uniéndose por donde se tocaban. Podía sentir su propio pulso a través de él.

Más cerca, más cerca… y sintió como trataba de alejarse.

_¿Carlisle? ¿Qué sucede? _

_Nada_, le dijo, pero Esme podía sentir que no era del todo cierto. Estaba tratando de romper el vínculo entre los dos… ¿pero porqué?

_Esme, no quiero forzarte a nada. Lo que sentimos es… artificial… _

¿Artificial? Era la cosa más real que había sentido nunca. Más real que lo real. En mitad de la alegría, Esme sintió furia hacia Carlisle.

_No quería decirlo así, _dijo, y había desesperación en sus pensamientos_. Es solo que no puedes resistirte al vínculo de la sangre. No podrías aunque me odiaras. No es justo… _

A Esme no le importaba lo que era justo_. Si no puedes resistirlo, ¿porque lo intentas? _Le preguntó triunfante.

Escuchó algo como una risa mental, y entonces los dos estuvieron juntos como si una ola los hubiera arrastrado a ambos.

El vínculo de la sangre, pensó Esme mientras james levantaba la cabeza al fin. No importa si no dice que me quiere – estamos vinculados. Nada puede cambiar eso.

Y en un momento sellaría el trato bebiendo su sangre. Trata de resistirte a eso, pensó ella, y se asombró cuando Carlisle se rio suavemente.

—¿Otra vez leyendo mi mente?

—No exactamente. Lo estabas pensando… y eres muy buena en eso. Vas a ser una fuerte y buena telépata.

gatito. Frágil como una flor. Necesitaba…

—Lo sé. — Susurró Carlisle. Todavía sujetándola, levantó su muñeca hacia su boca.

Esme le detuvo con la mano. —¿Carlisle? ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que hacer esto antes de que… cambie?

—Una más, creo. — Dijo Carlisle suavemente. —Bebí mucho esta vez, y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo. Y la próxima vez que lo hagamos…

Moriré, pensó Esme. Bueno, al menos como humana.

Los labios de Carlisle revelaron unos largos y delicados colmillos, y los clavó en su propia muñeca. Había algo de serpiente en esos movimientos. La sangre salió, como si fuera sirope saliendo de un recipiente.

Justo cuando Esme se inclinó hacia delante, con los labios abiertos, llamaron a la puerta.

Esme y Carlisle se congelaron culpables.

Llamaron otra vez. En su mareado estado Esme no parecía poder moverse sola. El único pensamiento que tenía en la mente era _Oh por favor, que no sea… _

La puerta se abrió.

…_Phil. _

Phillip ya estaba hablando mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza. —¿Poppy, estás despierta? Mamá dice…

Se detuvo de golpe, después buscó el interruptor de la pared. De pronto la habitación se iluminó.

Oh, genial. Pensó Esme con frustración. Phil estaba mirando a través de las sábanas. Esme le miró también.

—¿Qué está… pasando? — Dijo con una voz que podría haberle echo obtener el papel principal de los Diez Mandamientos. Y entonces, antes de que Esme pudiera reunir fuerzas para responder, se acercó y cogió a Carlisle del brazo.

—Phil, no. — Dijo Esme. —Phil, idiota…

—teníamos un acuerdo. — Phil le gruñó a Carlisle. —Y lo has roto.

Carlisle estaba cogiendo los brazos de Phil ahora, al igual que él le sujetaba. Esme tenía la impresión de que iban a pelearse.

Oh, Dios, si pudiera pensar claramente. Se sentía tan inútil.

—Te equivocas. — Le dijo Carlisle a Phil entre dientes.

—¿Me equivoco? Entro aquí y os encuentro en la cama, con las cortinas cerradas, ¿y me dices que me equivoco?

—Sobre la cama. — Interrumpió Esme. Phil la ignoró.

Carlisle sacudió a Phil. Lo hizo fácilmente con un breve movimiento, pero la cabeza de Phil se agitaba. Esme notó que Carlisle no estaba en su momento más racional. Se acordó de la pata de la silla doblaba y decidió que era momento de intervenir.

—Suéltale. — Le dijo, poniéndose entre los dos chicos para coger sus manos. Las de cualquiera. —Venga, ¡chicos! — y entonces, desesperadamente —Phil, sé que no lo comprendes, pero Carlisle trata de ayudarme…

—¿Ayudarte? No lo creo. — Y entonces le dijo a Carlisle—Mírala. ¿No puedes ver que esta estúpida farsa la está poniendo más enferma? Cada vez que la veo contigo, está tan blanca como una sábana. Solo empeoras las cosas.

—No sabes nada de esto. — Soltó Carlisle bruscamente. Pero Esme todavía estaba procesando algunas frases de antes.

—¿Estúpida? ¿Farsa? — fijo. Su voz no era muy alta, pero todo se detuvo.

Ambos la miraron.

Todo el mundo cometió errores entonces. Más tarde, Esme se dio cuenta de que si hubieran mantenido la cordura, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero ninguno la mantuvo.

—Lo siento. — Phil le dijo a Esme. —No quería decírtelo…

—Cállate. — Dijo Carlisle salvajemente.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo. Este –imbécil‐ solo está jugando contigo. Me lo dijo. Dice que siente pena por ti, y que cree que si finge que le gustas te pondrás mejor. Tiene un ego que podría llenar un estadio de fútbol.

—¿Farsa? — Dijo Esme de nuevo, sentándose. Había un zumbido en su cabeza y una erupción en su pecho.

—Esme, está loco. — Dijo Carlisle. —Escúchame…

Pero Esme no estaba escuchando. El problema era que podía sentir lo mucho que lo sentía Phil. Era mucho más convincente que la rabia. Y Phillip, honesto, lanzado, digno de confianza, nunca le había mentido.

No estaba mintiendo ahora. Lo que quería decir… que Carlisle sí.

Tiempo de entrar en erupción.

—Tú…— le susurró a Carllisle. —Tú…— no podía pensar en una palabrota lo suficientemente fuerte. De alguna forma se sentía más herida, más traicionada de lo que había estado nunca. Había pensado que conocía a James; había confiado en él. Cosa que hacía la traición mucho peor. —¿Todo era una farsa? ¿Es eso?

Una voz interior le estaba diciendo que se parara a pensar. Que no estaba en estado de tomar grandes decisiones. Pero no estaba en condición de escuchar voces interiores tampoco. Su propia furia la ayudaba a decidir si tenía motivos para estar furiosa.

—¿Sientes pena por mí? — Susurró, y de pronto toda la rabia y pena que había estado reteniendo los últimos días explotó. Estaba llena de dolor, y nada le importaba excepto hacerle tanto daño a Carlisle como él le había hecho.

Carlisle estaba respirando fuerte, hablando rápidamente. —Esme– es por esto por lo que no quería que Phil supiera…

—Y no lo dudo. — Gruñó Esme. —Y no dudo porqué no decías que me querías. — Continuó, sin importarle que Phil estuviera escuchando. —Y no me extraña que hicieras todas esas cosas, pero nunca me besaras. Bueno, no quiero tu piedad….—

—_¿Qué otras cosas? ¿Qué todas esas cosas?_ —_ Gritó Phil._ —_¡Te voy a matar, Cullen! _

Se liberó de Carlisle y fue hacia él. Carlisle se apartó de forma que el puño le rozó el pelo. Phil sacudió de nuevo y Carlisle se giró y le sujetó por detrás.

Esme escuchó pasos rápidos en el pasillo. —¿Qué está pasando? —su madre dijo casi ahogada, mirando la escena de la habitación de Esme.

En ese mismo instante Charles apareció detrás de la madre de Esme. —¿A qué vienen los gritos? — preguntó, con la mandíbula abierta.

—Tú eres el que la está poniendo en peligro. — Carlisle estaba gritando en la oreja de Phil. —Ahora mismo. — Parecía aterrador. Salvaje.

Inhumano.

—¡Suelta a mi hermano! — Esme gritó. Y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh dios mío – cariño. — Dijo su madre. En dos pasos estaba al lado de la cama y sujetando a Esme. —Chicos, salid ahora mismo de aquí.

La mirada salvaje desapareció de la cara de Carlislesu agarre sobre Phil. —Mira, lo siento. Tengo que quedarme. Poppy….

Phillip le clavó el codo en el estómago.

Quizás no le hizo tanto daño a Carlisle hubiera hecho a un humano, pero Esme la furia en su cara mientras se doblaba. Levantó a Phil del suelo y lo tiró hacia el armario de Esme

La madre de Esme dejo escapar un grito. Charles se puso entre Phil y Carlisle.

—¡Ya es suficiente! — gritó. Entonces, le dijo a Phillip —¿Estás bien? — y a Carlisle —¿De qué va todo esto?

Phil estaba frotándose la cabeza. Carlisle no dijo nada. Esme no podía hablar.

—Está bien, no importa. — Dijo Charles. —Supongo que todos estamos algo tensos ahora mismo. Pero será mejor que te vayas a casa, Carlisle.

Carlisle miró a Esme.

Esme, temblando entera, le apartó la mirada. Se enterró en el abrazo de su madre.

—Volveré. — Dijo Carlisle suavemente. Quizás era una promesa, pero pareció más una amenaza.

—No lo harás por un tiempo. — Dijo Charles con un tono militar. Mirando sobre el hombro de su madre, Esme podía ver que había sangre en el pelo rubio de Phillip. —creo que todos necesitan un tiempo para calmarse. Ahora, ven, muévete.

Sacó a Carlisle. Esme gimió y se estremeció, tratando de ignorar las olas de mareo que la atravesaron y los agitados murmuros de las voces de su cabeza. El equipo de música siguió sonando música de Inglaterra.

En los dos días siguientes Carlisle llamó ocho veces.

Esme respondió al teléfono la primera vez. Era pasado media noche cuando sonó su línea personal, y respondió automáticamente, medio‐dormida.

—Esme, no cuelgues. — Dijo Carlisle.

Esme colgó. Un momento más tarde el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Esme, si no quieres morir tienes que escucharme.

—Esto es acoso. Estas enfermo. — Dijo Esme, arrugando las sábanas. Su lengua estaba espesa y le dolía la cabeza.

—Es la verdad. Esme

, escucha. No has tomado sangre hoy. Yo te he debilitado y no cogiste nada a cambio. Y eso podría matarte.

Esme escuchó las palabras, pero no le parecían reales. Le ignoró, regresando a un estado nubloso donde pensaba que era imposible. —No me importa.

—Sí te importa, y si pudieras pensar, lo sabrías. Es el cambio el que te hace esto. Estás hecha un lío mentalmente. Estas demasiado paranoica e ilógica y loca para saber que lo estás.

Era sospechosamente lo que Esme había notado antes. Estaba despierta, en la oscuridad, y actuaba como Marissa Schaffer después de haber tomado seis cervezas en la fiesta de Año nuevo de Jan Nedjar. Quedándose atontada. Pero no podía detenerse.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa. — Dijo ella. —¿Es cierto que le dijiste esas cosas a Phillip?

Escuchó como Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro. —Es cierto. Pero lo que le dije no era verdad. Solo quería quitármelo de encima.

En aquel momento Esme estaba demasiado triste como para querer tranquilizarse.

—¿Porqué debería creer en alguien cuya vida está basada en una mentira? — Dijo, y colgó de nuevo mientras caían las primeras lágrimas.

Al día siguiente siguió negando todo en su estado nubloso. Nada parecía real, ni la pelea con Carlisle, ni su aviso, ni su enfermedad. Especialmente su enfermedad. Su mente encontró una forma de aceptar el trato especial que todo el mundo le daba sin tener que ocuparse de por qué hacían eso.

Incluso consiguió ignorar los susurros de su madre a Phil sobre cómo estaba empeorando. Lo pálida que estaba Esme, la velocidad a la que se debilitaba, empeorando. Y solo Esme sabía que podía escuchar conversaciones en el pasillo tan claramente como si fueran en su habitación.

Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado, incluso aunque su mente estaba adormilada. Cuando se miró al espejo, se sorprendió de lo pálida que estaba, su piel era casi como la cera. Sus ojos eran tan verdes y fieros que casi quemaban.

Las otras seis veces que Carlisle llamó, la madre de Esme le dijo que ella estaba durmiendo.

Charles arregló la puerta rota del armario de Esme. —¿Quién iba a decir que ese chico fuera tan fuerte?" —dijo.

Carlisle cerró su teléfono móvil y golpeó el salpicadero del Integra. Era jueves por la tarde.

_Te quiero. _Eso es lo que debería haberle dicho a Esme. Y ahora era demasiado tarde – ni siquiera quería hablar con él.

¿Porqué n ose lo había dicho? Sus motivos ahora parecían estúpidos. No se había aprovechado de la inocencia y gratitud de Esme… pues bien, felicitaciones. Todo lo que había hecho era chupar de sus venas y romper su corazón.

Solo había conseguido acelerar su muerte.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora. Ahora mismo tenía un baile al que asistir.

Salió del coche y su abrigo ondeó al viento mientras iba andando hacia la lujosa casa.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar para anunciar su presencia. No necesitaba decirlo; su madre le sentiría llegar.

Dentro, los techos eran como los de las catedrales y paredes desnudas. Lo único raro era que todo el mundo llevaba puestos elegantes trajes de diseño. Eso hacía que el interior pareciera lúgubre. Casi – cavernoso.

—James. — Dijo su madre, acercándose por el ala trasera de la casa. Tenía el pelo negro oscuro brillante y una figura perfecta que era enfatizada por la tela dorada y plateada de su traje. Sus ojos eran fríos y con pestañas largas, igual que los de James. Besó el aire entre sus mejillas.

—Vi tu mensaje. — Dijo James. —¿Qué quieres?

—Me gustaría esperar a que tu padre llegue a casa…

—Mamá, lo siento pero tengo prisa. Tengo cosas que hacer – hoy no me he alimentado.

—Ya se ve. — Dijo su madre. Le miró un momento sin parpadear. Entonces suspiró, girándose hacia el comedor. —Al menos, sentémonos… Has estado muy agitado, verdad, ¿en los últimos días?

Carlisle se sentó en un sillón carmesí. Ahora tendría que poner a prueba sus habilidades para actuar. Si podría con el siguiente minuto sin que su madre sintiera la verdad, podría marcharse.

—Estoy seguro de que papá te dijo porqué.

—Sí. La pequeña Esme. Es muy triste, ¿Verdad? — la de la lámpara de suelo proyectaba una luz rojiza, como de rubí y caía sobre la cara de su madre.

—Al principio estuve muy triste, pero ya lo he superado. — Dijo Carlisle. Mantuvo su voz seca y concentrada en no enviar nada – nada – a través de su aura. Podía sentir a su madre rodeando su mente. Como un insecto acariciando cuidadosamente con su antena, o una serpiente probando el aire con su lengua bífida.

—Me sorprende. — Dijo su madre. —Pensé que te gustaba.

—Así era, después de todo, no son realmente personas, ¿Verdad? — pensó un momento y después dijo —Es como perder una mascota. Supongo que tendré que encontrar otra.

Fue un mal movimiento, vista la fiesta. Carlisle deseó que cada músculo de su cuerpo se mantuviera relajado cuando sintió los pensamientos tocándole, cerrándose a su alrededor, buscando una brecha en su escudo. Pensó claramente – en Michaela Vásquez. Tratando de proteger la cantidad correcta de debilidad.

Funcionó. La mente le dejó, y su madre se recostó con gracia y sonrió.

—Me alegro de que te lo tomes tan bien. Pero si sientes que tienes que hablar con alguien….tu padre conoce a muchos terapeutas buenos.

Terapeutas vampiros, quería decir. Para meterse en su cabeza y saber de qué humanos se alimentaba.

—Sé que quieres tanto como yo evitar problemas. — Añadió. —Se refleja en la familia, sabes.

—Claro. — Dijo Carlisle, y se encogió de hombros. —Tengo que irme ya. Saluda a papá de mi parte, ¿vale?

Besó el aire entre sus mejillas.

—Oh, por cierto. — Dijo ella mientras se giró hacia la puerta. —Tu primo Jasper vendrá la semana que viene. Creo que le gustaría quedarse contigo en tu apartamento – seguro que te gustaría tener algo de compañía.

Sobre mi no‐muerto cadáver, pensó Carlisle. Se había olvidado de las amenazas de Jasper de ir a visitarlos. Pero ahora no era el momento de discutir. Se marchó sintiéndose como un malabarista con demasiadas pelotas en el aire.

De vuelta en el coche cogió el teléfono, dudó, después lo cerró sin encenderlo. Llamar no servía de nada. Era el momento de cambiar su estrategia.

Está bien. No más medidas a medias. Una estrategia ofensiva seria – dirigida a donde haría más bien.

Pensó unos cuantos minutos, después fue hasta la calle McDonnell, aparcando a unas manzanas de donde Esme vivía.

Y después esperó.

Estaba preparado para sentarse ahí toda la noche si era necesario, pero no tuvo que hacer eso. Justo al anochecer la puerta del garaje se abrió y el Volkswagen Jetta blanco apareció. Carlisle vio una cabeza rubia en el sitio del conductor.

—Hola, Phil. Qué bueno verte.

Cuando el Jetta salió, lo siguió.

* * *

hola aquí les dejo este cap, jajaja sera que Phil tiene una alarma que le ayuda a arruinar el momento. pobre Carlisle todos están contra de el incluso Esme. nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. espero sus Rewiens XD.

**Alexandra Cullen Hale.**


	9. Capitulo 8

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cuando el Jetta giró hacia el parking de la tienda 24‐horas, Carlisle sonrió. Había un descampado detrás de la tienda, y estaba oscureciendo.

Condujo con su propio coche hasta la parte trasera, y después salió para vigilar la puerta de la tienda. Cuando Phil salió con la bolsa, se detuvo ante él.

Phil gritó y peleó, soltando la bolsa. No importó. El sol había desaparecido ya, y los poderes de Carlisle estaban en su punto máximo.

Arrastró a Phil hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y le puso contra los contenedores. La típica posición de cacheo de la policía.

—Voy a soltarte ahora. — Dijo él. —No trates de marcharte corriendo. Eso sería un error.

Phil se quedó tenso e inmóvil ante el sonido de su voz. —No quiero irme corriendo. Quiero golpearte en la cara, Cullen.

—Inténtalo si te atreves. — Carlisle iba a añadir "_alégrame la noche_" pero lo reconsideró. Soltó a Phil, quién se giró y le miró con profunda ira.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado sin chicas a las que acosar? — Dijo, respirando fuertemente.

Carlisle hizo crujir sus dientes. Intercambiar insultos no iba a servir de nada, pero podía decir que iba a ser complicado mantener su temperamento. Phil tenía ese efecto en él. —No te he traído aquí para pelear. Te he traído para preguntarte algo. ¿Te importa Esme?

Phil dijo —Me quedo con la quinta estúpida pregunta por quinientos dólares, Alex. — Y aligeró sus hombros como si estuviera a punto de pegarle.

—Porque si es así, tienes que conseguir que hable conmigo. Tú eres el que la convenció de que no me viera, y ahora tienes que decirle que tiene que verme.

Phil miró alrededor del aparcamiento, como si buscara a algún testigo.

Carlisle habló lenta y claramente, pronunciando cada palabra. —Hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarla.

—Porque eres Don Juan, ¿Verdad? Vas a curarla con tu amor. —

Las palabras eran valientes, pero la voz de Phil era temblorosa. No solo odiaba a Carlisle, odiaba al universo entero por hacer que Esme enfermara.

—No. Te equivocas. Mira, crees que lo estoy haciendo con ella, o que quiero jugar con sus sentimientos. Eso no es lo que pasa. Te dejé que pensaras eso porque estaba cansado de tu interrogatorio – y porque no quería que supieras lo que estamos haciendo.

—Claro, claro. — Dijo Phil con la voz llena de sarcasmo y desprecio. —¿Entonces qué estáis haciendo? ¿Tomar drogas?

—Esto.

Carlisle había aprendido algo de su primer encuentro con Esme en el hospital. Enseñar y decir debía hacerse en ese orden. Esta vez no dijo anda, solo cogió a Phil del pelo e inclinó hacia detrás su cabeza

Solo había una luz detrás de la tienda, pero fue suficiente para que Phil pudiera ver claramente los colmillos que iban hacia él. Y era más que suficiente para Carlisle, con su visión nocturna, para ver los ojos verdes de Phillip dilatándose.

Phillip gritó, y se quedó inmóvil.

No de miedo, Carlisle lo sabía. No era un cobarde. Con el susto de lo increíble volviéndose real.

Phillip juró. —Eres un…

—Así es. — Carlisle le soltó.

Phil casi se cayó al suelo. Se sujetó a los contenedores para sujetarse. —No me lo creo.

—Sí, si lo haces. — Dijo Carlisle. No había guardado sus colmillos, y sabía que sus ojos estaban plateados. Phil tenía que creer al Carlisle que estaba delante de él.

Phil aparentemente tenía la misma idea. Estaba mirando a carlisle como si quisiera apartar la mirada, pero no podía. El color había desaparecido de su cara, y seguía tragando como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

—Dios. — Dijo finalmente. —Sabía que algo te pasaba. Algo malo. Nunca supe porque me dabas escalofríos. Así que era esto.

No le gusto, notó Carlisle no es solo odio. Cree que soy menos humano.

Eso no pintaba bien para el resto de los planes de Carlisle.

—¿Ahora comprendes como puedo ayudar a Esme?

Phil sacudió negativamente su cabeza lentamente. Estaba inclinado sobre la pared, con una mano todavía en el contenedor.

Carlisle sintió la impaciencia en su pecho. —Esme está enferma. Los vampiros no pueden enfermar. ¿Necesitas un mapa?

La cara de Phil decía que sí.

—Sí—Dijo Carlisle entre dientes —Intercambio suficiente sangre con Esme la convertiré en vampiro, y no tendrá cáncer. Todas las células de su cuerpo cambiaran y terminará siendo un espécimen perfecto: sano. Tendrá poderes que los humanos solo pueden soñar. Y, por lo tanto, será inmortal.

Hubo un largo, largo silencio mientras Carlisle miraba a Phillip. Los pensamientos de Phil estaba demasiado revueltos para que Carlisle pudiera sacar nada en claro de ellos, pero los ojos de Phil se agrandaron y su cara pareció más desgastada.

Finalmente Phil dijo —No puedes hacerle eso a ella.

Fue la forma en que lo dijo.

No como si estuviera protestando porque la idea era demasiado radical, demasiado nueva. No era la reacción que había tenido Esme.

Lo decía con absoluta convicción y horror. Como si Carlisle estuviera amenazando con robarle el alma a Esme.

—Es la única forma de salvar su vida. — Dijo Carlisle.

Phil sacudió su cabeza otra vez, sus ojos grandes y en trance. —No, no. Ella no querría esto. No con ese precio.

—¿Qué precio? — Carlisle estaba más impaciente ahora, estaba a la defensiva y desesperado. Si hubiera notado que esto iba a convertirse en un debate filosófico, hubiera escogido un lugar menos público. Como estaban las cosas, tenía que tener todos sus sentidos puestos en posibles intrusos.

Phil soltó el contenedor y se mantuvo de pie por si mismo. Había miedo mezclado en sus ojos, pero se enfrentó a Carlisle.

—Es solo que – hay cosas que los humanos creen que son más importantes que mantenerse con vida. — Dijo. —Ya lo descubrirás.

—No me puedo creer esto, — dijo James. Sonaba como un capitán espacial hablando a los alíen invasores en una película de serie B. Los humanos de la tierra no serán tan fáciles de dominar como crees.

—¿Y qué comes como tentempié de medianoche? — Preguntó Phil con los ojos sombríos y casi infantiles. —¿O los colmillos son pura decoración?

Directo al grano, pensó Carlisle.

Apartó la mirada. —Vale. _Touché_. Hay algunas diferencias. Nunca dije que era humano. Pero no soy ningún tipo de…

—Si no eres un monstruo, entonces no sé lo que eres.

No le mates, Carlisle se dijo rápidamente. Tienes que convencerle. —Phil, no somos como los que ves en las películas. No somos tan poderosos. No podemos desmaterializarnos y atravesar paredes o ir a través del tiempo, y no necesitamos matar para alimentarnos. NO somos malvados, al menos no todos. No estamos malditos.

—No eres natural. — Dijo Phillip suavemente, y Carlisle podía sentir que lo decía de corazón. —Eres incorrecto. No deberías existir.

—¿Por qué estamos más arriba en la cadena alimenticia que tú?

—Porque la gente no está echar para… alimentarse… de otras personas.

Carlisle no dijo que ellos no pensaban en los humanos como personas. Dijo —Solo hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir. Y Esme ha aceptado.

Phillip se congeló. —No. No le gustaría ser como tú.

—Quiere mantenerse viva – o al menos, así era antes de que se enfadara conmigo. Ahora solo está siendo irracional porque no ha tomado suficiente sangre mía para terminar de cambiarla. Gracias a ti. — Se detuvo, y después dijo deliberadamente —¿Alguna vez has visto un cadáver de tres semanas, Phil? Porque en eso se convertirá si no voy con ella.

La cara de Phil se estremeció. Se giró y golpeó con el puño el contenedor de metal. —¿No crees que se eso? He estado viviendo con eso desde el lunes por la noche.

Carlisle se quedó quieto, con el corazón palpitante. Sintiendo la angustia de Phillip y el dolor de su mano. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que pudo hablar de nuevo. —¿Y crees que eso e mejor que lo que yo puedo darle?

—Es asqueroso. Apesta. Pero sí, es mejor que convertirla en algo que persiga humanos. Que utiliza a la gente. Para eso eran todas tus novias, ¿Verdad?

De nuevo, Carlisle no pudo contestar directamente. El problema de Phil, notó, era que era demasiado listo por su propio bien. Pensaba demasiado. —Sí. Para eso eran las novias. — Dijo al fin cansado. Tratando de no verlo desde el punto de vista de Phil.

—Solo dime una cosa, Cullen. — Phillip se enderezó y le miró directamente a los ojos. —¿Te…— se detuvo y tragó saliva. —Alimentaste de Esme antes de que enfermara?

—No.

Phil soltó su aliento —Eso es bueno. Porque si lo hubieras hecho, te hubiera matado ahora mismo.

Carlisle le creía. Él era mucho más fuerte que Phil, más veloz, y nunca había tenido miedo de un humano antes. Pero en ese momento no tenía dudas de que Phil hubiera encontrado la forma de hacerlo.

—Mira, hay algo que no comprendes. — Dijo. —Esme quería esto, y ya ha comenzado. Solo está empezando a cambiar; si muere ahora, no se convertirá en vampiro. Pero quizás no muera tampoco. Podría terminar siendo un cadáver andante. Un zombi, ¿Sabes? Sin mente. Con el cuerpo pudriéndose pero inmortal.

La boca de Phil tuvo una convulsión. —Estas diciendo eso solo para asustarme.

Carlisle apartó la mirada. —Lo he visto.

—No te creo.

—¡Lo he visto de primera mano! — Carlisle se dio cuenta de que le estaba gritando y que le había cogido de la camiseta. Estaba fuera de control ‐ y no le importaba. —Ví como le pasaba a alguien que apreciaba, ¿Vale?

Y entonces, Phil todavía seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. —tenía solo cuatro años y tenía una niñera. Todos los niños ricos de San Francisco tienen una. Era humana.

—Suéltame. — Murmuró Phil, tirando de la muñeca de Carlisle. Estaba respirando fuerte – no quería escuchar esto.

—Estaba loco por ella. Me daba todo lo que mi madre no. Amor, atención – nunca estaba demasiado ocupada. La llamaba Srta. Emma.

—Suéltame.

—Pero mis padres pensaban que me sentía demasiado atraído por ella. Así que me llevaron de vacaciones – y no me dejaron alimentarme. No durante tres días. Cuando volví, estaba muerto de hambre. Enviaron a la Srta. Emma para que me metiera en la cama.

Phil había dejado de pelear ahora. Estaba de pie con la cabeza inclinada y girada hacia un lado para no tener que mirar a Carlisle. Carlisle siguió hablándole.

—Solo tenía cuatro años. No pude evitarlo. Y la cosa es, que quería. Si me hubieras preguntado quién prefería que muriera, yo o la Srta. Emma, hubiera dicho yo. Pero cuando estás muerto de hambre, pierdes el control. Así que me alimenté de ella, y estuve llorando todo el tiempo tratando de detenerme. Y cuando finalmente lo hice, sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Hubo una pausa. Carlisle de pronto notó que sus dedos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Soltó la camiseta de Phil lentamente. Phil no dijo nada.

—Estaba tumbada en el suelo. Pensé, espera, si le doy mi sangre será un vampiro y todo estará bien. — Él ya no estaba gritando. Ni siquiera estaba realmente hablando con Phil, miraba hacia el aparcamiento vacío y oscuro. —Entonces me corté y dejé que la sangre llenara su boca. Tragó parte de ella antes de que mis padres vinieran y me detuvieran. Pero no fue suficiente.

Una pausa más larga – y Carlisle recordó porque le estaba contando esa historia. Miró a Phillip.

—Murió esa noche – pero no del todo. Los dos tipos diferentes de sangre estaban peleando en su interior. Asir que por la mañana andaba de nuevo – pero ya no era la Srta. Emma. Babeaba y su piel era gris y sus ojos como los de un cadáver. Y cuando empezó a – pudrirse mi padre la llevó a un descampado y la quemó. La mató primero. — La bilis subió en la garganta de Carlisle y añadió casi en un susurro —Espero que la matara primero.

Phil lentamente se giró para mirarle. Por primera vez en la tarde, había algo más que horro y miedo en sus ojos. Algo como piedad, pensó Carlisle.

Carlisle respiró profundamente. Después de trece años de silencio finalmente había contado la historia – a Phillip Platt, de entre toda la gente. Pero no era bueno preguntarse sobre lo absurdo del asunto. Tenía sus motivos.

—Así que quédate con esto. Si no consigues que Esme me vea, asegúrate de que no le hagan la autopsia. No quieres que vaya por ahí andando sin sus órganos. Y ten una estaca preparada para cuando no puedas soportar mirarla.

La piedad se desvaneció de los ojos de Phil. Su boca era una línea temblorosa.

—No dejaremos que se convierta en… algún tipo de abominación medio viva. — Dijo. —Ni en un vampiro. Siento lo que le pasó a tu Srta. Emma, pero no cambia nada.

—Esme debería ser la que decidiera…

Pero Phillip había llegado a su límite y ahora simplemente estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. —Solo mantente alejado de mi hermana. — Dijo. —Es lo único que quiero. SI lo haces, te dejaré tranquilo. Y si no…

—¿Qué?

—Diré en El Camino lo que eres. Llamaré a la policía y al ayuntamiento y lo gritaré en mitad de la calle si hace falta.

Carlisle sintió sus manos congelarse. Lo que Phil no había notado era que ahora Carlisle tenía la obligación de matarle. No era que cualquier humano que supiera lo del Mundo de la Noche tuviera que morir, pero si les amenazaba con contarlo debía morir inmediatamente, sin preguntas, sin piedad.

De pronto Carlisle estaba tan cansado que no podía ver las cosas claras.

—Vete de aquí, Phil. — Dijo en una voz sin emoción alguna y sin vitalidad. —Ahora. Y si quieres proteger a Esme, no le dirás nada a nadie, porque te seguirán y también descubrirán los secretos de Esme. Y la matarán – después de interrogarla. No será divertido.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Tus padres?

—Los moradores de la noche. Estamos por todas partes, Phil. Cualquiera podría ser uno de ellos – incluyendo el alcalde. Así que mantén tu boca cerrada.

Phillip le miró entrecerrando los ojos. Después se giró y se fue andando hacia la parte delantera de la tienda.

Carlisle no podía recordar cuándo se había sentido tan vacío. Todo lo que había hecho le había ido mal. Esme se encontraba ahora en más tipos de peligro de los que podía contar.

Y Phillip Platt y pensaba que era antinatural y el mal en persona. Lo que Phil no sabía era que la mayor parte del tiempo Carlisle pensaba lo mismo.

Phillip estaba a mitad de camino de casa cuando recordó que había tirado la bolsa con el jugo de arándano y piruletas de cereza de Esme. Ella apenas había comido durante los últimos dos días, y cuando ella tenía hambre, era de cosas raras.

No – de cosas de color rojo, se dio cuenta mientras pagaba por segunda vez en el 24‐horas. Sintió su estómago revolverse. Últimamente todo lo que quería era rojo y, al menos, semilíquido.

¿Esme se había dado cuenta de eso?

La estudió cuando se fue a su habitación para darle sus piruletas. Esme pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama ahora.

Ella estaba tan pálida y quieta. Sus ojos verdes eran lo único en ella que parecía con vida. Dominaban su cara, que brillaba con una conciencia casi salvaje.

Charles y la madre de Phil hablaban de contratar a alguna enfermera para que estuviera con ella.

—¿No te gustan las piruletas? — Phil preguntó, arrastrándose a una silla para sentarse al lado de su cama.

Esme las miraba con disgusto. Ella le dio una pequeña lamida y puso una mueca.

Phillip la miró.

Otro lametón. Luego puso la piruleta en un vaso vacío de plástico en su mesa de noche. —No sé. . . Es que no tengo hambre. — dijo, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra las almohadas. —Lo siento te he hecho ir para nada.

—No hay problema. — Dios, ella se veía enferma, Phil pensó. —¿Hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti?

Con los ojos cerrados. Esme sacudió la cabeza. Un muy pequeño movimiento. —Eres un buen hermano—, dijo distanciadamente.

Ella solía estar tan llena de vida, pensó Phil. Papá decía que estaba siempre hiperactiva. Que podía utilizarla para irradiar energía.

Sin querer hacerlo, se encontró a sí mismo diciendo: —Vi a Carlisle Cullen hoy.

Esme se tensó. Sus manos sobre la colcha formando no puños, sino garras. —Será mejor que se mantenga alejado de aquí

Había algo erróneo acerca de su reacción. Algo no típico de Esme. Esme podía ser fiera, pero Phil nunca había escuchado ese tono animal en su voz.

Una imagen apareció en la mente de Phil. Una criatura de la Noche de los muertos vivientes, caminando a pesar de su intestino derramándose por fuera. Un cadáver viviente igual que la Srta. Emma de Carlisle.

¿Qué ocurriría realmente si Esme si muriera ahora mismo? ¿Ya había cambiado tanto?

—Le sacaré los ojos si se acerca por aquí. — Dijo Esme, sus dedos arañando las sábanas.

—Esme – me dijo lo que él es realmente.

Extrañamente, Esme no reaccionó. —Es basura. — Dijo ella. —Es un reptil

Algo en su voz hizo que Phillip se estremeciera. — le dije que tú nunca querrías ser como él.

—No. — Dijo Esme secamente. —No si eso quiere decir pasar la eternidad junto a él. No quiero verle nunca más.

Phil la miró largamente. Después se inclinó y cerró los ojos, con un pulgar sobre su frente, donde más le dolía.

No era incorrecto solamente. No quería creerlo, pero Esme estaba extraña. Irracional. Y ahora que lo pensaba, se había vuelto más extraña con cada hora que había alejada de Carlisle.

Así que quizás si estaba en un estado raro. Ni humana ni vampira. E incapaz de pensar claramente. Tan y como Carlisle había dicho.

Esme es la que debería decidir.

Tenía que hacerle la pregunta.

—¿Esme? — El esperó hasta que le miró, con sus grandes ojos verdes sin parpadear. —Cuando hablamos, Carlisle dijo que aceptaste que él te – cambiara. Antes de que te enfadas con él. ¿Es eso cierto?

Las cejas de Esme se arquearon. —Estoy molesta con él. — Afirmó, y esa fue la única parte de la pregunta que procesó. —¿Y sabes por qué me gustas? Porque siempre le has odiado. Ahora ambos le odiamos.

Phil pensó un momento y después dijo —Vale. Pero cuando no estabas molesta con él. ¿Querías que te convirtiera en ‐ lo que es?

De pronto un brillo de racionalidad apareció en los ojos de Esme. —No quería morir. — Dijo ella. —Tenia tanto miedo – y quería vivir. Si los médicos pudieran hacer algo por mí, lo hubiera intentado. Pero no pueden. — Ahora estaba sentada, mirando hacia el vació como si hubiera visto algo terrible. —No sabes lo que se siente saber que vas a morir. — Susurró.

Olas de escalofríos recorriendo a Phil. No, no lo sabía, pero si sabia – podía verlo claramente – lo que iba a ser para él si Esme muriera. Lo vació que iba a estar el mundo sin ella.

Estuvo sentado en silencio un largo momento.

Entonces Esme se tumbó de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Philip podía ver el azul pastel bajo sus ojos, como si la conversación la hubiera cansado. —No creo que

importe. — Dijo con una débil pero aterradoramente alegre voz. —No voy a morirme. Los médicos no saben todo.

Así era como lo soportaba, pensó Phillip. Negación total.

Tenía toda la información que necesitaba. Tenía una visión clara de la situación. Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

—Te dejaré para que descanses. — Le dijo a Esme y le acarició la mano. Se sentía fría y frágil, llena de huesos pequeños como el ala de un ave. —Te veré más tarde.∙

Se fue de casa sin decirle a nadie a dónde iba. Una vez estuvo en la carretera, condujo rápidamente. Solo le llevo diez minutos llegar al edificio de apartamentos.

Nunca había estado antes en el apartamento de Carlisle.

Carlisle respondió la puerta con un frió —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿puedo pasar? Tengo algo que decirte.

Carlisle le miró inexpresivo y le dejó pasar.

El lugar estaba casi vacío. Había una silla junto a una solitaria mesa, una mesa igual de vacía, y un sillón cuadrado. Cajas de cartón llenas de libros y CD's estaban apiladas en las esquinas. Una puerta llevaba a una enorme habitación con una cama.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Primero de todo, tengo que explicarte algo. Sé que no puedes evitar ser lo que eres – pero yo tampoco puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. No puedes cambiar y yo tampoco. Necesito que entiendas eso desde el principio.

Carlisle cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, cauteloso y desafiante. —Puedes saltarte el sermón.

—Solo necesito que lo comprendas, ¿Vale?

—¿Qué es lo _quieres_, Phil?

Phil tragó saliva. Le llevo dos o tres intentos antes de que pudiera decir las palabras tragándose su orgullo.

—Necesito que ayudes a mi hermana.

* * *

hola disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí esta el cap. Que les puedo decir de este capitulo, hummm... bueno según avanza la historia puedo decir que me encantan mas las conversaciones de Phil y Carlisle. hablando de Phil por fin vio la luz! así que esperemos que Esme salga de trance y perdone Carlisle.

¡mañana mismo tienen el capitulo 9!

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	10. Capitulo 9

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 9

Esme se movió en su cama.

Ella era infeliz. Era una tristeza caliente, agitada que pareció invadirla debajo de su piel. Saliendo de su cuerpo en vez de su mente. Si ella no hubiera sido tan débil, ella habría despertado y hubiera tratado de controlar el sentimiento. Pero ella tenía músculos de espagueti y no se iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Su mente estaba simplemente nublada. Ella no trató de pensar mucho más. Era más feliz cuando estaba dormida.

Pero esta noche no podía dormir. Todavía podría saborear la piruleta de cereza en las esquinas de su boca. Ella habría tratado de quitarse gusto con agua, pero el pensar en agua hacia que le dieran nauseas. El agua no era buena. No era lo que necesitaba.

Esme se giró y apretó su cara en la almohada. Ella no sabía lo que necesitaba, pero sabía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Un suave sonido vino del pasillo. Pasos. Los pasos de por lo menos dos personas. No sonaba como los de su madre o los de Charles, y ya se habían ido a dormir de todas maneras.

Hubo una ligera llamada en su puerta, y entonces un rayo de luz apareció cuando se abrió la puerta. Phil susurró, —Esme, ¿Estas dormida? ¿Puedo entrar?

Ante la indignación de Esme, estaba entrando, sin esperar la respuesta. Y alguien iba con él.

No era simplemente alguien. Era el alguien. La persona que el había hecho tanto daño. El traidor, Carlisle.

La furia le dio la fuerza a Esme para sentarse en la cama. —¡Márchate! ¡Te haré daño! — el aviso más primitivo. Una reacción animal.

—Esme, por favor. Deja que hable contigo. — Dijo Carlisle. Y entonces algo increíble sucedió. Incluso Esme, en su estado de rabia, reconoció que era increíble.

Phil dijo, —Por favor, hazlo, Carlisle. Escúchale.

¿Phil del lado de Carlisle?

Esme estaba demasiado confusa para protestar cuando Carlisle se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Esme, sé que estás molesta. Y es mi culpa; yo cometí un error. No quería que Phil supiera lo que realmente estaba pasando, así que le dije que solo estaba fingiendo preocuparme por ti. Pero no era verdad.

Esme frunció el ceño.

—Si miras en tus sentimientos, verás que no es verdad. Te estás convirtiendo en telépata y creo que ya tienes suficiente poder para leerme.

Detrás de Carlisle, Phil se sintió incómodo ante la mención de la telepatía. —Puedo decirte que es verdad. — Dijo, haciendo que Esme y Carlisle le miraran sorprendidos. —Es lo que averigüé al hablar contigo. — Añadió, hablándole a Carlisle pero sin mirarle. —Quizás seas algún tipo de monstruo, pero realmente te importa ella. No estás tratando de hacerle daño.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Después de haber causado todo esto…?— Carlisle soltó y sacudió su cabeza, centrándose de nuevo en Esme. —Esme, concéntrate. Siente lo que yo siento. Encuentra la verdad por ti misma.

No lo haré y no puedes obligarme, pensó Esme. Pero la parte de ella quería averiguar si era verdad era más grande que la irracional y furiosa. A tientas buscó la mente de Carlisle – no con su mano, pero con su mente. No podía haber descrito como lo hizo. Simplemente lo hizo.

Y encontró la mente de Carlisle, brillante como un diamante y ardiendo con intensidad. No era lo mismo que ser uno con él, igual que cuando habían compartido sangre. Era como mirarle desde el exterior, sintiendo sus emociones desde la distancia. Pero fue suficiente. El calor y protección que sentía por ella estaban claros. Al igual que la angustia: el dolor de sentir que le dolía – y que le odiaba.

A Esme se le llenaron los ojos. —Realmente te importo. — Susurró.

Los grises ojos de Carlisle se encontraron con los de ella, y había algo en ellos que Esme no recordaba haber visto antes. —Hay dos leyes fundamentales en el Mundo de la Noche. — Dijo con calma. —Una es no decirles a los humanos que existe. La otra es no enamorarse de un humano. He roto ambas.

Esme sabía, vagamente, que Phillip estaba marchándose de la habitación. La rendija de luz desapareció cuando cerró la puerta tras él. La cara de james estaba parcialmente en las sombras.

—Nunca te pude decir lo que sentía por ti. — Dijo Carlisle. —Nunca quise admitirlo. Porque te pone en un gran peligro. No puedes ni imaginártelo.

—Y a ti también. — Dijo Esme. Era la primera vez que había pensado en eso. Ahora esa opción emergía de su embarrada mente como una burbuja. —quiero decir. — Dijo

lentamente, aclarándose, —Si va contra las normas decírselo a los humanos o amarlos, y tu las rompes, debe haber algún tipo de castigo para ti…— Al decirlo, notó cual era el castigo.

La cara de Carlisle se ensombreció más. —No te preocupes por eso. — Dijo con su antigua voz, la del tipo frio.

Esme nunca aceptaba consejos, ni siquiera de Carlisle. Una ola de irritación y de furia la atravesó – una furia animal, como una fiebre. Podría sentir sus ojos entrecerrarse y sus uñas alargarse.

—¡No me digas que no me preocupe por eso!

Frunció el ceño. —No me digas que no te diga…— empezó, y se detuvo. —¿Qué estoy haciendo? Todavía estás enferma y cambiando y yo estoy aquí sentado sin más. — Levanto una de las mangas de su abrigo y pasó una uña sobre su muñeca. Donde pasó la uña, salió sangre.

Parecía negra en la oscuridad. Pero Esme fijó la vista en ese líquido fascinada. Sus labios se abrieron y su respiración se aceleró.

—Venga. — Dijo Carlisle, y le puso la muñeca delante de ella. Al siguiente segundo, Esme estaba con la boca fija sobre la herida como si tratara de sacarle el veneno de mordedura de una serpiente.

Era tan natural, tan sencillo. Esto era lo que necesitaba cuando envió a Phil a buscar piruletas de cereza y jugo de arándano. Esta dulce y embriagadora cosa era lo que necesitaba y nada más se le parecía. Esme chupó fieramente

Todo era bueno: la cercanía, el rico sabor; la fuerza y la vitalidad que la llenaban, calentándola. Pero lo mejor, lo mejor de todo, era la sensación de tocar la mente de Carlisle. Le hizo estremecerse de placer.

¿Cómo podía haberse enfadado con él? Ahora que podía sentirle le parecía ridículo. Nunca conocería a nadie como conocía a Carlisle.

Lo siento, pensó hacia él, y sintió como aceptaba sus disculpas. Sujeta gentilmente por la mente de Carlisle.

_No fue tu culpa, _le dijo.

La mente de Esme parecía estarse aclarando con cada trago.. era como despertarse después de un profundo y largo sueño_. No quiero que esto termine nunca_, pensó, no hacia Carlisle, sino en su propia mente.

Pero sintió la reacción en él – y entonces sintió como enterraba la reacción rápidamente. No suficientemente rápido. Esme lo había sentido.

_Los vampiros no se hacen esto unos a otros. _

Esme se asombró. ¿Nunca tendrían este placer después de que ella cambiara? No podía creer eso; se negó. Debía de haber una forma…

De nuevo sintió el comienzo de la reacción de Carlisle, pero justo cuando iba tras ella, suavemente alejó su muñeca. —Será mejor que no tomes más esta noche. — Dijo, y su voz real le sonó extraña. No eran tanto el James de su voz mental, y ahora no podía sentirle bien. Eran dos seres diferentes. Estar solo era horrible.

¿Cómo podría sobrevivir si no podía tocar nunca más su mente? Si tenía que usar palabras, lo que de pronto parecía una torpe forma de comunicarse. ¿Si nunca pudiera verle entero, con su ser abierto a ella?

Era cruel e injusto y todos los vampiros debían ser idiotas si se conformaban con algo inferior a eso.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir las palabras que estaba pensando para explicárselo a James, la puerta se movió. Phillip miró dentro.

—Puedes pasar. — Dijo Carlisle. —Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Phil miraba a Esme. —¿Estás…?— Se detuvo y tragó saliva antes de terminar la frase con un ronco suspiro. —¿Mejor?

No hacía falta ser telepático para ver su asco. Miró a su boca, y después hacia otro lado. Esme se dio cuenta de lo que había visto. Una mancha como si hubiera comido arándanos. Se frotó los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Lo que quería decir era, no es asqueroso. Es parte de la naturaleza. Es una forma de vivir, vida pura. Es secreta y hermosa. Está bien.

Lo que dijo fue —No opines si no lo has probado.

La cara de Phillip hizo una mueca de horror. Y lo más extraño fue que Carlisle estaba de acuerdo con él. Esme podía notarlo – Carlisle pensaba que compartir sangre era oscuro y malvado también. Estaba lleno de culpa. Esme dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro, y añadió —Chicos.

—Estás mejor. — Dijo Phil, esbozando la sonrisa que le era tan familiar.

—Supongo que antes estaba muy rara. — Dijo Esme. —Lo siento.

—Muy no es la palabra adecuada.

—No era su culpa. — Dijo Carlisle hacia Phil. —Estaba muriendo – y alucinando, más o menos. No tenía suficiente sangre en el cerebro.

Esme sacudió su cabeza. —No lo comprendo. No tomaste tanta sangre la última vez. ¿Cómo podía no tener sangre en el cerebro?

—No es eso. — Dijo Carlisle. —Los dos tipos de sangre reaccionan uno con el otro – pelean. Mira, si quieres una explicación científica, es algo así. La sangre de vampiro destruye la hemoglobina – las células rojas – de la sangre humana. Una vez destruye suficientes, dejas de obtener el oxígeno que necesitas para pensar bien. Y cuando destruye más, te deja sin oxígeno para vivir.

—Así que la sangre de vampiro es como veneno. — Dijo Phil, con un tono que indicaba que siempre lo había sabido.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. No estaba mirando ni a Phil ni a Esme. —De alguna forma. Pero de otra forma es como una cura universal. Hace que las heridas curen más rápido, hace que la piel se regenere. Los vampiros pueden vivir con muy poco oxígeno porque sus células son muy resistentes. La sangre de vampiro hace todo – menos transportar oxígeno.

Una pequeña luz se iluminó en la mente de Esme. Una revelación – el misterio del Conde Drácula explicado. —Espera un momento. — Dijo. —¿Es por eso por lo que necesitáis sangre humana?

—Ese es uno de los motivos. — Dijo Carlisle. —Hay más… la sangre de los humanos también nos hace cosas más místicas, pero mantenernos con vida es lo principal. Tomamos un poco y esa sangre nos lleva oxígeno por el sistema hasta que nuestra propia sangre la destruye. Entonces tomamos un poco más.

Esme se sentó de nuevo. —Así es como es. Y es natural…

—Nada en esto es natural. — Dijo Phil, su asco emergiendo de nuevo.

—No importa lo que sea. — Dijo Carlisle. —No podemos sentarnos a hablar del tema. Tenemos que hacer planes.

Hubo un silencio abrupto cuando Esme se dio cuenta de qué tipo de planes que estaba hablando. Se podía notar cuando Phil se dio cuenta también.

—Aún no estás fuera de peligro. — dijo Carlisle suavemente, su mirada sosteniendo la de Esme. —Habrá otro intercambio más de sangre, y debes tenerlo lo antes posible. De lo contrario, podrías recaer de nuevo. Pero vamos a tener que planificar el próximo intercambio con cuidado.

—¿Por qué? — Dijo Phil, con sus mayores ganas de molestar.

—Debido a que va a matarme. — dijo Esme claramente antes de que Carlisle pudiera responder. Y cuando Phil se estremeció, siguió sin piedad, —De eso es de lo que se trata, Phil. No es un pequeño juego lo que Carlisle y yo estamos haciendo. Tenemos que hacer frente a la realidad y la realidad es que de una u otra manera voy a morir pronto. Y yo prefiero morir y despertar siendo un vampiro que morir y no despertar nunca.

Hubo otro silencio, en el que Carlisle puso su mano sobre ella. Fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Esme estaba temblando.

Phil miró hacia arriba. Esme podía ver que su cara estaba chupada, sus ojos oscuros. —Somos gemelos. ¿Así que como te has vuelto más mayor que yo? —, dijo con una silenciosa voz.

Un poco de silencio y, a continuación, Carlisle dijo, —Creo que mañana por la noche sería un buen momento para hacerlo. Es viernes y ¿crees que podrías sacar a su mamá y a Charles fuera de la casa por la noche?

Phil parpadeó. —Creo que ‐ si Esme parece estar mejor, podrían salir un rato. Si digo que yo me quedo con ella.

—Convéncelos de que necesitan un descanso. No quiero que ellos estén alrededor.

—¿No puedes simplemente hacerlo sin que note nada? ¿Al igual que lo hiciste con la enfermera en el hospital? —Esme preguntó.

—No si voy a estar concentrado en ti, — dijo Carlisle.

—Y hay algunas personas que no pueden ser influenciados mediante el control de la mente, como tu hermano. Tu mamá podría ser igual.

—Muy bien, haré que salgan. — dijo Phillip. Tragó saliva, obviamente incómodo y tratando de ocultarlo. —Y una vez que estén fuera… ¿qué?

Carlisle le miró inescrutable. —Entonces Esme y yo haremos lo que tenemos que hacer. Y después tu y yo veremos la televisión.

—Mirar la televisión, — Phil repitió, adormecido.

—Tengo que estar aquí cuando venga el médico y la gente de la funeraria.

Phil le miró totalmente horrorizados por la mención de la funeraria. Esme tampoco se sentía muy alegre de eso. Si no fuera por la rica sangre que la recorría por dentro, calmándola…

—¿Por qué? — Phillip le exigió a Carlisle.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, muy ligeramente. Su rostro era inexpresivo. —Porque sí. —dijo. —Lo entenderás más tarde. Por ahora, sólo confía en mí.

Esme decidió no seguir insistiendo.

—Así que tendremos que reconciliarnos mañana— dijo. —Delante de Mamá y de Charles. De lo contrario sería demasiado extraño que estuvierais juntos otra vez.

—Será muy raro sin importar lo que pase. — dijo Phil bajo su aliento. —Muy bien. Ven mañana por la tarde y nos reconciliaremos. Conseguiré que nos dejen a solas con Esme.

Carlisle asintió. —Será mejor que me vaya ahora. — Se levantó. Phil se apartó para dejarle salir por la puerta, pero Carlisle penso y miró a Esme.

—¿Estarás bien? — le preguntó en voz baja.

Esme asintió firmemente.

—Mañana, entonces. — Tocó su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. El breve contacto hizo saltar al corazón de Esme convirtió sus palabras en verdad. Estaría bien.

Se miraron unos a otros un momento y, a continuación, Carlisle se fue.

Mañana, pensó Esme, mirando la puerta cerrarse tras el. Mañana será el día en que muera

Una cosa acerca de ello, pensó Esme era que no muchas personas tenían el privilegio de saber exactamente cuándo se iba a morir. Muchas personas no tuvieron la oportunidad de decir adiós de la forma en que ella tenía previsto.

No importaba que ella no fuera realmente a morir. Cuando una oruga cambia en mariposa que pierde su vida de oruga. No más deslizarse por las ramitas, no más comerse hojas.

No más instituto El Camino, pensó Esme. No más dormir en esta cama.

Ella iba a tener que dejarlo todo atrás. Su familia, su ciudad natal. Toda su vida humana. Ella estaba empezando un extraño nuevo futuro sin ninguna idea de lo que estaba por delante. Todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en Carlisle ‐ y tener confianza en su propia capacidad de adaptación.

Era como mirar una carretera llena de curas delante de ella, y no ser capaz de ver a dónde iba, ya que desaparecía en la oscuridad.

No más patinaje el malecón de la playa, pensó Esme. No más húmedos golpes contra el hormigón en la piscina pública. No más compras en el pueblo.

Para decir adiós, miró cada esquina de su habitación. Adiós armario pintado de blanco. Adiós mesa donde había escrito cientos de cartas – cosa que demostraban las manchas de tinta y cera. Adiós cama, adiós cortinas que le hacían sentirse como una princesa árabe. Adiós equipo de música.

Auch, pensó, mi equipo de música. Y mis CD's. No puedo dejarlos aquí, no puedo…

Pero claro que podía. Tendría que hacerlo.

Le hizo frente al equipo de música antes de salir de la habitación. Le animó para empezar a ocuparse de la pérdida de la gente.

—Hola, mamá. — Dijo temblando, en la cocina.

—¡Esme! No sabía que estabas despierta.

La abrazó fuertemente, notando tantas sensaciones: el suelo bajo sus pies, el ligero olor a coco que tenía el pelo de su madre, y el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes hambre, cariño? Te ves mucho mejor.

Esme no podía soportar mirar los ansiosos ojos de su madre, y pensar en comía le daba nauseas. Se enterró de nuevo en el hombro de su madre.

—Espérate un momento. — Dijo ella.

Se le ocurrió que después de todo no iba a ser capaz de decirle adiós. No podía terminar con todo en su vida en una tarde. quizás tuviera el privilegio de saber cuándo iba a morir, pero iba a hacerlo igual que todos – sin estar preparada.

—Solo recuerda que te quiero. — Le susurró a su madre en el oído, parpadeando con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dejó que su madre la llevara de nuevo a la cama. Pasó el resto del día haciendo llamadas. Tratando de aprender algo de la vida que iba a terminarse, de la gente que conocía. Tratando de apreciarlo todo, rápidamente, antes de que tuviera que abandonarlos.

—Elaine, te echo de menos. —Dijo hacia el teléfono, con los ojos fijos en la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana.

—Cuéntame, Brady, ¿Cómo te va?

—Laura, gracias por las flores.

—¿Esme, estás bien? — Dijeron todos. —¿Cuándo vamos a verte otra vez?

Esme no podía responder. Deseaba haber podido llamar a su padre, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba.

También deseó haber leído la otra de teatro _Nuestra Ciudad _cuando se lo encargaron el año pasado, en vez de leer las notas de Charles. Notas y pensamientos rápidos para hacer trampas. Todo lo que podía recordar era que era sobre una chica muerta que tuvo la oportunidad de tener un día de su vida y lo apreció mucho. Quizás le hubiera ayudado ahora a aclarar sus sentimientos – pero era demasiado tarde.

Había perdido muchas cosas del instituto, notó Esme. Usaba mi cerebro para reírse de los profesores – y eso no era muy inteligente.

Descubrió que le tenía un nuevo respeto a Phil, que usaba su cerebro para aprender cosas. Quizás su hermano no era un lamentable vago después de todo. Quizás – oh dios – siempre había tenido razón.

Estoy cambiando tanto, pensó Esme, y se estremeció.

Si era la extraña sangre de su cuerpo o el cáncer en sí mismo o simplemente una parte de ella, no lo sabía. Pero estaba cambiando.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Esme sabía quién era sin salir de la habitación. Podía sentir a Carlisle.

Estaba para empezar el teatro, pensó Esme y miró su reloj. Increíble. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

El tiempo parecía pasar volando literalmente.

No te asustes. Todavía te quedan horas, se dijo a sí misma, y cogió de nuevo el teléfono. Pero solo parecieron pasar unos minutos cuando su madre llamó a su puerta.

—Querida, Phil dice que deberíamos salir – y Carlisle ha venido – pero le dije que no creo que quieras verle – y no te quiero dejar sola pero las noches…— SU madre estaba extrañamente agitada.

—No, me alegra ver a Carlisle. En serio. Y creo que deberíais tomaros un descanso. En serio.

—Bueno – me alegro de que os hayáis reconciliado. Pero no sé si…

Le llevó un buen rato persuadirla de que ella estaba mejor, que le quedaban semanas o meses de vida por delante. Que no había motivo para quedarse esta noche de viernes en particular.

Pero a final la madre de Esme la besó y aceptó. Ya solo le quedaba despedirse de Charles. Esme le llamó y finalmente le perdonó por no haber traído a su padre.

Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, pensó mientras le miraba con su traje oscuro y su sonrisa infantil. Y vas a cuidar bien de mamá – después. Asi que te perdono. Estás bien, en serio.

Y entonces Charles y su madre se marcharon, y fue la última vez, la última que le dijeron adiós. Esme gritó sus nombres y ambos se giraron y sonrieron.

Cuando se fueron, Carlisle y Phil fueron a la habitación de Esme. Esme miró a Carlisle. Sus ojos grises estaban opacos, sin revelar sus sentimientos.

—¿Ahora? — Dijo ella, y su voz tembló ligeramente.

—Ahora.

* * *

chicas disculpa la tardanza pero acabo de empezar la escuela y ya saben me quitan mucho tiempo(me han quitado mi libertad )\\(T.T)/ . espero que les guste el capitulo.

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	11. Capitulo 10

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 10

—Las cosas tienen que hacerse bien. — Dijo Esme.

—Las cosas tienen que estar bien. Ve a por velas, Phil.

Phil parecía agitado. —¿Velas?

—Todas las que puedas encontrar. Y almohadas. Necesito muchas almohadas. — Se arrodilló junto al equipo de música y examinó una montaña de CD's. Phil la miró brevemente y después se fue.

—_Estructuras del silencio_… no. Demasiado repetitivo. — Esme dijo, rebuscando en el montón. —_Bosque profundo_… no. Demasiado hyper. Necesito algo ambiental.

—¿Qué te parece esto? — Carlisle cogió un CD. Esme lo miró.

_Música para desaparecer en ella. _

Por supuesto. Era perfecto. Esme cogió el CD y se encontró con la mirada de James. Normalmente se refería a la música ambiental como "Basura New Age".

—Lo comprendes. — Dijo tranquilamente.

—Sí, pero no vas a morir, Esme. No estás preparando un lecho de muerte.

—Pero voy a irme. A cambiar. — Esme no podía explicarlo exactamente, pero algo en ella le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Estaba enterrando su vieja vida. Era una ocasión solemne, un pasaje.

Y, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos lo mencionó, ambos sabían que podría morir. Carlisle había sido muy franco acerca de que algunas personas no conseguían atravesar la transición.

Phil regresó con velas, velas de Navidad, de emergencia, velas perfumadas velas votivas. Esme las puso por toda la habitación y les iluminó. Ella misma se fue al baño a ponerse su mejor camisón. De franela, con estampado de pequeñas fresas.

Imagínate, pensaba cuando salió del baño. Esta es la última vez que voy a bajar nunca a esta sala, la última vez que voy a abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio.

La habitación era hermosa. La suave luz de las velas le daba un aura de santidad, de misterio. La música era sobrenatural y dulce, Esme consideró que podría caer en ella para siempre, igual que en sus sueños.

Esme abrió el armario y utilizó como bate una percha para bajar un león de peluche del estante de arriba. Ella lo llevó a su cama y lo puso al lado de los montículos de almohadas. Tal vez fuera estúpido, tal vez fuer infantil, pero los quería con ella.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a Carlisle y a Phillip.

Ambos la miraban. Phil estaba claramente perturbado, tocando su boca para detener el temblor. Carlisle estaba triste también, aunque sólo alguien que lo conociera tanto como Esme hubiera sido capaz de decirlo.

—Está bien. — les dijo Esme. —¿No veis? Estoy bien, por lo que no hay motivo para que vosotros no lo estéis.

Y lo extraño era que era cierto. Ella estaba bien. Se sentía tranquila y clara ahora, como si todo se hubiera convertido en algo muy simple. Ella veía su camino, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguirlo, paso a paso.

Phil vino a apretar su mano. —¿Cómo… como funciona esto? — le preguntó a Carlisle bruscamente.

—Primero vamos a intercambiar sangre—, dijo Carlisle hablando hacia Esme. Mirándola sólo a ella. —No tiene que ser mucho, está justo en la frontera de cambiar ya. A continuación, los dos tipos de sangre lucharan su última batalla, si ves lo que quiero decir. Él sonrió débil y dolorosamente, y Esme asintió.

—Mientras pase te sentirás más y más débil. Y entonces… te dormirás. El cambio ocurre mientras estás dormida.

—¿Y cuando me despertaré? — Esme preguntó.

—Crearé una especie de frase post‐hipnótica para ello. Te diré cuando despertarte cuando vaya a por ti. No te preocupes sobre ello; tengo todos los detalles controlados. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es descansar.

Phil pasaba nervioso sus manos por su cabello, como si estuviera pensando el tipo de detalles con los que él y Carlisle iban a tener que lidiar. —Espera un minuto. — Dijo casi con un gruñido. —¿Cuándo… cuando dices dormida – parecerá…?

—Muerta. — Le ayudó Esme cuando se le apagó la voz.

Carlisle le dedicó a Phil una fría mirada. —Sí. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Y entonces – vamos realmente a ‐ ¿Qué le pasará a ella?

Carlisle le miró.

—Está bien. — Dijo Esme suavemente. —Díselo.

—Sabes lo que va a pasar. — Carlisle dijo entre dientes a Phillip. —No puede desaparecer sin ´mas. La policía nos seguiría y la gente del Mundo de la Noche también, buscándola. No, tiene que parecer que ha muerto por causa natural, eso quiere decir, que todo tiene que pasar como si ella hubiera muerto.

La expresión enferma de Phil no era su lado más racional. —¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra manera?

—No. — Dijo Carlisle.

Phil se lamió los labios. —Oh, Dios.

Esme no quería pensar tampoco mucho en ello. Dijo fieramente —Asúmelo, Phil. Tienes que hacerlo. Y recuerda, si no sucede ahora sucederá en unas semanas – pero de verdad.

Phil estaba sujetándose a uno de los postes de la cama tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Pero lo había entendido, y no había nadie mejor que Phil para controlarse. —Tienes razón. — Dijo débilmente, con el fantasma de su vieja eficiencia sobre él. —Está bien, lo asumo.

—Entonces empecemos. — Dijo Esme, manteniendo su voz tranquila. Como si estuviera ocupándose fácilmente de ello.

Carlisle le dijo a Phil. —No quieres ver esta parte. Vete a ver la tele un rato.

Phil dudó, después asintió y se marchó.

—Una cosa. — Le dijo Esme a Carlisle mientras se ponía en medio de la cama. Todavía estaba tratando desesperadamente de sonar normal. —Después del funeral… bueno, estaré dormida, ¿Verdad? No me despertaré… ya sabes. En mi precioso ataúd. — Le miró. —Es que soy claustrofóbica, un poco.

—No te despertarás ahí. — Dijo Carlisle, —Esme no dejare que te pase nada. Confía en mí; lo he pensado todo.

Esme asintió. Confío en ti, pensó.

Después extendió sus brazos hacia él.

Él le toco el cuello, para tirar de su barbilla hacia atrás. Mientras la sangre salía de ella, sintió su mente profundizar en ello.

_No te preocupes, Esme. No tengas miedo. _Todos sus pensamientos eran de protección. Y aunque solo confirmaba que había algo de lo que tener miedo, de que podría salir mal, Esme se sentía tranquila. El directo sentimiento de amor la tranquilizaba, la llenaba de luz

De pronto sintió el ancho, pesado y profundo espacio. Como si sus horizontes se hubieran expandido hasta el infinito en un instante. Como si hubiera descubierto una nueva dimensión. Como si no hubiera límites ni obstáculos para lo que ellos podían hacer juntos.

Se sentía… libre.

Me estoy mareando, pensó. Podía sentir como se desmayaba en los brazos de Carlisle. Marchitándose como una flor.

He tomado suficiente, dijo Carlisle en su mente. El calor animal de su boca sobre su cuello la hizo regresar. —Ahora te toca a ti.

Esta vez, no se cortó la muñeca. Se quitó la camiseta y con un gesto rápido e impulsivo se hizo un corte con la uña en la base del cuello.

Oh, pensó Esme. Lentamente, casi haciendo una reverencia, se inclinó hacia delante. La mano de Carlisle le sujetaba la cabeza. Esme le rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo su desnuda piel bajo su camisón de franela.

Era mejor así. Pero Carlisle tenía razón, era otra última vez. Ella y Carlisle nunca más intercambiarían sangre.

Puedo aceptar eso, pensó Esme, pero no pudo concentrarse mucho más tiempo. Esta vez, en vez de aclararle la mente, la sangre tóxica de vampiro la estaba confundiendo más. Haciéndola sentir más pesaba y dormida.

_¿Carlisle? _

_Está bien. Es el comienzo del cambio. _

Pesada… dormida… caliente. Agitada por las olas del mar salado.

Casi podía notar la sangre de vampiro corriendo por sus venas, conquistando todo a su paso. Era sangre antigua, primitiva. La estaba cambiando en algo antiguo, en algo que había existido desde el principio del mundo. Algo primitivo y básico.

Cada molécula de su cuerpo, cambiando…

_Esme, ¿puedes escucharme? _Carlisle la estaba sacudiendo ligeramente. Esme estaba tan concentrada en lo que sentía que no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba bebiendo. Carlisle la estaba moviendo.

—Esme.

Era un gran esfuerzo abrir los ojos. —Estoy bien. Solo… cansada.

Sus brazos la rodearon, después la puso gentilmente sobre las almohadas. —Puedes descansar ahora. Llamaré a Phil.

Pero antes de que se fuera, la besó en la frente.

Mi primer beso. Pensó Esme, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Y estoy comatosa. Genial.

Sentía la cama ceder ante su peso y miró hacia arriba para ver a Phil. Phil parecía muy nervioso, sentado cautelosamente, mirándola. —¿Qué está pasando ahora? — Preguntó.

—La sangre de vampiro la está llenando. — Dijo Carlisle.

Esme dijo. —Estoy muy cansada.

No había dolor. Solo el sentimiento de que se iba. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente y pesado, como si estuviera rodeado de una espesa nube.

—¿Phil? Se me olvidó decírtelo – gracias. Por ayudarme. Y por todo. Eres un buen hermano, Phil.

—No tienes que decir eso ahora. — Dijo Phil tensamente. —Puedes decirlo después. Seguiré aquí luego, sabes.

Pero quizás no, pensó Esme. Esto es una apuesta. Y nunca la abría aceptado si no fuera la única alternativa para seguir con vida.

Había peleado, ¿Verdad? Al menos había peleado.

—Sí, lo has hecho. — Phil dijo, con la voz temblando. Esme no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. —Siempre has sido una luchadora. — Dijo Phil. —He aprendido muchas cosas de ti.

Lo que era gracioso, porque ella había aprendido mucho de él, incluso en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Quería decírselo, pero había tanto que decir, y estaba tan cansada. Su lengua estaba espesa, su cuerpo entero débil y lánguido.

—Simplemente… sujeta mi mano —, dijo, y ella pudo ver que su voz no era más fuerte que un soplo. Phillip sostuvo una de sus manos y James la otra.

Eso era bueno. Esta era la manera de hacerlo, y con su león en las almohadas a su lado y con Phil y Carlisle sujetando sus manos, manteniéndola segura y anclada.

Una de las velas olía a vainilla, un cálido y meloso olor. Un olor que le recordaba al de un niño. Obleas de pan y siestas. Eso es lo que era esto. Sólo en una siesta en el

jardín de infancia, con el sol atravesando las ventanas y con Carlisle tumbado junto a ella.

Tan segura, tan serena…

—Oh, Esme, — Phil susurró.

Carlisle dijo, —Lo estás haciendo bien, muchachito. Todo va bien.

Eso era lo que necesitaba oír Esme. Ella se dejó envolver por la música, y fue como quedarse dormida, sin miedos. Era como una gota de agua cayendo en el amplio océano.

En el último momento pensó, no estoy preparada. Pero ya conocía la respuesta a eso. Nadie estaba nunca preparado.

Pero había sido estúpida – había olvidado la cosa más importante. Nunca le había dicho a Carlisle que le quería. Ni siquiera cuando él se lo había dicho.

Trató de coger suficiente aire, fuerza para decírselo. Pero era demasiado tarde. el mundo exterior se había ido y no podía sentir su cuerpo. Estaba flotando en la oscuridad y la música, y solo le quedaba dormirse.

—Duerme. — Dijo Carlisle, inclinándose sobre Esme. —No te despiertes hasta que te llame. Solo duerme.

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Phil estaba tenso. Esme parecía tan serena – pálida, con su pelo recubriendo las almohadas, y sus negras pestañas cerradas y los labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba débilmente. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Pero cuanto más pacifica parecía, más se sentía aterrado Phil.

Puedo con esto, se dijo a sí mismo. Tengo que poder.

Esme soltó una breve exhalación, y de pronto se estaba moviendo. Su pecho se movió, una vez, dos. Su mano apretó la de Phil, y sus ojos se abrieron – pero no parecía ver nada. Simplemente parecía asustada.

—¡Esme! — Phil la sujetó. Era demasiado frágil y pequeña. —¡Poppy!

Los gemidos se detuvieron. Por un momento Esme estuvo suspendida en el aire, después sus ojos se cerraron y se volvió a caer sobre las almohadas. Su mano estaba rígida en la Phil.

Phil perdió todo auto‐control.

—Esme. — Dijo, escuchando el peligroso tono de su voz. —Esme, venga. ¡Esme, despierta! — alzando la voz. Sus manos estaban temblando violentamente, agitando los hombros de Esme.

Otras manos le apartaron. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — Dijo Carlisle tranquilamente.

—¿Esme? ¿Esme? — Phil seguía mirándola. Su pecho no estaba moviéndose. Su cara parecía – inocente. El tipo de inocencia que se ve en los recién nacidos.

Y estaba – cambiando. Cogiendo un tono blanco y transparente. Como un fantasma, aunque Phil nunca había visto un cadáver, sabía que era la palidez de la muerte.

Esme había dejado su cuerpo. Su cuerpo era plano y sin movimiento, ya no estaba lleno de vida. Su mano en la de Phil era como de plástico, no una mano humana. Su piel había perdido su brillo, como si alguien se lo hubiera quitado lentamente.

Phil echó la cabeza para atrás y lanzó un grito animal. No era humano. Era un gruñido.

—¡La has matado! — Se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia Carlisle. —Dijiste que iba a dormir solamente, ¡pero la has matado! ¡Está muerta!

Carlisle no trató de evitar el ataque, en vez de eso cogió a Phil y le llevó al pasillo.

—El oído es el último sentido que se va. — Le dijo a Phil al oído. —Quizás todavía pueda escucharte.

Phil se liberó y fue hacia el comedor. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que tenía que destruir cosas. Esme estaba muerta. Se había ido. Cogió el sillón y lo giró, después pateó la mesa de café también. Tiró una lámpara, destrozándola y tirándola al fuego.

—¡para! — Carlisle gritó por encima del ruido. Phil le vio y fue corriendo hacia él. La fuerza de su carga hizo que Carlisle se tambaleara. Se cayeron al suelo juntos.

—¡La has… matado! — Phil gimió, tratando de rodear el cuello de Carlisle con sus manos.

Plata. Los ojos de Carlisle parecían brillar como plata. Cogió a Phil dolorosamente de las muñecas.

—Para ahora mismo, Phillip. — Siseó.

Algo en la forma en que lo dijo hizo que se detuviera. Casi sollozando, trataba de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—Te mataré si tengo que hacerlo para mantener a Esme a salvo. — Dijo Carlisle. Su voz todavía era salvaje y amenazadora. —Y solo estará a salvo si paras y hacemos lo que yo te diga. Exactamente lo que yo te diga. ¿Comprendido? — Sacudió a Phil fuerte, casi golpeándole contra la pared.

Extrañamente, era lo que debía decir. Carlisle estaba diciendo que se preocupaba por Esme. Y por extraño que parezca, Phil había llegado a confiar en que Carlisle decía la verdad.

El resto de su loca rabia murió en el cerebro de Phil. Respiró profundamente.

—Vale, lo entiendo. — Dijo bruscamente. Estaba acostumbrado a estar a cargo – de él y de los demás. No le gustaba que Carlisle le diera órdenes. Pero en ese caso no podía hacer nada. —Pero… está muerta, ¿Verdad?

—Depende de cómo lo definas. — Dijo Carlisle, soltándole y sentándose lentamente en el suelo. Miró la habitación, su boca esbozó una sonrisa. —Nada ha ido mal, Phil. Todo ha ido como debía ir – excepto esto. Iba a dejar que tus padres llegaran y la descubrieran, pero ahora no tenemos otra opción. No hay forma de explicar esto excepto diciendo la verdad.

—¿Y la verdad es…?

—Que fuiste arriba, la encontraste muerta y enloqueciste. Y entonces yo llamé a tus padres – sabes en que restaurante están ¿Verdad?

—En Valentino. Mi madre dijo que tuvieron suerte de conseguir una mesa.

—Vale. Eso servirá. Pero primero tenemos que limpiar la habitación. Sacar las velas y todo eso. Tiene que parecer que se fue a dormir, como cualquier otra noche.

Phil miró las puertas de cristal correderas. Estaba empezando a oscurecer. Pero Esme no había dormido mucho últimamente. —Diremos que estaba cansada y que nos dijo que fuéramos a ver la televisión. — Dijo lentamente, tratando de aclarar su mirada y pensamientos. —y entonces diremos que yo fui a ver como estaba.

—Vale. — Dijo Carlisle, con una débil sonrisa que no llegó hasta su mirada.

No les llevó mucho tiempo limpiar la habitación. Lo más complicado para Phil era mantener la mirada alejada de Esme, y cada vez que miraba, su corazón le dolía. Parecía tan pequeña, tan delicada. Un ángel de navidad en Junio.

Odiaba quitarle los animales de peluche.

—¿Va a despertarse, verdad? — dijo, sin mirar a Carlisle.

—Dios, espero que si. — Dijo Carlisle, y su voz sonaba cansada. Sonaba más un rezo que un deseo. —Si no lo hace no hará falta que me persigas con una estaca, Phil. Yo me ocuparé de mi mismo.

Phil se asombró – y se enfureció. —No seas estúpido. — Dijo brutalmente. —Si Esme quisiera algo – si quiere algo – es vivir. Desperdiciar tu vida sería como darle una bofetada en la cara. Además, aunque esto vaya mal, lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Culparte es estúpido.

Carlisle le miró detenidamente, y Phil notó que todavía conseguían sorprenderse el uno al otro. Entonces Carlisle asintió lentamente. —Gracias.

Era un milagro. La primera vez que estaban en sintonía. Phillip sintió una extraña conexión entre ellos.

Apartó la mirada y dijo roncamente. —¿Hay que llamar ya al restaurante?

Carlisle miró su reloj. —En unos pocos minutos.

—Si esperamos mucho igual se han marchado cuando llamemos.

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que no vengan enfermeros para resucitarla, o para llevársela al hospital. Lo que quiere decir que tiene que estar fría para cuando llegue alguien aquí.

Phil sintió una ola de terror. —Eres una serpiente de sangre fría, después de todo.

—Sólo soy práctico. — Dijo Carlisle, como si le hablara a un niño. Tocó una de las manos blancas de Esme que estaba encima de la cama. —Está bien. Ya es la hora. Voy a llamar. Puedes volverte loco otra vez si quieres.

Phil sacudió su cabeza. Ya no tenía más energías. Pero si tenía ganas de llorar, cosa que era buena. Llorar y llorar como un niño al que habían hecho daño.

—Llama a mi madre. — Dijo espesamente.

Se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la cama de Esme y esperó.

La música de Esme estaba apagada y se podía escuchar la televisión del comedor. No notó que el tiempo pasara hasta que escuchó un coche frente a la casa.

Puso su cabeza contra las sábanas de la cama de Esme. Sus lágrimas eran absolutamente reales. En aquel momento estaba seguro de que la había perdido par siempre.

—Prepárate. — Dijo Carlisle por detrás. —Aquí vienen.

* * *

¡hola! siento mucho el retraso (Pliss no me mande a los Vulturis) XD. bueno esta vez le traigo una noticia buena y otra mala... la buena es que voy a actualizar cada fin de semana ***todas nos ponemos a celebrar*** y la mala... ¡es que ya se nos acaba vampiro secreto! :( ***todas paran de bailar y se ponen a llorar*** si bueno ya solo quedan 6 capítulos ***Alexandra se deprime y se pone a llorar*** pero en fin espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo y que disfruten los que falten.

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	12. Capitulo 11

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 11

Las siguientes horas fueron las peores de la vida de Phil.

Lo primero y más importante era su madre. En cuanto entró, las prioridades de Phil cambiaron de buscar consuelo en ella a querer consolarla. Y por supuesto no había forma de hacer aquello. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar con ella.

Es demasiado cruel, pensó. Tiene que haber una forma de decírselo. Pero nunca le creería, y si lo hacía, ella también estaría en peligro.

Los enfermeros llegaron, pero después de llegar el Dr. Banner.

—Yo le llamé. — Le dijo Carlisle a Phil durante una de las interrupciones mientras su madre lloraba sobre Charles.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que sea sencillo. En este estado, los médicos establecen la hora de la muerte si la han visto durante los últimos veinte días y saben la causa de la muerte. No queremos que la lleven a un hospital ni nada. — Phil sacudió su cabeza. —¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema de los hospitales?

—Mi problema— Carlisle dijo, con una distintiva voz. —Es que en los hospitales hacen autopsias.

Phil se congeló. Abrió su boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ella.

—Y en las funerarias pueden embalsamar a la gente. Por eso tengo que estar por aquí cuando vengan a por el cuerpo. Tengo que influenciar sus mentes para que no le hagan eso, ni le cosan los labios, o…— Phil se fue hacia el baño y vomitó. Odiaba a Carlisle de nuevo.

Pero nadie llevó a Esme al hospital, y el Dr. Banner no mencionó nada sobre hacerle una autopsia. Solo sujetó la mano de la madre de Phil y habló lentamente sobre como estas cosas podían pasar y que al menos Esme se había marchado sin dolor.

—Pero hoy estaba mejor. — Susurró la madre de Esme entre lágrimas. —Oh, mi niña, mi niña. Había empeorado, pero hoy estaba mejor.

—A veces pasa eso. — Dijo el Dr. Banner. —Es casi como el último suspiro de vida.

—Pero yo no estuve allí con ella. Dijo la madre de Phil, y ahora no había lágrimas, solo el terrible sonido de la culpabilidad. —

Estaba sola cuando murió.

Phil dijo, —Estaba dormida. Se fue a dormir y nunca se despertó. Si la miras, verás lo pacífica que parece.

Siguió diciendo cosas así, al igual que Charles y el médico, y al cabo del rato los enfermeros se marcharon. Y un poco más tarde, cuando su madre estaba sentada en la cama de Esme acariciando su pelo, la gente de la funeraria vino.

—Dadme unos minutos. — Dijo la madre de Phil, con los ojos secos y pálida. —

Necesito unos minutos más a solas con ella.

Los de la funeraria se quedaron en el comedor, y Carlisle les miró. Phil sabía lo que estaba pasando. Carlisle fijando su mente sobre ellos para hacer que no la embalsamaran.

—¿Religiosos, eh? — Dijo uno de los hombres a Charles, rompiendo el largo silencio.

Charles le miró, con las cejas arqueadas. —¿De qué demonios está hablando?

El hombre asintió. —Lo comprendo. No hay problema.

Phil también lo comprendió. Lo que el hombre estaba escuchando, no era Charles quién lo decía.

—La única cosa es, supongo que querrán hacer el velatorio pronto. — Le dijo el otro hombre a Charles. —O sino tendrá que ser con el ataúd cerrado.

—Sí, ha sido inesperado. — Dijo Charles, con su cara tensándose. —Ha sido una enfermedad muy corta.

Ahora sí estaba escuchando lo que decían. Phil miró a Carlisle y vio como el sudor le recorría la frente. Claramente era complicado controlar tres mentes a la vez.

Al fin Charles se marchó para ir a buscar a la madre de Phil. La llevó a la habitación principal de la casa para evitar que viera lo que iba a suceder.

Lo que pasó fue que los dos hombres entraron en la habitación de Esme con una bolsa para el cuerpo y una camilla. Cuando salieron, había un pequeño y delicado bulto en la bolsa.

Phil sintió perder la racionalidad de nuevo. Quería terminar con todo. Quería hacer un maratón para alejarse corriendo de allí.

En vez de eso, sus rodillas empezaron a doblarse y su visión se le fue.

Brazos fuertes le sujetaron, y le llevaron hasta una silla. —

Aguanta. —

Le dijo Carlisle. —

Solo unos pocos minutos más. Ya casi se ha terminado.

En aquel momento Phil casi podría perdonarle por ser un monstruo chupasangres.

Era muy tarde en la noche cuando finalmente todos se fueron a la cama. A la cama, no a dormir. Phil sentía un gran dolor y miseria que le iba de la garganta a los pies, y estuvo despierto toda la noche hasta que salió el sol.

La funeraria era como una mansión, y la habitación en la que estaba Esme estaba llena de flores y gente. Esme estaba en un ataúd blanco con bordes dorados, y desde lejos parecía que estuviera durmiendo.

Phil no la miró. En vez de eso miró a los visitantes que venían y llenaban el velatorio. Nunca había notado cuanta gente quería a Esme.

—Estaba tan llena de vida. — Dijo su profesora de inglés.

—NO puedo creer que se haya ido. — Dijo un tipo del equipo de fútbol de Phil.

—Nunca la olvidaré. — Dijo una de sus amigas, llorando.

Phil llevaba un traje negro y estaba de pie con su madre y Charles. Era como una cola para las bodas. Su madre no paraba de decir "Gracias por venir." abrazando a la gente. La gente iba, tocaba el ataúd y lloraba.

Y en medio de todo eso, algo extraño sucedió. Phil se vio arrastrado por los llantos. La realidad de la muerte de Esme era tan real que todo el asunto de los vampiros parecía un sueño. Poco a poco, empezó a creerse la historia que estaba fingiendo.

Después de todo, todo el mundo estaba muy seguro. Esme tenía cáncer, y ahora estaba muerta. Los vampiros eran solo seres de supersticiones.

Carlisle no fue al velatorio.

Esme estaba soñando.

Estaba andando junto al océano con Carlisle. Era cálido y podía oler la sal y sus pies estaban mojados y llenos de arena. Llevaba un bañador nuevo, del tipo que cambia de color cuando se moja. Esperaba que Carlisle se fijara en el bañador, pero no dijo nada sobre el.

Después se dio cuenta de que él llevaba una máscara. Eso era extraño, porque iba a ponerse moreno de una forma muy extraña, dejándose la cara blanca.

—

¿No deberías quitarte eso? —

le dijo, pensando que podía ayudar.

—La llevo por mi bien. — Dijo Carlisle – solo que no era la voz de Carlisle.

Esme se asustó. Se acercó y le quitó la máscara.

No era Carlisle. Era un chico con el pelo rubio cenizo, incluso más claro que el de Phil. ¿Por qué no había notado su color de pelo antes? Sus ojos eran verdes – y azules.

—¿Quién eres tú? — Esme preguntó. Tenía miedo.

—No te lo voy a decir. — Sonrió. Sus ojos eran violetas. Entonces levantó su mano, y vio lo que estaba sujetando una Esme. Al menos, tenía forma de Esme, pero era negra. Le acarició la mejilla con la flor.

—Solo recuerda. — Dijo, todavía sonriente. —A veces pasan cosas malas.

—¿Qué?

—A veces pasan cosas malas con la magia. — Dijo, dándose la vuelta y marchándose. Ahora ella estaba sosteniendo la Esme. NI siquiera había dejado huellas en la arena.

Esme estaba sola y el océano estaba furioso. Las nubes se estaban concentrando sobre ella. Quería despertarse ahora, pero no podía, estaba sola y tenía miedo. Soltó la flor y la angustia la recorrió.

—¡James!

Phil se sentó en la cama, con el corazón acelerado.

¿Dios, qué había pasado? Algo como un grito – la voz de Esme.

Estoy alucinando.

Cosa que no era sorprendente. Era lunes, el día del funeral de Esme. En – Phil miró el reloj – cuatro horas tenía que estar en la iglesia. Normal que soñara con ella.

Pero sonaba tan aterrada...

Phil alejó el pensamiento de su mente. No fue complicado. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que Esme estaba muerta, y los muertos no gritan.

En el funeral, Phil se sorprendió. Su padre estaba allí. Llevaba algo que se parecía a un traje, aunque la chaqueta no iba a juego con los pantalones y la corbata estaba arrugada.

—Vine en cuanto lo escuché….

—Bueno, ¿Dónde estabas? —

Dijo la madre de Phil, las finas líneas de tensión se veían en sus ojos, igual que siempre pasaba cuando estaba con su padre.

—De excursión en las montañas Blue Ridge. La próxima vez, lo juro, dejare un número de contacto. Miraré mis mensajes…— empezó a llorar. La madre de Phil no dijo nada más. Simplemente se acercó, y el corazón de Phil se estremeció cuando se agarraron mutuamente.

Sabía que su padre era irresponsable y que había hecho mal muchas cosas. Pero nunca nadie había amado más a su madre. En ese momento, Phil no podía negarlo, ni siquiera comparándolo con Charles.

La sorpresa vino cuando su padre se giró hacia Phil antes del oficio. —Sabes, vino a mi la otra noche. — Le dijo en voz baja. —Su espíritu, quiero decir. Me visitó.

Phil le miró. Ese era el tipo de frases extrañas que habían hecho que se divorciaran. Su padre siempre hablaba de los sueños peculiares y veía cosas que no existían. Sin mencionar que coleccionaba artículos de astrología, numerología y ovnis.

—No la vi, pero la escuché llamándome. Ojala su voz no hubiera sonado tan aterrada. No se lo digas a tu madre, pero creo que no está en paz. — Puso una mano sobre su cara.

Phil sintió cada pelo de su nuca erizarse.

Pero el sentimiento espeluznante desapareció de inmediato cuando comenzó la ceremonia. Escuchando cosas como "Esme vivirá siempre en nuestros corazones y memorias." Un séquito plateado les siguió hacia el cementerio de Forest Park, y todo el mundo estuvo bajo el sol de Junio mientras el cura decía las últimas palabras sobre el féretro de Esme.

Fue un momento terrible. Dos de las amigas de Esme se desmayaron gimiendo histéricamente. La madre de Phil se inclinó y se apoyó en el ataúd de Esme. No había tiempo para pensar – entonces o después en su casa.

Pero fue en casa donde los dos mundos de Phil chocaron. En mitad de la confusión, vio a Carlisle.

No sabía qué hacer. Carlisle no encajaba en lo que estaba pasando. Phil no sabía si decirle que se fuera que la broma se había terminado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Carlisle se acercó y dijo entre susurros —Estate preparado a las once de la noche.

Phil estaba molesto. —¿Para qué?

—Solo estate preparado. ¿Vale? Y llévate algo de ropa de Esme. Lo que no vayan a echar de menos. —

Phil no dijo nada, y Carlisle le dedicó una mirada exasperada.

—Tenemos que sacarla, idiota. ¿O acaso querías dejarla ahí dentro?

_Crash_. Ese fue el sonido de los mundos chocando. Por un momento Phil estaba flotando en el espacio con los pies en el aire.

Entonces con un tono normal de voz, se inclinó sobre la pared y susurró —No puedo. No puedo hacerlo. Estás loco.

—Tú eres el que está loco. Actúas como si nunca hubiera pasado. Y tienes que ayudarme, porque no puedo hacerlo solo. Al principio estará desorientada, como una sonámbula. Te necesitará.

Eso galvanizó a Phil. Se incorporó y susurró —¿La escuchaste la otra noche?

Carlisle miró hacia otro lado. —No estaba despierta. Solo estaba soñando.

—¿Cómo podría escucharla desde tan lejos? Hasta mi padre lo hizo. Mira. — Cogió a Carlisle por la solapa de la chaqueta. —¿Estás seguro de que está bien?

—Hace un minuto estabas seguro de que se había ido para siempre. Ahora quieres que te garantice que está bien. Bueno, no puedo decirte nada. — Miró a Phil con los ojos fríos como hielo gris. —Nunca he hecho esto antes, ¿Vale? Solo sigo las instrucciones. Y hay cosas que pueden salir mal. Pero. — Dijo cuando Phil abrió la boca. —Lo que sé es que si la dejamos donde está, tendrá un despertar muy desagradable. ¿Vale?

Las manos de Phil se abrieron lentamente y le soltó la chaqueta. —Sí. Lo siento. Es solo que no termino de creerme esto. — Miró hacia arriba para ver la como la expresión de Carlisle se había suavizado algo. —Pero si estaba gritando la otra noche, entonces es que está viva, ¿Verdad?

—Y fuerte. — Dijo Carlisle. —Nunca he conocido a una telépata tan fuerte. Va a ser increíble.

Phil trató de no imaginarse eso. Por supuesto, Carlisle era un vampiro, y parecía perfectamente normal – casi todo el tiempo. Pero en la mente de Phil se imaginaba a Esme como un monstruo de una película de Hollywood. Con los ojos rojos, piel ceniza y con largos dientes goteando sangre.

Si salía así, intentaría amarla. Pero parte de él quizás querría clavarle una estaba.

El cementerio de Forest Park era completamente distinto por la noche. La oscuridad parecía muy espesa. Había una señal en la verja metálica que decía "Nada de visitantes después del anochecer." Pero la puerta estaba abierta.

No quiero estar aquí, pensó Phil.

Carlisle condujo por la carretera que rodeaba al cementerio y aparcó bajo un gran y viejo árbol.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve? ¿No tienen un guarda o algo?

—Tienen un vigilante nocturno. Está dormido. Me ocupé de él antes de recogerte.

Carlisle salió y empezó a sacar un montón de cosas del asiento trasero del Integra.

Dos pesadas linternas. Una palanca. Algunos paneles. Y dos nuevas palas.

—Ayúdame a llevar todo esto.

—¿Para qué es todo esto? — Pero Phil le ayudó. La tierra crujía bajo sus pies mientras seguía a Carlisle por el estrecho camino. Subieron unas escaleras de madera y al bajar por el otro lado estaban en Juguetelandia.

Así era como alguien del funeral lo había llamado. Phil había escuchado a dos compañeros de trabajo de Charles hablar de ello. Era una sección donde estaban enterrados los niños. Se notaba solo con mirar las tumbas, porque había pequeños osos esculpidos en ellas.

La tumba de Esme estaba en el borde de Juguetelandia. No tenía lápida todavía, por supuesto. Había solo una marca de plástico verde.

Carlisle tiró todo sobre la hierba y se arrodilló para analizar el suelo con la linterna.

Phil se mantuvo de pie en silencio, mirando el cementerio. Todavía tenía miedo, en parte porque tenía miedo de que les pillaran a medias, y en parte porque no les pillaran. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran unos grillos y el lejano tráfico. Las ramas de los árboles y las hojas eran agitadas por el viento.

—Está bien. — Dijo Carlisle. —Primero tenemos que quitar el suelo falso.

—¿Eh? — Phil ni siquiera había pensado porque ya había crecido hierba sobre la tumba. Pero por supuesto era falso. Carlisle encontró una de las esquinas y lo enrolló como si fuera una alfombra.

Phil encontró otra de las esquinas. Las bandas eran de unos veinte centímetros de ancho y dos metros de largo. Eran pesadas, pero no fue demasiado complicado enrollarlas y dejarlas al lado de la tumba.

—Déjalas ahí. Tendremos que ponerlas después otra vez. — Gruñó Carlisle. —No queremos que piensen que alguien ha estado aquí.

Se encendió una luz en la mente de Phil. —Para eso es todo esto.

—Exacto. Un poco de suciedad no será sospechoso. Pero si dejamos tierra por todas partes, alguien se hará preguntas. —

Carlisle dejó los cartones alrededor de la tumba. Phil le ayudó a estirarlos.

Lo que había una vez quitado el suelo falso, era un montón de tierra. Phil apuntó con una linterna y cogió una pala.

No me creo que esté haciendo esto, pensó.

Pero lo estaba haciendo. Mientras todo fuera trabajo físico, cavar en el suelo, estaría bien. Se concentró en eso y clavó una pala.

Se hundió en la tierra, sin oponerse. Fue fácil llenar la pala de tierra y ponerla sobre los cartones. Pero cuando llevaba ya treinta palas, empezó a cansarse.

—Esto es una locura. Necesitamos una excavadora. —Dijo, secándose la frente.

—Puedes descansar si quieres. — Dijo Carlisle fríamente.

Phil le comprendió. Carlisle era la excavadora. Era la persona más fuerte que Phil había visto nunca. Clavaba pala tras pala sin siquiera mancharse. Hacía que pareciera divertido.

—¿Por qué no estás en ningún equipo deportivo en la escuela?

—Me gustan más los deportes individuales. Como la lucha. — Dijo Carlisle, y sonrió solo un momento, hacia Phil. Era el tipo de comentario que podría ser malinterpretado. Se refería a pelearse, por ejemplo, con Jackyln o Michaela.

Y, en ese momento, Phil no pudo evitar sonreír también. No pudo pensar en nada para reprobarle.

Incluso con Carlisle, les llevó un buen rato quitar la tierra. Era más profundo de lo necesario, pensaba Phil. Cuando por fin la pala tocó algo sólido, comprendió porqué.

—Es la caja. — Dijo Carlisle.

—¿Qué caja?

—La caja del enterramiento. Ponen el ataúd dentro para que no sea aplastado por la tierra. Sal y pásame la palanca.

Phil salió del agujero y le entregó la pala. Ahora podía ver la caja. Estaba inacabada pero supuso que era una caja rectangular con un candado. Carlisle estaba quitando el candado con la palanca.

—Ya está. —

Dijo Carlisle, con un explosivo gruñido mientras levantó la tapa y la abrió, dejándola junto a la caja. Por eso el agujero era tan ancho, para poder dejar la tapa en un lado y que James estuviera en el otro.

Y ahora, mirando directamente al agujero, Phil podía ver el ataúd. Un ramo de rosas amarillas estaba ligeramente aplastado en la parte superior.

Carlisle estaba respirando fuerte, pero Phil no pensaba que fuera del cansancio. Sus propios pulmones estaban siendo aplastados, y su corazón casi se le salía del cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios. — Dijo silenciosamente, sin ponerle énfasis.

Carlisle miró hacia arriba. —Sí. Este es. — Apartó las rosas hacia la parte inferior del ataúd. Después, en lo que pareció un lento movimiento, empezó a quitar los clavos del ataúd.

Cuando hizo eso, se detuvo un momento, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la suave superficie del ataúd. Después levanto la tapa, y Phillip pudo ver lo que había dentro.

* * *

¡Hola! como se los prometí aquí les dejo el capitulo, bueno creo que es la hora de empezar la cuenta regresiva para el final T.T así que ya nos falta cinco cap! creo que voy a llorar. pero para entretenernos un poco ustedes que creen que significa el sueño de Esme? y ademas quien es el chico del sueño? que vio Philip en la tumba? todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo cap. XD

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	13. Capitulo 12

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 12

Esme estaba tumbada sobre el terciopelo blanco, con los ojos cerrados. Se veía muy pálida y extrañamente hermosa ‐ ¿Pero estaba muerta?

"Despierta." Dijo Carlisle. Puso una mano sobre ella. Phillip tenía el sentimiento de que le hablaba con su mente además de con su voz.

Hubo un agónico minuto en el que no pasó nada. Carlisle puso su otra mano bajo el cuello de Esme, levantándola ligeramente. "Esme, es la hora. Despierta. Despierta."

Las pestañas de Esme vibraron.

Algo rugió violentamente dentro de Phillip. Quería gritar victorioso y golpear la hierba. También quería irse corriendo. Finalmente se estiró junto a la tumba, con las rodillas juntas.

"Venga, Esme. Levanta. Tenemos que irnos." Carlisle estaba hablando con un tono amable, con la voz insistente como si hablara con alguien que acababa de salir bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

Que era exactamente como Esme parecía. Mientras Phil la miraba fascinado y aterrado, parpadeó y movió su cabeza ligeramente, entonces abrió los ojos. Los cerró casi inmediatamente, pero Carlisle siguió hablándole, y la siguiente vez que los abrió, no los cerró.

Entonces, con Carlisle hablándole dulcemente, se sentó.

"Esme." Dijo Phil. No lo pudo evitar. Su pecho estaba a punto de estallarle.

Esme miró hacia arriba, apartó la mirada rápidamente de la luz de la linterna.

"Venga." Dijo Carlisle, ayudándola a salir del ataúd. No fue complicado, Esme era pequeña, y Phil acercó una mano para ayudarla.

Entonces, con una especie de convulsión, la abrazó.

Cuando se apartó, ella parpadeó al verle. Con el ceño fruncido. Chupó su dedo índice y pasó el húmedo dedo por su cara.

"Estás sucio." Dijo ella.

Podía hablar. No tenía los ojos rojos ni la piel ceniza. Estaba viva.

Debilitado por la alegría, Phil la abrazó de nuevo. "Oh, Dios. Esme. Estás bien. Estás bien."

Casi no notó que ella no le devolvía el abrazo.

Carlisle salió del agujero. "¿Cómo te sientes, Esme?" dijo. Con era educación. Era una pregunta necesaria.

Esme le miró, y después a Phillip. "Me siento… bien."

"Eso es bueno." Dijo Carlisle, todavía mirándola como si fuera un gorila esquizofrénico de seiscientos quilos.

"Tengo… hambre." Dijo Esme, con el mismo agradable tono de voz que había usado antes.

Phil parpadeó.

"¿Por qué no vienes aquí, Phil?" Dijo Carlisle, haciendo un gesto tras el.

Phil estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. Esme estaba… ¿Podía estar oliéndole? No muy sonoramente, pero como si fuera un gato. Estaba olisqueando su hombro.

"Phil, creo que deberías acercarte." Carlisle dijo, con más énfasis. Pero lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido para Phil.

Unas delicadas manos le agarraron como acero. Esme le sonrió con los dientes afilados, después fue directamente hacia su cuello.

Voy a morir, pensó Phil con una tranquilidad pasmosa. No podía pelear con ella. Pero su primer intento falló. Los afilados dientes le rozaron el cuello.

"No, no lo harás." Dijo Carlisle. Puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Esme, alejándola de Phil.

Esme dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. Mientras Phil se ponía de pie, ella le miraba como si fuera un insecto interesante. Sin apartar la vista de él, ni siquiera cuando Carlisle le hablaba.

"Ese es tu hermano, Phil. Tu hermano gemelo. ¿Te acuerdas?"

Esme miró a Phil con las pupilas dilatadas. Phil notó que no solamente parecía pálida, sino hambrienta y mareada.

"¿Mi hermano? ¿Uno de nuestra especie?" Esme dijo, sonando asombrada. Su nariz seguía olisqueando y tenía los labios entreabiertos. "No huele como nosotros."

"No, no es de los nuestros, pero tampoco es para comer. Vas a tener que esperar un poco para alimentarte." A Phillip le dijo, "Vamos a llenar otra vez el agujero, rápidamente."

Phillip al principio no pudo moverse. Esme todavía le estaba mirando intensamente. Se quedó de pie en la oscuridad con su mejor vestido blanco, tan ligero como una flor, con el pelo cayendo sobre su cara. Y le miraba con ojos de jaguar.

Ya no era humana. Era otra cosa. Lo había dicho ella misma, ella y Carlisle eran de un tipo y Phil era algo diferente. Ella pertenecía al Mundo de la Noche ahora.

Oh, Dios, quizás debería haberla dejado morir, pensó Phil, y cogió una pala con las manos temblorosas. Carlisle ya había puesto la tapa de la caja en su lugar. Phil echó tierra encima sin mirar donde caía. Su cabeza le daba vueltas como si su cuello fuera de plastilina.

"No seas idiota." Dijo una voz, y unos fuertes dedos se cerraron sobre la muñeca de Phil. Borrosamente, Phil vio a Carlisle.

"No está mejor muerta. Ahora solo está confusa. Esto es temporal, ¿Vale?"

Las palabras eran bruscas, pero Phil se sintió aliviado. Quizás Carlisle tenía razón. La vida era buena, de todas las formas. Y Esme había escogido esa.

Aun así, había cambiado, y solo el tiempo diría cuanto.

La única cosa era – que Phil había cometido el error de pensar que los vampiros eran como los humanos. Se había acostumbrado tanto a Carlisle que se había olvidado de sus diferencias.

No volvería a repetir ese error.

Esme se sentía genial – en casi todos los aspectos.

Se sentía fuerte. Se sentía poética y llena de posibilidades. S sentía como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo como una serpiente, para revelar una nueva piel debajo.

Y sabía, sin estar segura de quién era, que no tenía cáncer.

Se había ido, la cosa terrible que había estado en su interior. Su nuevo cuerpo lo había matado y absorbido de alguna manera. O quizás era que cada célula y molécula de Esme Platt había cambiado.

Fuera como fuera, se sentía vibrante y saludable. No solamente mejor que antes de tener cáncer, sino mejor de lo que se había sentido en su vida. Era consciente de todo su cuerpo, y sus músculos parecían estar trabajando de una forma dulce y casi mágica.

El único problema es que tenía hambre. Le estaba costando toda su voluntad no tirarse encima del chico rubio que estaba en el agujero. Phillip. Su hermano.

Sabía que era su hermano, pero también era humano y podía ver el sabroso líquido lleno de vida que recorría sus venas. El fluido electrificarte que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Salta encima de él, parte de ella decía. Esme se estremeció y trato de alejar ese pensamiento. Sintió algo en su boca al bajar su labio inferior, puso su dedo pulgar encima instintivamente.

Era un diente. Un delicado y curvado diente. Sus caninos eran largos y puntiagudos, y muy sensibles.

Que extraño. Rozó sus nuevos dientes cuidadosamente, después los exploró con su lengua. Los apretó contra sus labios.

Al cabo de un rato volvieron a su tamaño normal. Si pensaba en humanos llenos de sangre como si fueran fresas, volverían a salir.

¡Hey, mira lo que puedo hacer!

Pero no se fijó en los dos pequeños chicos que estaban llenando el agujero. Miró alrededor y trató de distraerse.

Extraño – no parecía ser ni de día ni de noche. Quizás había un eclipse. Era demasiado oscuro para ser de día, pero demasiado claro para ser de noche. Podía ver las hojas de los árboles y el musgo en los troncos. Pequeñas polillas volaban entre ellas, y podía ver sus pálidas alas.

Cuando miró al cielo, se sorprendió. Había algo flotando ahí, un redondo gigante que emanaba luz plateada. Esme pensó en naves espaciales, en mundos alienígenas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Era la luna. Solo una normal luna llena. Y el motivo por el que parecía tan grande y luminosa era porque tenía visión nocturna. Por eso también podía ver las polillas.

Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado. Deliciosos olores llenaban su nariz, los olores de animales excavando, de pájaros volando. Captó el olor de un conejo en el aire.

Y podía escuchar cosas. Una vez giró su cabeza al escuchar un perro ladrar a su lado. Después se dio cuenta de que estaba muy, muy lejos del cementerio. Pero sonaba tan cerca.

Seguro que también puedo correr muy rápido, pensó. Sus piernas le hormigueaban. Quería correr hacia la gloriosa noche, ser una con ella. Ahora ella era parte de la noche.

_Carlisle_, dijo. Y lo extraño es que lo dijo sin pronunciarlo en voz alta. Era algo que sabía hacer sin pensar.

Carlisle miró hacia arriba. _Aguanta_, le dijo de la misma manera. _Casi hemos terminado. _

_¿Entonces luego me enseñarás como cazar? _

Asintió, levemente. Su pelo caía sobre su cabeza y parecía adorable. Esme se sintió como si nunca le hubiera visto antes – porque ahora le veía con sus nuevos sentidos. Carlisle no era solamente pelo castaño y enigmáticos ojos y poco musculoso cuerpo. Era el olor de la lluvia de invierno, el sonido de su corazón de predador, y el aura plateada que podía sentir a su alrededor. Podía sentir su mente, clara y aguda pero amable y piadosa a la vez.

Ahora somos compañeros de caza, le dijo entusiasmada, y él sonrió y asintió. Pero bajo eso sentía que él estaba preocupado. O estaba triste o ansioso sobre algo, algo que le estaba ocultado.

No podía pensar en ello. Ya no sentía hambre… se sentía extraña. Como si estuviera teniendo problemas para respirar.

Carlisle y Phillip estaban sacudiendo los cartones, desenrollando de nuevo la hierba artificial para cubrir la tumba. Su tumba. Era gracioso que no lo hubiera notado antes. Había estado tumbada en su tumba – debería sentir repulsión o tener miedo.

No era así. No recordaba haber estado ahí – no recordaba nada desde que se había ido a dormir en su habitación hasta que se había despertado cuando Carlisle la llamó.

Excepto un sueño…

"Está bien." DIJO Carlisle. Estaba doblando los cartones. "Podemos irnos. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Um… algo extraña. No puedo respirar bien."

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Phil. Estaba respirando fuertemente y secándose la frente. "No sabía que cavar una tumba fuera un trabajo tan duro."

Carlisle le dedicó a Esme una mirada interrogativa. "¿Crees que podrás llegar hasta mi apartamento?"

"¿Hmm? Supongo que sí." Esme no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Llegar cómo? ¿Y porqué deberían ir a su apartamento para respirar?

"Tengo un par de donantes seguros en el edificio." Dijo Carlisle. "No quiero que estés en las calles, y creo que allí estarás a salvo."

Esme no preguntó a qué se refería. Estaba teniendo problemas en pensar con claridad.

Carlisle quería esconderla en el asiento trasero de su coche. Esme se negó. Necesitaba sentarse delante para sentir el aire en su cara.

"Está bien." Dijo Carlisle finalmente. "Pero al menos tapa tu cara con tus manos. Iré por calles secundarias. No puedes ser vista. Esme."

No parecía haber nadie en las calles para verla. El aire que golpeaba sus mejillas estaba frío y le sentaba bien, pero no le ayudaba a respirar. No importa lo mucho que lo intentó, no podía tomar aire.

Estoy híper ventilando, pensó. Su corazón estaba acelerado, sus labios y su lengua parecían secos. Y todavía tenía el sentimiento de estar ahogándose.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Entonces el dolor empezó.

Calambres agónicos en sus músculos – como los que tenía cuando hacía demasiado deporte en la escuela. Vagamente, en mitad del dolor, recordó a su profesor de educación física decirle. _"Los calambres ocurren cuando no llega suficiente sangre a los músculos. Al final los músculos terminan muriendo si no la consiguen." _

Oh, duele. Duele. Ni siquiera podía pedirle ayuda a Carlisle; todo lo que podía hacer era sujetarse al a puerta del coche y tratar de respirar. Estaba jadeando, pero no le servía de nada.

Calambres por todas partes – y ahora estaba tan mareada que las luces de la calle parecían borrosas.

Estaba muriendo. Algo había ido terriblemente mal. Se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua, tratando de buscar oxígeno desesperadamente – solo que no había oxígeno.

Y entonces vio el camino.

O lo olio, a decir verdad. El coche se detuvo en un semáforo. La cabeza de Esme y sus hombros sobresalían ahora por la ventanilla – y de pronto vio un atisbo de vida.

Vida. Lo que necesitaba. No se lo pensó, simplemente actuó. Con un movimiento, abrió la puerta del coche y salió fuera.

Escuchó los gritos de Phil tras ella y los de Carlisle en su cabeza. Los ignoró a ambos. Nada importaba excepto detener el dolor.

Cogió al hombre que estaba en la acera igual que un ahogado se agarra a un salvavidas. Instintivamente. Era alto y fuerte para ser humano. Llevaba un traje negro y una chaqueta ancha. Tenía algo de barba y su piel no estaba muy limpia, pero eso no era importante. No estaba interesada en el recipiente, solo en la sustancia roja que había dentro.

Esta vez su mordisco fue preciso. Sus maravillosos y afilados dientes se clavaron en la garganta del hombre. El hombre se resistió un poco y luego se quedó rígido.

Y entonces estaba bebiendo, su garganta se llenaba de ese sabor cobrizo y dulce. Un hambre animal la asaltó cuando notó sus venas. El líquido que llenaba su boca era salvaje y primitivo y cada trago la llenaba de vida.

Bebió y bebió, y sintió el dolor desaparecer. En su lugar había una gran euforia. Cuando se detuvo para respirar, pudo sentir como sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, querido aire.

Empezó a beber de nuevo, a chupar, a lamer. El hombre tenía un río entero de liquido dentro de él, y ella lo quería todo.

Entonces fue cuando Carlisle trató de soltarla.

Habló tanto en voz alta como en su mente y su voz era intensa. "Esme, lo siento. Lo siento. Ha sido mi culpa. No debería haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Pero ya has tomado suficiente. Puedes parar."

Oh… confusión. Esme era medio consciente de que Phillip, su hermano Phillip, la miraba aterrado. Carlisle había dicho que podía parar, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que hacerlo. No quería. El hombre ya no se resistía. Parecía estar inconsciente.

Se inclinó de nuevo. Carlisle la apartó bruscamente.

"Escucha." Dijo. Sus ojos estaban tranquilos, pero su voz era fuerte. "Ahora es cuando puedes elegir, Esme. ¿Realmente quieres matarlo?"

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y la devolvieron a la realidad. Matar… esa era la forma de conseguir poder, pensó. La sangre era el poder y la vida y la energía. Si

vaciaba al hombre como si fuera una naranja, tendría el poder de su esencia. ¿Quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer entonces?

Pero… era un hombre, no una naranja. Un ser humano. Ella había sido uno de ellos antes.

Lentamente, y a su pesar, se apartó del hombre, Carlisle dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Le acarició el hombro y se sentó en la acera, como si estuviera demasiado cansado para permanecer de pie.

Phil estaba apoyado contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

Estaba pálido, Esme podía sentirlo. Podía incluso saber lo que estaba pensando – palabras como asqueroso e inmoral. Una frase que era algo como "¿Merece la pena salvarle la vida si ha perdido su alma?"

Carlisle se giró para mirarle, y Esme pudo sentir su furia y rabia. "¿No lo comprendes, verdad?" Dijo salvajemente. "Podría haberte atacado en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo, incluso aunque pensaba que se estaba muriendo. No es como tener sed – es como ahogarse. Tus células empiezan a morir por falta de oxígeno, porque tu propia sangre no puede transportarlo. Es el peor dolor que existe, pero no fue a por ti para detenerlo."

Phillip pareció estupefacto. Miró a Esme, y después levanto una mano.

"Lo siento…"

"Olvídalo." Dijo Carlisle secamente. Le dio la espalda a Phil y examinó al hombre. Esme podía sentir como expandía su mente. "Le estoy diciendo que olvide todo esto." Le dijo a Esme. "Todo lo que necesita es descansar un poco, quizás pueda hacerlo aquí mismo. Mira, las heridas ya se están curando."

Esme lo vio, pero no podía sentirse feliz. Sabía que Phil todavía estaba molesto con ella. No solo por lo que había hecho, sino por lo que era.

_¿Qué me ha pasado? _Le preguntó a Carlisle, lanzándose sobre sus brazos. _¿Me he convertido en algo horrible? _

La sujetó duramente. _Solo eres diferente. No horrible. Phil es un imbécil. _

Quería reírse de eso. Pero podía sentir la tristeza bajo su amor y protección. Era la misma tristeza ansiosa que había sentido en él antes. A Carlisle no le gustaba ser un predador, y ahora había convertido a Esme en una. Su plan había salido bien – y Esme nunca volvería a ser la de antes.

Y aunque podía escuchar sus pensamientos, no era igual que cuando habían intercambiado sangre. Quizás nunca más volvieran a sentir esa unión.

"No había elección." Dijo Esme, y lo dijo en voz alta. "Hicimos lo que había que hacer. Ahora tenemos que sacarle el mejor partido posible."

_Eres una chica valiente, ¿Alguna vez te lo había dicho? _

_No. Y si lo hubieras hecho, no me importaría escucharlo otra vez. _

Pero condujeron al apartamento de Carlisle en silencio, con la depresión de Phil llenando el asiento trasero.

"Mira, puedes coger el coche para volver a tu casa." Dijo Carlisle mientras vaciaba el maletero y sacaba la ropa de Esme. "No quiero que Esme se acerque demasiado allí, y no quiero dejarla sola."

Phil miró hacia el edificio como si algo le hubiera golpeado. Entonces se aclaró la garganta. Esme sabía porqué – el apartamento de Phil era un lugar no recomendable, y nunca la habían dejado ir por las noches. Por lo visto a Phil todavía le preocupaba su hermana pequeña. "Tú, eh, ¿No puedes llevarla a la casa de tus padres?"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? No, no puedo llevarla a casa de mis padres porque no saben que es un vampiro. Ahora mismo es un vampiro ilegal, una renegada, lo que quiere decir que tiene que permanecer oculta, hasta – que arreglemos las cosas, de alguna manera."

"¿Cómo…?" Phil se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. "Vale. No esta noche. Hablaremos sobre ello otro día."

"No, no lo haremos." Dijo Carlisle secamente. "Ya no eres parte de esto. Es cosa de Esme y mia. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es volver a tu casa y llevar una vida normal, y sobre todo mantener la boca cerrada."

Phil empezó a decir otra cosa, pero se detuvo. Cogió las llaves de Carlisle. Después miro a Esme.

"Me alegro de que estés viva. Te quiero." Le dijo.

Esme sabía que quería abrazarla, pero algo les retuvo a ambos. Había un vació en el pecho de Esme.

"Adiós, Phil." Le dijo, y él entro en el coche y se fue.

* * *

¡hola! chicas enserio discúlpeme la tardanza solo que he estado toda la semana enferma y es ahorita que estoy en la computadora, pero a lo que venimos nuestra Esme ya ¡despertó! y ya también se alimento aunque no de la manera de que Carlisle tenia planeado pero en fin (**Alexandra se para y busca la caja de pañuelos**) ya solo faltan cuatro capítulos T.T ¡y yo quiero a Phil! (**Alexandra mira la pantalla con cara de psicópata)** creo que es injusto lo que le dijo Carlisle... pero necesario y bueno la despedida de los gemelos me llego a mi pobre corazón.

PD: LA próxima actualización si dios quiere sera en la noche de brujas así que no se olviden... ¿Dulce o Travesuras?

**Alexandra cullen Hale **


End file.
